The Foggy Dew
by Celtic Cat
Summary: Seventh in the Spike and Rose series. Angel has lost his soul. Again. Please read and review. Complete.
1. Cry Havoc

8

Rose and the twins are mine, and, the occasional villain. Just about everyone else came from the twisted mind of Joss Whedon, and they belong to him.

The Foggy Dew

Cry Havoc

Stenslow wadded the papers in his hands into an unsightly ball. "Wolfram and Hart used to be one of our most valuable allies," he snarled. "But ever since the damned vampire took over, they have been a stumbling block to our interests. We need to find a way to dispose of the vampire."

"With all due respect, sir," his aide suggested timidly. "The problem may not be with the vampire, per se, but with his soul. Maybe we don't have to get rid of the vampire, sir, just his soul."

&&&&&&&

"Spike would probably have.., kittens if he knew." Rose watched what Angel was doing, then attempted to mirror his movements.

"He probably would," Angel agreed, changing his stance, slowly, so that Rose could follow. "But it's still a good idea. What made you decide you wanted to learn to fight? I thought you were content to let someone else come to the rescue." He shifted position again.

Rose shrugged, which ruined the move, so she had to do it over. "I don't really like having to be rescued," she answered. "Because that means there's already trouble afoot." She paused to adjust her sweatband. It irritated her, but it was a necessity. "But the last time was just one too many. I'm tired of having people I care about risk their lives for me."

"All things considered, that's probably still going to happen, Rose," Angel pointed out. Then, he grinned. "But let's see what we can do to make things a little more difficult for the bad guys. By the way, what does Spike think you're doing?"

"Aerobics classes," Rose replied. "He says he doesn't think I need them. I think he's going along with it just to let me get out on my own a little bit."

"And he hasn't caught on yet that you aren't even leaving the building?" Angel was having a little trouble with the concept. As protective of her as Spike was, he thought he'd probably watch her departure.

"But I do," Rose informed him. "I call a taxi, go out and get in it. Then, I just have the driver let me out on the other side of the building."

Angel laughed. "What about coming home? Or do the kids have orders to keep him so well occupied that he doesn't have time to look out the window?"

Rose was shocked. "I would never ask my children to help me deceive their father," she protested. She gave him a sly smile. "The cab driver and I have an understanding. He doesn't mind because he's getting a decent amount of money for very little effort. Besides, I had to find some way to get rid of the money I was supposed to be spending on classes."

"You're getting to be a very devious lady," Angel remarked. "Are you ready to try some sparring now?"

"Okay," Rose agreed unenthusiastically. She didn't mind learning the moves, but she really didn't care for the part of the lesson where she put those moves into practice. She reminded herself that this had been her idea.

"Rose." Angel tipped up her chin with a gentle finger. "You know I am not going to hurt you." Then, he saw something else flit across her features, and laughed. He released her chin and gave her a quick hug. "The last time you hurt me was entirely by accident. I want to see if you can do it on purpose."

&&&&&&&&&

The executive conference room at Havoc & Associates was much the same as such things all over. Perhaps slightly less opulent and certainly a bit more worn than its analog at Wolfram and Hart. The last few months had been a little lean.

"Profits are down again this quarter," clicked one of them. A demon with insect-like mandibles. "What do you have to say about that, Stenslow?"

"Yes," broke in another member of the bod. "Being a subsidiary branch of Wolfram and Hart used to mean that we made profits when no one else did. So what's going on?"

"As you all know," Stenslow began nervously. "A number of years ago, the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart turned over their L.A. branch to a vampire with a soul. For a while, we kept afloat through our own contacts. But over time, many of our clients have drifted away, going elsewhere, where business is better. And we haven't been pulling in the new clients. Word of what Angel has been doing has spread, and the type of people we can do business with just aren't settling here anymore."

The directors exchanged worried looks. Technically, they were an offshoot of an offshoot of the multi-dimensional law firm. But they still ultimately answered to the senior partners. And it had been the senior partner's decision to make Angel the CEO of their L.A. branch.

"Surely the vampire realizes that we comprise at least part of his profits," one of the lesser board members ventured. "Is he sending no business our way whatsoever?"

Stenslow shook his head. "None whatever," he replied. "But I have come up with a plan that may well serve to raise our numbers again. And make our grandparent office once again worthy of the name."

&&&&&&&

Rose walked into the apartment, dressed in her usual style with all traces of the past couple of hours activities showered off her. She did find it a trifle odd that no one met her at the door. And the place was altogether too quiet. Had Spike taken a notion to take the children on some sort of outing? She found it uncharacteristic that he would just leave like that when he knew she was due home. Just as panic was starting to set in, Spike emerged from the kitchen.

"Thought I heard you coming in, pet," he remarked, taking the bag with her sweaty workout clothes and giving her a kiss.

Relief made Rose return the kiss rather enthusiastically, which in turn, gave Spike ideas.

"Mm, nice to know you've missed me, luv," he mumbled against her lips between kisses. "What say we..,"

"Wait," Rose interrupted. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back from her a few inches so she could think. "Where are the children?"

"Lorne came and got them," Spike explained, realizing it should have been the first thing out of his mouth. "He's got an appointment with some producers of kid's shows. Took them along for a test audience."

"They don't like children's shows," Rose pointed out. "And furthermore, Lorne knows that."

Spike grinned. "I think that was the idea, luv. They're not gonna know what hit 'em." He pulled her back up close. "So it looks like we've got the place all to ourselves for a few hours. Or are you too worn out from working out with the pouf?"

Rose stiffened in shock, and her eyes grew wide. She wasn't sure what was the bigger surprise, the fact that Spike knew, or that he didn't seem to object. "What gave me away?"

"For starters, the fact that you're a lousy liar, babe." Spike began tugging her along towards the bedroom, then, getting impatient with how slowly she was moving, swept her up in his arms. "That and the fact that I was always catching your scent down in the practice room of a Monday. And his."

"If you didn't mind, why didn't you say something?" Rose queried. "When I think of all the trouble I've gone to just to keep it a secret..,"

"I do mind," said Spike, setting her back on her feet. "But not because you're spending time with the ponce. I don't much care for the idea of you learning to fight. Don't like thinking you might need to."

"I hope I don't," Rose admitted. "Because, right now, I suck."

The grin returned and turned into a leer. "Promise?" Spike asked teasingly.

&&&&&&&

Lorne chatted quietly with one of the stage hands as the pilot of the new children's show was being aired for the double-dozen or so appreciative children that comprised the test audience. Lorne's mind was only tenuously connected to his conversation with the man. He was having to carry on another, with two people, in his head.

'This is really boring, Uncle Lorne.' Even in his head, Alaric sounded bored, and more than a little condescending.

'And everybody here thinks like a bunch of babies.' Ariel was complaining too.

'Just keep your cool, guys,' Lorne advised them silently. 'After it's over, I'll take you out and stuff you with junk that you mom will yell at me about.'

He scarcely 'heard' their hearty approval of the plan, because the stage hand was trying to regain his attention.

"Hey, are you all right?" He sounded concerned.

"Sorry," Lorne apologized. "My mind was wandering. What were you saying?"

"I said it looks like a winner," the man replied. "All the kids seem to be enjoying it. Except the two that came with you."

"Well." Lorne gave a half-laugh. "Can't please everybody, can you?"

&&&&&&&&&

"Travers!" Stenslow barked for his aide, first thing Monday morning.

"Yes, sir." Travers appeared immediately.

"I've put the proposal to the board," Stenslow said. "They approved it unanimously. Now, find me a way to deliver."

"I've already been looking into it, sir," Travers replied. "I know it can be done, it has in the past, but I haven't tracked down the means yet."

"You'd better find the means," Stenslow shot back darkly. "And by the end of the week. If you don't, you'll be lucky if your worst problem is being fired."

"Yes, sir," Travers gulped nervously. "Was there anything else, sir?"

"What about the testing for the new kid's show we're backing?" Stenslow asked. "How did it rate with the rug-rats at the preview?"

"With a couple of exceptions, sir, they all loved it." Travers handed his boss the report, which included interviews with each of the children at the showing.

Stenslow started flipping through the pages. Most of the comments ran along the lines of "cool," "neat," and even, "rad." Until he got to the two in question. One read, "completely asinine," and the other said, "totally void of any intelligent content." Stenslow blinked. What six year old talked that way? He looked at the names attached to those particular interviews. Alaric and Ariel Powers.

"Where did these Powers kids come from?" he asked, then sat there chewing his lip. His own people had written the stuff down, sparing him the necessity of having to read primary age handwriting. So those kids must have said that. And their ages were written down on the form, plain as day.

Travers sighed, pretty sure of the reaction the answer would provoke. "They were brought here by Lorne," he said quietly. "The head of entertainment at Wolfram and Hart."

"I know where he works!" Stenslow snapped. "I think I smell a rat here, Travers. Ten to one that green bastard coached those kids to say those things. I knew that six year old kids didn't talk like that."

"If you'll excuse my saying so, sir," Travers put forth. "But I believe that the interviewers put quite a bit of effort into getting them to say anything else. From what they gave me to understand, those were the least offensive of the replies. Especially from the little boy. They say that he swears like a British sailor."

&&&&&&&&&

Rose stepped into Lorne's office early that same morning. Lorne saw her come in and figured that the reckoning for his indulging the moppets was about to bite him on the ass.

"How did the preview go?" Rose asked. It made Lorne nervous. He'd thought she'd rip right into him. Instead, it looked like she was building up to it. Not a good sign.

"Surely the munchkins could have told you that," Lorne hedged. And he was sure they would have. Self-expression was not a problem for the twins.

"They thought it was garbage," Rose replied. "Which I'm sure you knew going in to it. You know they hate children's programming. They were already beyond it by the time they were old enough to sit up and watch t.v."

"Just thought that I'd put a couple of cats in among the pigeons, Rosebud." Lorne smiled weakly. When was she going to get on with it? The tension was killing him.

"Did you have a reason for it?" Rose queried. "Or was it just simple perversity?"

"The program is being backed by Havoc & Associates," Lorne said in explanation. "They're the bottom of the bottom feeders, blossom. I was just doing my little bit to help make the world a better place."

"And using my children to help you do it," Rose pointed out.

"Well, I don't exactly have access to other kids, sugarplum," Lorne replied. "Have you thought about sending them to school?"

"What brought that on?" Rose inquired, puzzled by the shift in topic. "Oz is tutoring them. We've gotten the home school courses, and I'm sure they'll do quite well. And Oz is getting practical experience to go along with the on-line courses he's taking in education."

"All well and good, dollbaby," Lorne said. "But they don't even begin to relate to kids their own age. They're more like a pair of little adults."

"Without the social graces," Rose added. "We do plan to send them to school, Lorne. But not now. When they're older and have had some time to learn a little.., discretion."

"You mean so that they won't blurt out in show and tell that they drink blood?" Lorne asked. "Or so Alaric won't call his little classmates bloody wankers?"

Rose closed her eyes briefly. "Do you think it would do me any good to speak to Spike about his language again?"

&&&&&&&&

"Valentine."

Val winced. He hated it when Spike called him that. He sincerely regretted giving his department head that particular bit of information.

"Yes, sir." Val was practically unrecognizable from what he'd been four years previously. Hair trimmed neatly. Dressed nicely, if not spectacularly, the job didn't lend itself to fancy gear.

"Here." Spike wasn't into long speeches today. He tossed Val a staff.

Val sighed. He'd gotten pretty good at fighting. He'd had quite a bit of motivation to do well. He could take any human in the place now. But Spike always beat the crap out of him. He raised his staff in a defensive position.

"That's your first mistake." A full sentence. Spike must be starting to unbend a little. "You always start out on the defensive. You'd do better to go on the attack occasionally." Then, he lit into Val.

Val resigned himself to another miserable night nursing his bruises. And zero sympathy from Harmony. She thought that he ought to be able to kick Spike's ass if he really wanted to. After all the ass-kickings he'd received from that particular source, he'd be more than happy to. If he could. As it was, on a good day, he might get in a shot or two. With a sinking feeling, he realized that he'd let his mind wander. It was the last thing he thought before Spike's staff connected with his head and knocked him cold.

It was not going to be a good day.

&&&&&&&&

Angel was flipping through the paperwork, just scanning right now, trying to figure out if there was anything of monumental importance, or if it was all minutiae. There was one document that had the Havoc & Associates logo on it. Curious, he read it. Then, read it again. Once he sifted through the polite language, it seemed to read, play ball with us or else. But it didn't say what 'or else' encompassed. He knew that Havoc & Asso. had tenuous ties to Wolfram and Hart, so he could pretty much guess what playing ball would mean. And that wasn't about to happen. But he decided he needed a better picture of the firm. He picked up the phone.

"Gunn? Get together everything you have on Havoc & Associates," he ordered. "They're getting a little irritated with us, and I want to know just what sort of resources they have to back up their threats."


	2. Planning Stage

13

Planning Stage

Rose was scanning down the pages of a book as fast as her eyes could move. When she heard the door to her office open, she tried to pick up the pace.

"I'm reading as fast as I can," she grumbled. "I'll find your demon for you, Wesley. And I'll probably do it a lot faster if you don't keep popping in here to look over my shoulder."

"That was a pretty good speech," said Fred approvingly. "It's a shame you wasted it on the wrong person."

"Fred." Rose raised her head from the book. She could swear she heard her neck creak as she did so. "What brings you here? And would you mind terribly killing Wesley for me?"

"I'm here to remind you that it's time for lunch," Fred replied. "And while we're on our way, you can explain why you asked the second question. And by the way, the answer's no."

"I wasn't serious," Rose protested, as they left the office. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, hardened a bit.

Fred looked to see the cause of Rose's consternation only to see her beloved headed down the hall in their direction.

"Hi, sweetie." Fred breezed up to Wesley for a quick kiss.

"Hello, darling," Wesley replied distractedly. "Rose, have you located that reference to the demon with two faces for me yet? And if you haven't, why aren't you still working on it?"

"Fred, forget about what I asked you," Rose murmured. "I believe I'll do it myself."

"Wes, is your deadline so tight she has to give up lunch for it?" Fred inquired, trying to pour oil on troubled waters. "It's not like we didn't have enough trouble getting her to eat lunch in the first place."

"It's not even for a case," Rose snapped. "It's for the book he's writing. I've done more research for that book than he has. On company time, yet."

"Well, it's not like we've been particularly busy of late," Wes muttered, starting to look a little shame-faced. "Surely I haven't been driving you that hard, have I, Rose?"

Rose thought that he'd been pushing harder on this than he had when they were researching leads on the most recent apocalypse. But she didn't say so. She just folded her arms and looked at him.

When Fred joined in the silent treatment, a flush started to creep up Wesley's face.

"Er.., why don't you take a long lunch today, Rose?" he suggested. The cat-like stares of the two women were starting to unnerve him.

"Thank you," Fred answered before Rose could. "She will."

&&&&&&&&&

"Havoc & Associates is sort of a grandbaby, or maybe a great-grandbaby corporation of ours," Gunn told Angel, while leafing through his notes. "You might call them a Wolfram and Hart wannabe."

"They don't like the way we've been switching sides over the years," Angel muttered. "But why has it taken them this long to say something? And as far as threats go, it's not very specific. I'd think they'd have exactly what they were planning to do in mind."

"Maybe they do," Gunn remarked. "They may just want to keep you guessing. Or maybe they think that you'll figure it's something so bad that you'll cave in before you even find out what it is."

"They obviously don't have Wolfram and Hart's investigative capabilities if they think that," Angel commented. "Have we specifically stepped on their fingers recently? Or are they just blaming us for a loss of profits?"

"I don't know," Gunn admitted. "But I could find out."

Angel nodded. "Do it," he ordered. "I want to find out what the kids are up to before they start causing trouble."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Do we have to read that, Oz?" Alaric grumbled. "That's way too easy for us."

"And it's boring," Ariel added. "Is that what real people our age read?"

"'Real people'?" Oz repeated. "What do you mean by that? Don't you think you're real?"

"Well..," Ariel faltered. "Other people. Regular people. Normal people."

"Not like us," Alaric elaborated. "Like those silly kids at the preview Uncle Lorne took us to. They're..," He paused a moment, and could only find one phrase to truly express how he felt. "They're a bunch of bloody stupid gits."

Oz sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Look, guys," he started. "I know that you're different, but that doesn't mean that you're not real. And most kids your age are just starting to read."

"But we've been reading for ages," Ariel protested. "We can read anything." It was a slight exaggeration, but only a slight one. The twins had started learning to read at eighteen months. At six, they were quite proficient.

"I know you can read that whole book in about ten minutes," Oz replied. "But you still need to know what's in it, so that you can pass the test. And you are beginners at the other subjects. We didn't start on them until you started your lessons."

"I don't see why we have to do this anyway," Alaric groused. "It's all a load of codswallop."

Oz had definitely come over to Rose's side on Alaric's insistence on mimicking his father's speech patterns. But, he let it slide once again. "The law says that you have to learn this," he pointed out. "And right now, it's my job to teach you. Would you rather have someone else for a teacher?"

The twins blinked in surprise. They couldn't imagine having anyone else but Oz teaching them anything. Unless it was their parents.

"You wouldn't go away, would you, Oz?" Ariel batted her eyelashes at him. "We wouldn't like that at all. We like you."

"I like you, too," Oz replied. "But if I can't do the job, your parents are probably going to have to hire someone who can. Either that, or send you to a public school, where you'd have to spend the whole day with kids like the ones you met this weekend." If that didn't do it, he thought, nothing would.

"We'll do it," Alaric growled. "I don't want to hang around with a bunch of namby-pamby nits like that."

Oz sighed again.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I know that Wes has been putting in a lot of hours on that book of his," Fred said. "He was very flattered when Giles asked him to write it for the new council's records. But I had no idea that he was working on it here, too. Or making you help him."

"I don't mind helping," Rose replied. "You know that I care about Wesley. All that grumbling was just that, grumbling. But I swear, he acts like it's the end of the world. And we haven't had to deal with that one, yet."

Fred raised her glass of fruit juice. "Here's to it not happening anytime in the near future," she said. A thought struck her. "You wouldn't happen to know..,"

"No," Rose replied, clinking her glass against Fred's. "There are some things I simply was not allowed to remember. And something of that magnitude would definitely be on the list."

"Do you ever miss it?" Fred was curious, and Rose's status as a one-time Power was still a topic of speculation amongst the inner circle, they being the only ones who knew.

"I don't really think about it much any more," Rose admitted. "Between working, and taking care of the children, and Spike, I just don't have much time to spend thinking about what used to be. But I think that if I had to go back, I would miss this. I like being human. I like being a mother. I enjoy being around and working with people I care about. I love Spike. I don't think I really gave up anything. I gained much more than I lost."

"Some people would think that you gave up a lot of.., power," Fred suggested. "They might think that you gave up everything."

"They'd be wrong," Rose stated firmly. She looked at the time. "How long do you think Wesley meant when he said a long lunch break?"

&&&&&&&&&&

"I did some checking into the Powers children, sir," Travers said. "It seems that their entire family lives in what was once the senior partner's suite at Wolfram and Hart. Whoever they are, they must be extremely well placed."

Stenslow sniffed. "And hand in glove with the vampire, I have no doubt." He hadn't used Angel's name in conversation in months.

Travers nodded. "The strange thing is that our research suggests that their father is a vampire as well," he remarked. "An unprecedented occurrence to be sure."

"A vampire fathering children?" Stenslow was stunned. "You have a marked talent for understatement, Travers. What about the mother?"

"Human, as far as anyone can tell," Travers replied. "Perhaps you would like to set up a meeting with her? Ostensibly to discuss her children's comments on the preview."

"It could be used to give us some insight into how things are going at Wolfram and Hart," Stenslow mused. "But do you think she would come alone? The children's father might insist on being included."

Travers shrugged. "We can try, sir. And a records search shows that they are not legally married. That could be used to exclude him from the invitation."

"Invite Ms. Powers then, by all means," Stenslow ordered. "I'd like to meet the woman who has had children by a vampire. If they are his."

"I have it on the best authority that they are," Travers assured him. "The little boy is the spitting image of him. Including the vocabulary."

&&&&&&&

Angel walked into Rose's office.

"Angel, what can I do for you?" Rose looked up from her book gratefully. She was starting to get sick and tired of tracking down Wesley's illusive demon, and was happy for any kind of interruption at this point.

"I wanted to know if you could translate this for me," Angel replied, handing her a piece of paper. To the untrained eye, it looked like someone's scribbling. But it had been delivered to him as a message, so he took it as such. Just one that he couldn't read.

"Let me see." Rose peered at it, scanning it slowly, lips moving ever so slightly. "It's from the Q'xlzr demon," she explained. "It says it has some important information for you, and for you to meet it in the usual place."

"Does it mention a time?" Angel asked. The Q'xlzr was a valuable informant, and since it had made friends with Rose, it put Wolfram and Hart at the top of its clients list.

Rose went over the note again, then shook her head. "It just says to meet it," she answered. "But I'm not entirely sure about this one symbol here, let me check." She turned to her computer terminal and began clicking away at the keys. "There it is. I was right. It implies waiting. So I think that wherever you meet, it's waiting for you there."

"Thanks," Angel said. "Hey, aren't the kids starting those home study courses?"

"Today," Rose said. "I'm interested in seeing how they're doing. I know they're bright, but do you think perhaps they're a little.., oh.., lopsided?"

"Rose, your kids are fine," Angel said soothingly. "Once they get a little older and you can start trusting them out amongst other people without your supervision, I'm sure they'll fit in just great."

"Am I being silly again?" Rose inquired. "I want my children to be able to get along in this world. As far as I know, it's the one they're going to live in for their entire lives. But I know they're always going to be different."

"I'll tell you a little secret, Rose." Angel leaned close enough to whisper to her. "Everyone is different. Stop stressing. Those kids are special. They're the start of a new race. They're never going to be just like human kids."

"If those children on some of those stupid sit-coms are anything to go by," Rose remarked. "Then, I guess I should be grateful. But I still worry."

Angel patted her shoulder. "All mothers do."

&&&&&&&&&

Down in the deep shadows of the storm sewers, a little blue-gray figure paced, ears atwitch.

"You had some information for me?" Angel appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"It about time, vampire," the Q'xlzr complained. "I been waiting all day. And not getting paid for it."

Angel sighed. The Q'xlzr's loyalty, such as it was, was to Rose's friends at Wolfram and Hart, but that didn't mean that it didn't expect to get paid. Luckily, he had prepared for the event and had drawn a liberal amount of money from petty cash. Petty cash by Wolfram and Hart standards. He pulled out some bills and thrust them at the demon. "That ought to pay for your time," he said. "There'll be more if your information is useful."

The little demon bristled, ears pointing straight up. "I's information always useful," it replied scornfully. Its orange eyes got a calculating expression. "How much vampire pay I for the dirty on Havoc & Associates?"

Angel offered a few more bills. "I've been hearing a lot of noise from them lately," he admitted. "What are they up to?"

"I not be knowing that," the demon confessed. "But what I do know is that it going to cost vampire a lot more money than that. I not be working cheap. Vampire want quality stuff, have to pay for it."

Angel doubled the amount of money in his hands, and the little demon's eyes lit up. It reached for the cash.

"Uh-uh," Angel said, holding the money out of its reach. "Give me the information first, then, you get paid."

The Q'xlzr sighed. "Havoc & Associates got net out looking for all sorts," it answered. "Witches, warlocks, sorcerers, even gypsies. They got some kind of magiks they want working, but I not be knowing what they needing for it." It looked longingly at the money that Angel still held.

Angel handed it the money. "Keep your ears open," he instructed. "There's more where that came from if you can find out just what kind of magic they're interested in."

"I's ears always open," the demon said. "They I's living." The ears twitched. "They be beautiful too."


	3. Will You Walk Into My Parlor?

15

Will You Walk Into My Parlor?

Rose was a little surprised, but not alarmed, when the courier entered her office. It wasn't unheard of for certain research materials to arrive this way, but she wasn't aware of any having been ordered.

She signed for it almost automatically, then sat and watched in a half-daze as the courier left. Once the door shut behind him, she turned her eyes to the envelope in her hands.

Addressed to her personally. Not to Wesley, nor to the research department, but her, Rose Powers, in bold, black letters against the pristine white paper. And, for the first time in her limited experience, it had a return address.

"Cariadoc Stenslow," she read aloud. "President, Havoc & Associates."

"When did you start getting letters from Havoc & Associates, Rose?" As usual, Angel had entered so quietly that Rose hadn't heard him.

"When I die from heart failure," she warned. "Spike and I will both haunt you."

"I'd rather take a bath in holy water than have Spike haunt me again," Angel vowed. "Now, what's the deal with Havoc?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "I hadn't heard of them until Lorne mentioned them earlier today. And I haven't had a chance to open this up yet. It must be something important though, for them to send it by courier."

"Open it," Angel urged. "I've been getting some static from Havoc & Associates lately, and I'm interested in seeing what this is all about."

Rose opened it and skimmed over the brief note. "The president of the company wants to talk to me," she muttered, still reading. "It's something to do with the children, and.., a television show?"

Both faces were pictures of confusion, but Rose's was the first to clear. "Oh, now I know what it's about. There was a preview screening of a new children's show this weekend. Lorne took the twins to see it." She gave Angel a knowing look. "I'm sure you can imagine their reactions."

Angel laughed. "All too well," he confessed. "I remember the looks I got after I wasted all that money on Disney dvds." Then, he remembered his purpose for dropping in on Rose. "I got another note from the Q'xlzr demon, Rose. Could you translate it?"

&&&&&&&

"You're late," Spike observed, as Angel walked into the practice room. "I was about to give up on you. Where were you? Off in a dark corner somewhere having a wank?"

"You know," Angel said tiredly. "Some of us do have actual work to do, Spike. Work that doesn't allow us to live by a set schedule. Besides, you can work out with your own men any time."

Spike sniffed. "Bunch of poncey buggers," he muttered. "Can't a one of them give me a decent run for my money. Not even Valentine."

"Does that piss him off half as much as Peaches does me?" Angel inquired. "Because if it does, and you keep that up, he's going to go for your throat one of these days."

Spike grinned. "I certainly hope so," he replied. "Why'n hell do you think I do it? What sort of parents would hang such a prissy name on a bloke?"

Angel grinned back. "I'm not even going to touch that one, William." He waited to see if that would get a reaction, and was surprised that it didn't. He shrugged and feinted at Spike, and that, Spike fell for, so he followed up and swept him off his feet. "I do want to ask you a favor, though."

Spike looked like he was about to go into shock. "You're asking me for a favor? Will wonders never cease?" He sprang to his feet and took a swing at Angel, but his fist swished past Angel's face.

"This is serious, Spike." Angel grabbed Spike's wrist and twisted his arm up behind him. "Rose was invited to see the president of Havoc & Associates about the twins reactions to that preview. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go along with her."

Spike kicked back at Angel's knee and Angel had to release him to avoid getting his knee dislocated. "Why don't you want me to go along?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you tend to get a little too easily annoyed when someone says something the slightest bit critical of the kids," Angel replied. "Or when you interpret something they say as critical. Rose has a much more level head than you, I can trust her."

"So you're taking it as read that she's going," Spike remarked. "Riddle me this. Why should she? And why are you so set on her seeing this ponce?"

"Havoc & Associates have been making waves lately." Angel aimed a kick at Spike's midsection, which Spike narrowly avoided. "So I asked Rose to go and see what she could find out."

"You're sending Rose on an intelligence gathering mission?" If Spike had been in shock before, then there had to be one more step between shock and comatose. "In case it's slipped your tiny excuse of a mind, Rose don't get out much. About all she knows is what goes on here. What makes you think she'll notice if something is out of place? Expect them to perform a human sacrifice or two in front of her?"

Angel shrugged, and barely missed getting a black eye. "Admittedly Rose is a little short on experience," he replied. "But she is very observant. I'll be waiting in the car for her, and I'll have her go over the entire visit from start to finish before it has time for the details to start fading."

"And what if these buggers want to hold her hostage for some reason?" Spike was liking the idea less and less. "If your little friends decide to play rough, how are you going to protect her? You can't have taught her enough in a bloody month for her to be able to hold her own against someone who knows what he's doing."

It was Angel's turn to be on the receiving end of the surprise. "You know?" he asked. "How did you find out?"

"And you're the one running this place?" Spike asked, eyebrows raised. "Because the cleaning crew doesn't come in here on the weekend. I come down here of a Monday and your scents are all over the place, what else am I going to think? Even a glum bugger like you would think of a more romantic spot if you were slobbering all over her like you did once upon a time."

"We were under a spell," Angel protested.

"And I trust Rose," Spike stated. "Which leaves the only reason for the two of you sneaking down here is you teaching my wife how to fight."

That caught Angel so off balance, metaphorically, that Spike was able to knock him off his feet, literally. "Your.., wife?"

Spike shrugged. "So, we ain't got a piece of paper from the great state of California to prove it," he said. "Can't hardly see calling her my girlfriend anymore. Not being settled and raising a family and all."

"If you want to make if official," Angel remarked, getting to his feet. "Wolfram and Hart can create the necessary documents to allow it."

Again with the shrug. "What'n hell for?" Spike inquired. "We're just fine the way we are."

"You might want to consider it, though," Angel suggested. "It might make things a little easier when the two of you decide that it's time to put the kids into a public school."

"I'll talk it over with her," Spike said. "Now, you still have to convince me that you've got a way to keep Rose safe when she walks into the lion's den. Or, she isn't going."

&&&&&&&&

"Do we have to do this boring stuff all day, Oz?" Alaric whined.

"We want to play," Ariel said. "Can't we go to the park?"

"You're going through this fast enough," Oz replied. "It's just past lunchtime, and you only have about half an hours worth of lessons left."

"But it will be too late to go to the park then," Alaric grumbled. "And we have to do this every day?"

"You would if you were in a regular school," Oz informed them. "Tell you what. Let's just keep at it all day, just like you would at school, and if you're enough ahead on Friday, we'll knock off early and go to the park."

Ariel bent over her paper intently. "What did you say that two plus two is, Oz?"

&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Rose went to Havoc & Associates, arriving in high style in a company limo complete with a chauffeur who escorted her into the building, and indeed, stayed within a few paces of her at all times. Little could be told about him other than that he was broad-shouldered and had dark hair. His cap was pulled so far down over his face that someone would have to be incredibly curious, or rude to peek up under it enough to get a good look at his face.

"Ms. Powers?" A spindly little man, whose movements put Rose in mind of spiders, which did little to endear him to her, approached. "I'm Archibald Travers, Mr. Stenslow's assistant. If you'll come with me, I'll take you right to see Mr. Stenslow."

"Thank you, Mr. Travers," Rose murmured. She looked around curiously, although her powers of observation weren't as essential as they might have been, since her chauffeur was also doing his share of observing. Just thinking about the silent figure lurking behind her made Rose have to fight off a giggle.

When they reached the outer entrance to Stenslow's offices, Travers turned to Rose's escort. "If you would be so good as to remain here, sir?"

The chauffeur remained silent, but Rose filled in for him. "He's kind of a bodyguard," she explained a little apologetically. "My employer insisted."

"I see," said Travers with a barely audible sniff. "I'll see if Mr. Stenslow is ready to see you." He disappeared into the inner office.

"Was that all right?" Rose asked the 'chauffeur' in a whisper.

"Just fine, Rose," Angel replied, giving his cap another tug downward. "Keep acting like I'm part of the scenery unless Stenslow asks. He probably won't though, not with Travers giving him..," He cut himself off as Travers returned.

"Mr. Stenslow will see you now, Ms. Powers." Travers gave her the information as though it should be a cause for rejoicing.

"Ms. Powers." Stenslow walked around his desk and pumped Rose's hand enthusiastically. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Rose blushed from sheer nerves. And, she didn't think anyone had ever called her ma'am before. "Likewise, I'm sure, Mr. Stenslow," she replied. She summoned up a smile. "I'm always ready to talk about my children."

Stenslow's eyes twinkled merrily. "If I may make so bold, Ms. Powers, you scarcely look old enough to have six year old children."

"They keep me young," Rose said lightly. She could hardly tell him the truth, that she'd still look the same when the twins were twenty. And as for the children keeping her young, sometimes the twins made her feel all her eons of existence.

"Well, it's late in the day, and I'm sure you'll want to get back to them in a timely manner." Stenslow kept up his hail-fellow-well-met guise. "So, I'll get right to the point. Could I persuade you to allow your children to be subjects in future tests?"

"But they hated the program," Rose protested, forgetting diplomacy. "Why would you want their input on similar projects?"

Stenslow clicked his tongue. "But we learn far more from our failures than our successes," he answered. "We'd like to find out how to capture audiences of children like Alaric and Ariel, as well as the children in the rest of the test audience."

Angel bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. There were no other children like Alaric and Ariel. Which might actually be a good thing.

"To be brutally honest, Mr. Stenslow," Rose replied. "I hardly think they'd be interested. They never have cared for children's programming. Yours, or anyone else's."

"What do they watch?" Stenslow was genuinely curious now.

"Well, I do try to limit how much time they spend in front of the television," Rose said. "But mostly, the only things they like are educational. Oh, and MTV." And for the last, she knew she had Spike to thank.

"You have very unusual children, Ms. Powers," Stenslow remarked. "They really don't like any sort of normal children's programming?"

"You did see their comments, didn't you?" Rose asked dryly. "And by the way, may I be allowed to know what they said?"

"Certainly, certainly." Stenslow had the papers at hand, and gave them to her.

Rose scanned them quickly. All she had really been concerned about was that her son had kept a civil tongue in his head. Little did she know that what was written down had been an extremely expurgated version of Alaric's comments.

"Well," Rose began hesitantly. "I'll certainly tell the children that you were interested in their input, Mr. Stenslow. But I'm afraid that they simply won't be interested."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Stenslow admitted. "And while I am sorry to have wasted your time, Ms. Powers, I cannot regret having had the opportunity to meet such a charming lady."

Rose blushed again, then allowed Travers to escort her out with Angel shadowing her.

&&&&&&&&&

"Were you able to gather any information on Wolfram and Hart, sir?" Travers asked, when he returned to Stenslow's office.

"Not a damn thing," Stenslow grumbled. "Except for the fact that they don't trust us. Uppity damn vampire. Where does he get off sending a bodyguard along with her?"

"Perhaps that strongly worded note had an effect on him," Travers suggested, although his heart wasn't in it. It wouldn't have intimidated him, so he had to assume that the extremely veiled threat had carried very little weight with Angel.

Stenslow snorted his disbelief. "Was she wired for audio or video?"

Travers shook his head. "She went through all the detectors without a blip," he replied. "Likewise for the bodyguard."

"How goes the search for someone who knows how to remove his soul?" Stenslow barked. "That vampire is really starting to get on my nerves."

"I have all the available resources working on that, sir," Travers answered. "We'll find a way to get rid of Angel's soul."

"I can hardly wait," Stenslow muttered. "Get rid of that damned soul of his, and quite possibly there will be someone we can do business with."

&&&&&&&&

"Do you have any idea what the purpose of all that was?" Rose asked as Angel handed her into the limo.

"Fishing expedition," Angel replied, taking his place in the driver's seat. Rose was hanging over the back seat so that she could converse more comfortably. "Put your seatbelt on, Rose."

Rose complied with his order, but the puzzled frown on her face suggested that the gears inside her head were turning furiously. Finally, coming up with no answer, she had to ask. "What do fish have to do with it?"


	4. A Little Soul

25

A Little Soul

Even Oz was relieved when the lessons were over for the day. At least things had gotten better, from his point of view, once the kids had actually started cooperating. As far as the reading part of the curriculum, he only required that they read the book. Math was foreign territory to them, and so was anything that the outside world would remotely consider as science. Things they were well versed in, besides reading, tended towards music, languages, demonology and witchcraft.

The twins were still sulky about the whole education business, though, and Oz was the easy target, since he was there. Instead of making comments telepathically, which they'd long since found out they could get away with under just about any circumstances, after all, who would punish a child for thinking, they resorted to speech, but were speaking in Q'xlzr. It was their first demon language, and they were getting about as proficient at it as anyone with a human-shaped mouth could.

"I'm sure your mother would agree with me that that is very rude," Oz pointed out. Once upon a time, the warning probably would have been enough. But the older they got, the more the precocious pair pushed the barriers. Oz suspected that if he hadn't been here for the transformation he likely would not be able to handle them now.

"Mummy doesn't know everything," Alaric stated. "And you don't either, Oz."

"Nobody does," Oz replied evenly. "But we are older than you, and we do know more than you do."

"Mummy's only a couple of years older than us," Ariel put in. "She can't know much more."

Oz sighed. The verbal skirmishes were occurring more frequently now, and he honestly didn't know he could win this one.

&&&&&&&&

"I've been thinking, luv..," Spike began, as he and Rose boarded the lift to their flat.

"You didn't hurt anything, did you?" Rose teased. She'd never have thought of something like that a few years back, Spike reflected.

Spike arched an eyebrow at her. "You'll pay for that later, pet," he warned. "Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I think it's high time we cleared out the stuff we've got stored in the spare bedroom."

"And the reason for this would be?" Rose prompted.

"Time the kids were in separate rooms," Spike answered in a rush. "Should have done it by now."

"They won't like it," Rose predicted. "They may get a little argumentative from time to time, but they still don't like to be apart."

"They're too old to be sharing a room," Spike declared. "They're just going to have to deal with it. We're their parents, babe. We're supposed to be the ones calling the shots, not them."

Rose sighed. "I suppose that you're right, darling. But they are going to create a scene, you know that."

Spike looked a little guilty. "Think we've been letting them get away with too much," he muttered. "My fault as much as yours, sweetheart. But this time they're going to learn that what we say goes."

&&&&&&&

"I wish that you'd learn to write in English," Angel grumbled. "Every time you send me a note, I have to take it to Rose so that she can translate it."

"Speaking you funny language hard enough," the Q'xlzr demon replied. "Vampire want the scoop or not?"

"You know what Havoc & Associates is up to?" Angel asked. "I won't pay you until I get a definite answer."

"Still just getting bits and pieces," the little demon admitted. "But spell have something to do with a soul."

Angel stiffened in surprise. "Who's soul?" he inquired. He had an uncomfortable feeling that he already knew the answer to that one, and he didn't like it.

Blue gray shoulders shrugged, and the tips of its ears drooped. "I no able to find out," it confessed. "Just know Havoc want spell-caster can do something with soul." It gave Angel a calculating look. "More info than you be having before. Vampire pay I."

Angel counted out money into the informant's hand while thinking it was probably time to call a staff meeting. If his hunch was right, there were about to be radical changes at Wolfram and Hart, and none of them good. Unless they could find a way to safeguard him against whatever spells might come.

"You'll keep me up to date, won't you?" he asked the Q'xlzr.

The noseless little demon somehow managed to convey the impression of an injured sniff. "Of course," it replied loftily. "Vampire one of best customers. I making much money." It looked at the bills in its hand. "Should be making more money."

"You'll get more," Angel promised. "As soon as you can come up with more information."

Business concluded, if less that satisfactorily, the demon was now ready to gossip. "How Rose and offspring?" it asked.

&&&&&&&

"Won't do it." Alaric's lower lip protruded in a pout. "First we gotta do these bloody stupid lessons, now this."

"We don't want to be in different rooms," Ariel said. "Please, don't make us, daddy." She gave him a winsome look, and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Spike and Rose exchanged glances. Different methods, but the selfsame goals. Once again, the twins were united against them. They were the parents, so why did they feel outnumbered?

"The subject's not open for discussion," Spike said firmly. "You're getting separate rooms, and that's the end of that. If I hear any more backchat out of you two, you're getting grounded."

There was a silent conference, and while Spike wasn't sure what to make of it, Rose suspected that the children were up to something.

Alaric started to open his mouth to say something, but Spike gave him a look that shut him up. For a moment, the two looked so alike, right down to their expressions, that Rose had difficulty not laughing. It was one of the reasons that she had difficulties in being firm with her son. The same reason that Spike had similar difficulties with his daughter.

"So," Rose said brightly, trying to break the tension. "Shall we start tonight, or do you want to wait until the weekend, darling?" Her eyes pleaded with Spike to wait, give the children some time to adjust.

Spike had intended to implement his plan immediately, but with three sets of eyes looking at him like that, one pair of them being ones he had a hard time saying no, to, he gave in. "I 'spose the weekend's good enough," he agreed reluctantly. "You do enough during the week, babe, without adding this on." He had said that mainly to give the twins the idea that he was delaying things solely for their mother's sake, and not for theirs. Not that such dissimulation usually had much effect. The twins had their ways of getting the whole story. Bleeding unfair it was, too, having kids that could pull stuff right out of your mind like that.

"Thank you, daddy." Ariel flung her arms around him and gave him a big kiss, and Spike felt a sappy grin starting to spread over his face.

&&&&&&

"Here's your demon references, Wesley." Rose dropped a stack of papers on his desk. "Who did the filing on this?"

"Eh?" Wesley looked up from his computer screen. "Are those the references on the Janus demon, Rose?"

"Yes," Rose sighed impatiently. "And instead of being filed under 'j', which any reasonable person would expect, whoever filed this information put it under 'd' for demon. Who could possibly work for Wolfram and Hart and not know that there are thousands of types of demons?"

"Someone who worked here before we took over," Wes answered, only half there. "Did you re-file it properly?"

"Of course," Rose replied. "Do you want me to do any more research for your book, or would you rather have me work out the quarterly budget?"

"Would you?" Wesley's eyes lit up. Then, he saw Rose's face fall, and realized that she had been being sarcastic and he had just caused it to backfire on her. And it was hardly fair saddling her with the mundane chores when his project was a purely personal one. "Never mind, Rose," he said. "I'll do it."

Before either one of them could say anything else, the phone rang. Wesley answered it, but beyond the initial greeting said nothing. Then, he hung up and reluctantly saved the information on his computer screen. "It looks like neither one of us will be doing the quarterly budget right now, Rose," he remarked. "We may have some actual work related research to do soon. Angel has called a staff meeting."

"Did he give you any idea what it was about?" Rose asked, following him out of the office.

"No," Wesley replied. "But he did sound a bit.., tense. I mean, more so than usual. Something big must be up."

"It usually is," Rose pointed out. "Did you ever think it might be kind of nice to be a.., normal person, Wesley?"

Wes laughed. "I think we all do at times," he answered. "But don't you like feeling like you're making a difference, Rose? No matter how small?"

"Sometimes it seems to be so small that it's practically invisible," Rose observed. She sighed. "I guess you're right, though. And think how many people just go through their lives letting it all happen to them and never even try to make a difference."

&&&&&&&&

The mage's attention was focused on the object in front of him. It looked rather like a Rubik's cube, except that it was composed of many colored crystals. There didn't seem to be any other components that he felt were necessary. Stenslow hovered nearby, not wanting to interfere, lest he defeat his own purposes, but he was increasingly impatient.

Then, the cube began to glow. Dimly at first, then with increasing brightness. For a moment, it blazed so brightly that it was almost blinding. It subsided a bit, but continued to glow.

"There," the mage said. "Contained within this receptacle is the vampire's soul."

"Now that you've removed it," Stenslow said thoughtfully. "Would you be able to put it back?"

The mage nodded. "I never cast a spell that I cannot undo," he replied. "Since it is often the case that the magiks do not work the way that one thought they would."

Stenslow nodded equally thoughtfully. But it wasn't just in thought, it was also a signal. Travers nodded back, produced a pistol, complete with silencer and shot the mage in the back.

As the mage slumped forward, and blood seeped from the gunshot wound, Stenslow remarked. "I went to too much damned trouble to get that vampire's soul out for anyone to put it back."

&&&&&&&

Angel had been waiting for his staff to assemble when he suddenly felt dizzy. He sat down abruptly, before he fell down. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but to no avail. He put his head down on his desk for a moment, hoping the dizzy spell would pass. When he raised his head, a very un-Angel-like grin was on his face. He surveyed his surroundings.

"Well, well, well," he remarked. "All the trappings of power. Whoever took that soul out, I owe them a big favor." The intercom buzzed. He had to think a moment, dredging up Angel's memories, then pressed the button. "What is it?"

"The staff are starting to arrive," Harmony informed him. "Shall I send them right in?"

"Yes, Harmony," Angelus said. "Send them in." This promised to be one hell of a good time. Let all the underlings believe that he was still their brooding, whiny, pain in the ass boss, then start running things his way. He definitely would have to find out who had removed his soul. At the very least, they deserved a quick, painless death.

&&&&&&&

Angelus paced as he talked, trying to keep in character. Didn't want the peons to start getting suspicious, not just yet. "The Q'xlzr demon told me that Havoc & Associates is looking for someone to cast a spell that has something to do with a soul," he said. He just let the bombshell lie where he'd dropped it, sure that they would get the hint. What they didn't know was that from their point of view, at least, it was too late.

"We gotta nip that right in the bud," Spike vowed. "You're a big enough pain in the ass now. Angelus raised it to an art form."

He suppressed a grin. Whatever strange things he could ever have imagined, Spike, not only with a soul, but a family as well, a responsible citizen, no less, was never on the books.

"Perhaps Rose and I should get right into research," Wesley offered. "See if we can find a way to prevent anyone from removing your soul."

"Sounds good," Angelus said. He tried to ignore a queasy feeling. That was easy enough to do, just watching Rose walk away. He couldn't believe that that sniveling, spineless shit had actually had her in his arms, warm and willing and had settled for nothing more than a few kisses. Once he got settled in, made sure that he was accepted as Angel, he'd see if he could remedy that. It had been a long time.

"You wanna do a little ditty for me, big guy?" Lorne asked, more than half hoping that the answer would be no. "See if we can nail it down?"

Angelus shook his head. Right now, the last thing he needed was the empath finding out what had happened. "I don't see that as being necessary," he said slowly. "We know that Havoc & Associates were threatening to do something to us if we didn't play along with them. I don't think it takes a great leap of faith to figure out that getting rid of my soul would play right into their hands."

"Even the kids can tell you that two and two makes four," Spike added. He might get a little put out with his offspring at times, but he never missed a chance to brag on them. "And this sounds about that simple."

"Well," Lorne said. "If you're not going to sing for me, and by the way, Angelcakes, thanks big time for that one, then I guess that it's business as usual for me." He made his exit.

"While Wes and Rose and looking at spells, I'll see what R&D can put together," Fred put in, rising to her feet. "I remember what it was like when you were Angelus before, and I really don't want to sit through another performance."

"You do that, Fred," Angelus replied. "I don't want a repeat performance any more than you do."

"Let me know when there's some ass to be kicked," Spike drawled, hauling himself up. "You gonna be by for sparring practice as usual?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Angelus promised. When the room had cleared, he smiled again. So far, the entire group had bought it. Even Spike, who damn well should know better. He was a better actor than even he had expected. And the thought of kicking Spike's scrawny ass around a practice room held a definite appeal.

&&&&&&

"You've seen him before, haven't you, Wesley?" Rose inquired nervously as they headed back to research.

"Seen who? Oh, you mean Angelus. Yes, I have," Wesley replied. "Didn't you know, Rose?"

"A lot of the things I knew.., then," Rose began, phrasing things discreetly, lest anyone might be listening. "Seem to be fading away. It's almost as if they are getting replaced by new memories."

"Some day when you have the time," Wesley suggested. "You might want to sit down and write out what you do remember from then. Before they all fade."

"I might do that," Rose agreed. "If I can ever find the time. Do you have any idea how much time and effort two six year olds take?"

"Twice as much as one six year old?" Wes teased.

Rose gave him a fondly exasperated look. "We are talking about my children here, Wesley," she pointed out. "I don't know much about normal, human children, but I'd be willing to bet that they'd be.., a day in the park, compared to Alaric and Ariel." She shifted gears back to business. "The last time he lost his soul, didn't you do that yourselves?"

"Much to our regret," Wesley replied. "But I believe we learned our lesson. Whatever happens, we cannot allow Angel to lose his soul again."


	5. Shutting the Barn Door

31

Shutting the Barn Door

As Angelus stepped out of the office, Harmony piped up, "Training with Spikey, boss?"

"As usual," he agreed evenly. He considered the possibilities presented by Harmony. She was pretty, and it had been a long time. He reluctantly dismissed her. Too easy. Half the fun was in the pursuit. He had almost passed out of earshot when he remembered something. "Harmony, call Cariadoc Stenslow at Havoc & Associates and make an appointment for me."

"Any particular time?" Harmony asked, while she started looking up the number.

"At his earliest convenience," Angelus answered, and continued towards ops.

&&&&&&&

Wesley went to check on what progress, if any, Rose had made. He found her, eyes riveted to the computer screen, face ashen and with an expression of sickened horror.

"Rose?" At first, she didn't hear him, so Wesley gently swiveled her chair around so that she was no longer facing the terminal. "What in God's name were you reading, Rose?"

"Angelus," she forced out, barely above a whisper. "I know he didn't have a soul, but how could anyone do the things he did?"

"You're supposed to be finding a way to keep his soul where it belongs," Wes chided softly. "Not reading up on what he did without a soul. You're going to give yourself nightmares."

She nodded. "I think so," she conceded. "But once I started reading, there just seemed to be a certain amount of morbid fascination..,"

"I understand," he replied sympathetically. "Now, do you think you could stick to the business at hand, or do you want to scare yourself some more?"

"I'll be good," Rose promised.

&&&&&

"This is the same stuff we did yesterday," Alaric protested.

"Not all of it," Oz replied. "Besides, not everyone is as smart as you are. They need some repetition to help them remember things."

"Math is boring," Ariel stated. "Why do we have to learn it anyway?"

Oz was beginning to see that he was going to have to, no pun intended, re-vamp all the lesson plans. If he didn't, the entire experience was going to be like the Chinese water torture. For the kids, and for him.

&&&&&&

"What's with you today?" Spike demanded the moment Angelus set foot in his domain.

"What are you talking about?" Had Spike figured it out? He didn't think so. If Spike had noticed a change, he would have said something at the staff meeting.

"I mean you checking out Rose's ass when she left the meeting." Spike swung his staff in a wide arc, and as Angelus moved to block it, he abruptly changed directions and caught him from the other side. "That's my ass."

"Since you've never gotten around to marrying her," Angelus couldn't resist taunting. "Then I'd say that ass is up for grabs." He attempted to sweep Spike's feet out from under him, and failed.

"If you grab her ass," Spike growled. "It's the last thing you'll do with those hands. Why are you on about us getting married all of a sudden?"

Angelus paused, trying to come up with something Angel might say. "She's a pretty girl," he said slowly. "A lot of guys are bound to look. And there will be some of them that want to do more than look."

Spike sighed. "Look, you dumb ponce, I said I'd talk it over with her. But I haven't bloody well had a chance yet. So back off, will ya?"

Angelus raised his hands in mock surrender, and Spike slammed his staff into his gut.

&&&&&&&

"Please, have a seat.., Angelus." Stenslow hadn't risen from his own chair. He just sat there, fondling a multi-colored crystalline cube.

Angelus surveyed him carefully, much more thoroughly than Angel had been able to with the chauffeur's cap pulled down over his eyes. Narrow, close-set greedy eyes, set in a piggy little face. But there was intelligence there. And not one trace of anything even remotely resembling scruples.

"You're taking a big chance, Mr. Stenslow," Angelus said. "Inviting me to meet with you when you know who and what I am."

"I consider the risk to be minimal," Stenslow replied with a shrug. "After all, I'm the one who did you the favor of having your soul removed. And I don't think you'd have asked for the meeting if you hadn't figured out that I was the one responsible. Just for the record, how did you make the connection?"

"There's a Q'xlzr demon that Angel uses as an informant," Angelus answered. He didn't mind answering a few questions. He didn't intend to leave Stenslow alive. "It had given the word that you were beating the bushes for someone who could cast a spell that had something to do with a soul. It didn't take too much effort for me to figure out who I had to thank."

"You're more than welcome," Stenslow said modestly. "Having Angel as CEO of Wolfram and Hart was seriously cutting into our profits. I'm hoping that our relationship will be a bit more profitable."

"What makes you think that we're going to have any kind of relationship, profitable or otherwise?" Angelus asked. "In case you didn't know, I'm not known for my people skills."

"That's where I come in," Stenslow remarked. "You and I could make one hell of a team. I have the know-how, and you have the charisma. We could wield quite a bit of power between us. What do you say?"

"I say that I haven't had a bite to eat since someone removed my soul," Angelus replied. "I'm hungry enough that you're starting to look good." He rose from his seat.

"Ah-ah," Stenslow warned, holding the cube up. "See this, Angelus? It's your soul in here. While I didn't let the mage who cast the spell live long enough to give me all the details, I'm betting that if this breaks, you get your soul back. Whether you want it or not."

Angelus sat back down. "So we cooperate out of mutual self-interest," he commented. "I like that approach. Simple, easy to understand. Nothing so tacky as altruism involved."

Stenslow laughed. "Fate forefend," he said in mock horror. "I know that you're going to need a little time to adjust to being yourself again, so why don't you come back and see me in about a week?"

Angelus nodded. "And I'll certainly give some thought to your offer, Stenslow." He looked at the cube in Stenslow's hands. "I'd consider it a personal favor if you would put that up somewhere where it couldn't get broken."

"All part of the deal," Stenslow agreed. "I'll see you next week then."

&&&&&&

Rose entered Wesley's office. "Wesley," she began. "The spells for removing someone's soul could be counted on the fingers of one hand with fingers left over. But I haven't come across anything that will protect against any of them."

"Neither have I," Wesley admitted. "We have barely started, however, Rose. If there's one out there somewhere, we'll find it."

"But will we find it in time?" Rose asked. "After reading some of the things that Angelus is capable of, I'm terrified of the thought of what he could do here and now. Especially being in such a position of power."

"You have a good point," Wes mused. "Perhaps we ought to gather up the others and come up with some sort of contingency plan. What to do if Havoc & Associates actually proves able to remove Angel's soul."

"We could all meet at our place," Rose offered. "It's easy to get to, being here in the building. But I have to figure out what to do with the children. I don't want them to be a part of this."

Wesley sighed. "Rose, when was the last time you were able to keep a secret from those two? We can carry on all the secret meetings we like, and they'll still find out every little detail."

Rose looked a little embarrassed. "I suppose you're right," she allowed grudgingly. "But you can hardly blame me from wanting to protect my children from such.., unpleasantness."

"Of course not, Rose," Wesley soothed. "But the fact of the matter is that with their mental capabilities, all your efforts go for nothing." He looked at the time. "It's getting a little late in the day to set up a meeting tonight. Tomorrow night, perhaps?"

"I don't think there'll be a problem with that," Rose answered. "Do you think we should include Oz in the meeting? After all, he is rather closely connected with us, almost family. And Angelus always did like to prey on families."

Wesley nodded. "Good idea, Rose," he approved. "I'll start spreading the word, and we'll all meet at your place immediately after work tomorrow."

&&&&&&

Angelus reclined on the easy chair, taking in the opulent surroundings. It seemed a shame to waste all this on Angel, he thought. He took another sip of his drink. Pig's blood. He made a face. But there was plenty of it, and he didn't want to tip his hand just yet, and he was feeling too lazy at the moment to go far enough afield to make sure that the kill wouldn't be connected to anyone at Wolfram and Hart. But it was awfully damned quiet. He got up and started going through the c.d.s and d.v.d.s. The collection lived down to his anticipation of what he could expect of Angel. Nothing that he'd watch with a stake to his heart. A puzzled frown crossed his face momentarily. What was that idiot doing with Disney movies? He didn't think even sentimental Angel was that far gone. Then, dredging up Angel's memories, it struck home. Kids. Spike and Rose had a couple of kids. An evil grin spread across his face. Between the four of them, there was some serious fun to be had there. He was already starting to mull over the possibilities when another of the situation's realities struck him. As long as he was keeping up the masquerade, he didn't dare go near those brats. The little freaks were mind readers, and they didn't need any cooperation on his part to make it happen. Taking the happy family apart piece by piece would have to wait until he was ready to drop the Angel facade. Damn.

&&&&&&

"The kids have been awfully grumpy of late," Spike remarked as he turned down the covers of the bed. "Are they still pouting about having their own rooms?"

"That may be part of it," Rose conceded. She was seated at her vanity, brushing out her hair. She gave a little start when the hairbrush was removed from her hand and Spike took over the job. "I do wish you'd give me some warning when you do that, darling," she scolded gently. "It's not as if I can see you in the mirror."

"Sorry, pet," he apologized. "Now, what's been on your mind? If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were trying to keep secrets from me again."

"Not from you, love," Rose replied fondly. "No more secrets. They're at least as much trouble as lies. But I was trying not to let on to the children."

"Fat lot of good that'll do you, babe," Spike commented. He put the hairbrush down and pulled her up out of her seat. "Does it have anything to do with that private little word you had with Oz when we got home?"

Rose nodded. "We're all meeting here tomorrow after work," she explained. Seeing the storm clouds start to gather at not being consulted, she hastily added, "There wasn't any time to talk it over with you. But Wesley and I thought that maybe we all ought to get together and try to come up with what to do if Havoc & Associates does manage to take Angel's soul away."

Spike was torn between sulking and agreeing that it was a good idea. The sight of Rose in one of the clingy satin nightgowns she favored tipped the scales. Not the time to be getting out of sorts and causing a row. "It won't hurt," he conceded grudgingly. "Since you were talking to Oz, I take it he's going to be in on it?"

"Mm-hmm." Rose snuggled against Spike's bare chest. "If, heaven forbid, Angelus gets loose, he'll be at risk as much as the rest of us." She planted a kiss on his collarbone, that being where her lips were.

Spike decided that the rest of the discussions could wait until later as he swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

&&&&&&

'Mummy is worried.' Ariel and Alaric generally had a private discussion of the day's events after they were tucked up in bed for the night. It was easier, no interruptions.

'She's trying to protect us again.' Alaric was a bit impatient with the whole thing. 'When is she going to quit treating us like babies?'

'I don't know,' Ariel admitted. 'But we'll find out everything tomorrow night. She let Uncle Wes talk her into letting us stay.'

'Do you think Uncle Angel really will lose his soul?' Alaric was torn between horror and curiosity.

'I hope not.' There was no ambiguity about Ariel's reply. 'Mummy was thinking about some of the things he did without a soul. He'd kill us.'

'Uncle Angel wouldn't kill us,' Alaric scoffed. But his bluster had a note of doubt about it.

'It wouldn't be Uncle Angel,' Ariel pointed out. 'It's like there's two different people. It would look like Uncle Angel, but it wouldn't be Uncle Angel.'

'I don't like that,' Alaric reflected. 'I like Uncle Angel the way he is.'

'So do I,' Ariel agreed sleepily. She let her thoughts roam to the other bedroom for a moment. 'They're doing it. Want to listen?'

'Not tonight,' Alaric replied. 'I'm too sleepy. There'll be other nights.'

And the twins snuggled down in their beds and slept the sleep of the innocent.

&&&&&&

"I know one thing, luv," Spike murmured, stroking the skin that was every bit as satiny as the long since discarded nightgown. "If Angelus does show up, the first thing I'm doing is packing you and the kids into a car and sending you out of town. I don't want him getting near any of you."

"How are you going to do that?" Rose asked, cuddling closer. "As far as the senior partners are concerned, I'm sure, he'd still be the CEO of the company. If you put us in a company car, he could just order them to turn around, or take us somewhere you couldn't find us."

"Bloody hell," Spike swore softly. He thought a moment. "I'll have Valentine take you. He'll listen to me before he does Angelus. He'll be afraid that if he doesn't, I'll kick his weenie ass. And I would, too."

"When are you going to stop tormenting him?" Rose mumbled. "He's nice enough, for a vampire without a soul. And he seems to make Harmony happy. What more do you want from him?"

"A little bit more big bad and a little less wuss," Spike replied promptly. "Especially if I'm going to have to trust him to keep the three people I care about more than anything, safe."

As was generally the case, any time Spike started talking about how much he cared about her and their children, Rose started getting that gooey feeling inside. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, babe," he replied, following it up with a kiss. "Looks like a big day tomorrow, so why don't we get a little rest?"

&&&&&&

Angelus lay in bed, but his eyes were wide open, and his mind was whirling. Thinking of this plan and that, trying to decide what would be most effective. And the most fun. And how long he could keep acting like Angel without making himself sick. But, he reminded himself, it was all part of the game. The longer they believed, the sweeter it would be when he proved them for the fools they were. Then, there was the matter of Cariadoc Stenslow, and that pesky soul of his. He needed to get that soul away from Stenslow. He didn't trust it in anyone's keeping but his own. If they weren't in California, he'd dig a deep, deep hole and bury the thing. But here, if he did something like that, with his luck, a quake would come along and break the damn thing and trap him in that stinking soul again. He was ready to go to any lengths to prevent that, including playing along with Stenslow, for the time being. Until he could get that soul. This time, there wasn't going to be anyone putting it back in him. He was going to stay Angelus until the end of time. As sleep finally started to overcome him, he idly wondered if there was a convent nearby. It had been a long time since he'd had a nun.


	6. Flirting With Disaster

37

Flirting With Disaster

"Hello, Rose." Angelus sat on her desk, leaned on the computer terminal. "Your Q'xlzr demon sent me another note."

Rose sighed. "How many times do I have to say that it's not my demon." She made to take the note, but ended up running her finger along the edge of the missive, earning her a paper cut. Bright red blood immediately welled up in the shallow wound.

Rose started groping for her box of tissues, only to find it empty. She stared helplessly at her finger, trying to figure out what to do before the blood started dripping on her work. Many a person would have automatically stuck the finger in their mouth, but after her brief bout with blood drinking during her pregnancy, she had acquired an extreme distaste for it. She looked up at Angel, eyes pleading for some sort of assistance.

Angelus fought back a smile. He raised her hand to his lips and ran the tip of his tongue over the cut, all the while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on hers. He watched her pupils dilate, heard her heart-rate increase. He reluctantly released her hand, since he wasn't ready to tip his just yet.

"Let's try this again," he suggested. He laid the paper on the keyboard in front of her so that she wouldn't be at risk of getting another cut, much as he had relished the small taste he'd had of her blood. Soon enough, he decided, he'd do a lot more than taste. Her blood and other things. Not only would those things in and of themselves amuse him, but there would be the added piquancy of knowing how it would affect Spike.

Rose looked down at the note, staring at it intently, not only to make out the odd script, but to hide the brilliant red blush on her face. She didn't know what had passed between them, but it didn't seem right. She resolved to tell Spike about it immediately as she got home, then remembered that she wouldn't be able to, they'd be having the meeting with the rest of the team. Later, then. No more keeping secrets from Spike. Especially secrets like this.

"It says that it's canceling your next meeting," she informed him without looking up. "It says that all of its sources have suddenly gone silent. Some of them seem to have died, abruptly and mysteriously." Curious now, she looked back up at him. "Do you think that means that Mr. Stenslow is aware that you're investigating him?"

Angelus shrugged. "I suppose that anything's possible," he replied. Then, deciding that it was necessary to remain in keeping with the role he was playing, he asked, "How are the kids taking to their lessons?"

Rose laughed, and it was from relief as much as amusement. Now, she felt that she was on familiar footing. "They think the lessons are boring," she answered. "I think Oz is planning to try to tailor the lessons to them a bit in an effort to hold their interest."

Ah yes, the werewolf. There were a lot of details that he was going to have to take into account when he was making his plans. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your work now," he commented. He got off her desk. "See you later, Rose."

"Yes, see you later," she echoed. For some reason, she felt compelled to watch his back until she was sure that he was well and truly gone.

&&&&&&

Gunn dropped the stack of files on Angel's desk.

"Here it is," he said. "Everything you ever wanted to know about Havoc & Associates, and Cariadoc Stenslow. And probably some things you didn't want to know."

"But I do want to know it all," Angelus replied. And he did. He wanted to know Cariadoc Stenslow inside and out. Until such a time as he turned him inside out. Or whatever happened to take his fancy at the moment. "Thanks, Gunn, I appreciate it." He did too, although having to be polite left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"No problem, man," Gunn rejoined. "If you need anything else, just give a yell." He exited the office.

Angelus started thumbing through the paperwork. There was a lot of it. There seemed to be some rather obvious drawbacks to being in the seat of power. He started sorting through the welter of paper. He put aside the information on Havoc & Associates. That stuff could wait. Right now, he wanted to know what made Stenslow tick. What he did, how he thought, what he ate for breakfast. All of it. Once he had that down, he could retrieve his soul and break his tenuous contact with the man. What kind of idiot was he that he thought he could actually make a deal with Angelus? A snort of laughter escaped him. Soon, he would be the same kind of idiot that all the other people who had thought they could make deals with him were.

A dead one.

&&&&&&

"Have you talked to Angel today, Fred?" Rose asked between bites.

"I haven't seen him since the staff meeting yesterday morning," Fred replied. She looked at Rose quizzically. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Rose admitted. "But he came to my office this morning with another note from the Q'xlzr demon for me to translate, and he was acting a little.., odd."

"Maybe it's just because he's worried about this whole soul-stealing deal," Fred mused. "I think he probably hates Angelus more than any of the rest of us. I mean, how can you like someone who's given you a hundred years of remorse to deal with?"

"I guess it could be that," Rose conceded grudgingly. She had doubts on the matter though, that was amply evident. She gave up and pushed the matter to the back of her mind. She shifted to a cheerier topic. "Have you and Wesley made any progress on finding a house?"

Fred gave a little sniff. "I think we're going to be stuck in his bachelor apartment forever," she replied. "The affordable stuff is invariably in the wrong part of town. And the prices on the rest are not to be believed."

&&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr demon moved silently through the shadows. It should see its contact soon. In the past day or so, they'd been disappearing at an alarming rate. And the little blue gray demon was becoming alarmed. If Havoc & Associates were working their way down its sources of information, eventually, they'd reach it. It wasn't quite ready to die yet. The only thought that cheered it at all was the thought of the hazard pay it would be able to extract from the boss vampire. That is, if it were still around to collect. It glanced around nervously. The contact should be here already. The Q'xlzr itself had had a small snag in the transportation department, and had arrived late. But no sign of the contact. Its ears were even busier than its eyes, turning this way and that, listening for things as yet unseen. It halted a moment. Had there been a sound some yards distant? It turned its ear in the direction the sound had come from. There it was again. The sound of a footfall. Not good, because it was not the contact. The demon's hearing was a finely tuned instrument, and it recognized those known to it by the sound of their tread as readily, if not more so, as their faces. The footsteps were drawing nearer. It decided that discretion was the better part of being around the collect its fee, and ducked into a shadowed niche between buildings in the dark, dank alleyway.

And still the sound of a large man's tread came nearer and ever nearer. It stopped almost right where the Q'xlzr had been standing, only a few feet away from where the little demon was trying to become even smaller.

The man looked around, but apparently missed the quivering, blue gray figure huddled into a small ball nearby. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, extracted one and lit it. He stood there, puffing at it until there was nothing left but the filter, then flipped it away with a practiced flick of his fingers. He waited a few moments more, then sighed and moved on.

The Q'xlzr remained where it was until some time after the footsteps had passed beyond the range of even its excellent hearing. When the man had reached inside his jacket to get his cigarettes, it had seen the, to its eyes at least, very large gun that also resided there. The vampire's fee was going to increase by an order of magnitude.

&&&&&&

Oz shuffled the flash cards again. He seemed to be making progress on the math front now, at any rate. He'd turned it into a sort of game, and the children were picking up on the basics out of sheer competitiveness. He flipped up a card.

"Four," said Alaric smugly.

Oz didn't need to see the equation on the front of the card, since the answer was printed on the back. He turned it up anyway. 1 plus 3. "Very good, Alaric," he remarked. He held up another card.

"Nine," Ariel jumped in quickly to forestall her brother. She sounded, if it were possible, even more smug than her brother had. Oz again looked at the card and saw 4 plus 5. "Excellent," he praised. Now, if he could just find a way to get them to take this much of an interest in the rest of their subjects, they would be home free. He turned up the next card.

&&&&&&

"Here now," Spike protested. "The idea is to keep us both sharp and in practice, not to mention trying to keep you from succumbing to that swivel-chair spread. Not to dust me."

"Sorry, Spike," Angelus said, without the slightest hint of remorse. But that was all right, he reflected, since Angel wouldn't have put a great deal of sincerity into it either. "I just got carried away."

"Well you want to be more careful with that thing," Spike shot back, far from mollified. "Remember, if you end up staking me, you'll kill Rose as well. Stupid git."

"I said I was sorry," Angelus replied, putting a hint of a whine in his voice. "Maybe if you didn't suck so bad at this, you wouldn't have come so close to ending your career."

"Me suck?" Spike seemed to be unable to absorb the concept. "I'll show you who sucks, mate, and it ain't me. Leastways not when it comes to fighting."

"Can we leave your love-life out of it?" Angelus suggested. Given the preceding comment, the remark could be taken either of two ways. He was banking on the one that would piss Spike off. And it was safe money.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Spike snarled. "I always knew you were, you big ponce. You just can't stand the fact that I'm happy. And getting some, which is more than you can say."

Angelus slipped in under Spike's guard and stopped with the stake just barely touching his chest. He didn't want to kill Spike. At least, not yet. But right now, he was enjoying himself immensely.

&&&&&&&

Later in the day, as Angelus continued to read up on the life of one Cariadoc Stenslow, he had a rare visit from Eve. "What brings you here?" he asked abruptly. Hot looking little number, he thought. But Angel didn't like her, didn't trust her, well, there at least, they had some common ground, unpalatable as the fact was to him. He didn't trust anyone. Part of the whole demon/no soul thing.

Eve perched on the front of the desk and leaned towards him, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. "You can drop the act, Angelus," she said in matter-of-fact tones. "Did you honestly think that the senior partners wouldn't notice?"

Angelus blinked in surprise. Since Angel didn't know much of anything about the senior partners, neither did he. "So what do the senior partners think of it?" he asked cautiously, actually admitting to nothing.

Eve shrugged, and in the position she was in, it did wonders for the sightseeing aspects of things. "As far as they're concerned, it's business as usual," she replied. "They put you in charge, they didn't stipulate that the soul had to be along for the ride."

Angelus grinned, both from relief and from the peep show he was enjoying. He'd been half afraid that the senior partners might take unpleasant steps. He knew they were evil, but they must have had some reason for putting Angel in charge of things, and Angelus might not fit into their plans. "That's good to know," he conceded. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me? Or was the whole purpose of your visit just to let me know that the senior partners know? That, and be a tease."

"Who's teasing?" Eve asked softly. "I'm not Fred, or Rose, or even Harmony. And I find the thought of making it with the infamous Angelus very exciting."

Angelus decided that he'd show her a thing or two about teasing. First. He turned his gaze back down at the papers in front of him and pretended to concentrate on what was written there for all he was worth. In truth, though, his mind was already racing to the conquest. He listened intently as Eve slid down off the desk and made her way to the door. Just as her hand was reaching for the doorknob, he said, "Eve?"

She turned to look at him, hand still on the door.

"Lock it," Angelus ordered, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Eve smiled and locked the door.

&&&&&&

Several voices were raised in an unintelligible cacophony. And tempers were rising along with the voices.

Lorne sighed and took a sip from the brandy that he'd cadged out of Spike. He glanced at Rose and they both shook their heads. Even the twins were adding to the clamor. Aside from the two of them, the only one who wasn't adding to the decibel level was Oz. He decided it was time to do something about breaking it up before it turned into an out and out brawl. He opened his mouth and let out a sustained note, just pitched so that it wouldn't start trashing the breakables, including, most importantly of all, his glass.

It did the trick, though. Everyone shut up and turned to look at the empath, faces in various expressions of anger.

"Do you think we could be just a teensy bit adult about this?" Lorne suggested mildly. "Venting your frustrations is one thing, boys and girls. But it isn't going to come up with a plan."

"Well the Watcher's plan for everyone to carry a trank gun about with them won't work," Spike stated flatly. "I can tuck one away in me jacket easy enough, and him'n Charlie are always packing something, so no big. But people are going to talk if the girls start carrying them around. 'Sides, Rose has never handled one. Chances are she'd shoot her own foot, and then wouldn't we all be in a pretty mess?"

"Have you got a better idea, Spike?" Wesley shot back. "Considering that it would likely be at fairly close quarters, I can take Rose down to the practice range tomorrow and have her proficient enough not to shoot herself inside of an hour."

"You still have to figure out a way for them to keep them under cover," Gunn pointed out. "Fred might get by with putting one in the pocket of her lab coat, although the weight would make it a little conspicuous. But Rose and Harmony tend towards.., well-fitting clothes. There's no way they could hide one."

"If you can give me a little time," Fred remarked, now that the furor had died down far enough that she could be heard. "Then just give me a few hours in the lab. I can design and build a much smaller model. Something easily concealed, even for us, 'girls'."

"If you make the gun that much smaller, won't that make it impossible to get a large enough dose of the tranquilizer in the cartridge?" Oz asked sensibly. It was the first time since they'd gathered in the senior partner's suite that he'd spoken.

Fred shook her head. "Not a problem," she promised. "The array of tranquilizers that Wolfram and Hart has on hand is not to be believed. And they've developed quite a few that never hit the market, even the black market. There's one that's powerful enough that a couple of drops would stop a charging rhino. I think it ought to do just fine in putting a vampire to sleep."

Spike winced at the thought, but he really needed the information for his own peace of mind. "Have you tested it, Fred, pet?" he asked. "Because if you haven't, I'll guinea pig it for you. When it's Angelus we're talking about, I don't want to take any chances."

"Spike, if that stuff works like I think it will, you'll be out for the better part of the day," Fred protested. "What if something happens and we need you?"

Spike shrugged. "I'm not the only well-trained fighter around here," he admitted. A grin broke over his features. "Just the best looking."

&&&&&&&&

By the time they were curled up in bed, spooned tightly together, it had completely slipped Rose's mind to tell Spike about Angel's strange behavior.


	7. Proposals and Propositions

40

Propositions and Proposals

Spike looked at Val and jerked his head towards his office, then went inside.

Val followed with dragging feet. He had the nagging feeling that Spike was going to fire him, although for the unlife of him he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't made any spectacular screw-ups lately.

As soon as the door shut, Spike began speaking.

"I'm gonna be out of commission for most of the day," he stated without warning. "I put Rogers in charge, but I want to make sure that you're ready to back him up."

Val was taken aback to say the least. It was the first time he could remember Spike ever conferring his authority on someone else. Or trusting him with some responsibility.

"Does this have anything to do with what's been going on with Angel?" he asked cautiously, fearing Spike might bite his head off for it, but wanting to know anyway.

"Didn't know you knew," Spike remarked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. "Harm tell you?"

Val nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "It's not going to get her in trouble or anything, is it? Telling me, I mean."

"Can't see why it should," Spike replied. "But if Harm told you everything, then you know why I won't be about today. Gotta take a nice, long nap. Hopefully."

Val thought as hard as he could on the subject, and finally came to a conclusion that he didn't much like, but would probably be in everyone's best interests. His included. "I'll do it," he offered.

"What?" Spike's feet came down off the desk and his chair legs hit the floor with a resounding crash. Beyond that single syllable, he seemed to be incapable of speech.

"If.., anything happens while you're out of it," Val said slowly. "Then we're out our best fighter. I couldn't protect anyone from Angelus, I'm not that good. And as for the tranquilizer, all you really need to test it is a vampire, right?"

Spike nodded thoughtfully. "Sound reasoning," he agreed. "But I wasn't asking you to volunteer."

"I know," Val replied. "But I still think it ought to be me." He broke into a lopsided grin. "Maybe for once, I'll actually be able to make Harmony proud of me."

A grin tugged at Spike's lips as well. "You go along to R&D then," he directed. "I'll ring up Fred to let her know about the change of players."

&&&&&&&&

Eve perched on the front of his desk again. "Busy?" she asked.

"Very," replied Angelus, not even looking up from the papers he was studying. "I hope you don't think we have a relationship, Eve. Emotional scenes are so exhausting."

"I didn't," Eve lied. She had been secretly hoping that he'd be so enamored of her charms that that was exactly what would happen. "I did want to know what you had in mind for.., them." The final pronoun was full of venom.

Angelus finally bothered to look up. "You really hate them, don't you?" he remarked. "Never mind about my plans. I'll turn this place upside down soon enough."

"I want to help." It was uttered with complete sincerity, and when Angelus looked into her eyes, he saw a hunger he hadn't seen even when he'd been bedding her. It was a familiar look, a lust for revenge. That was something he could respect.

"What have they done to you?" All information, no matter what, could prove useful in the long run.

Eve's nose went in the air. "They act like they're so superior to me," she said bitterly. "Like I should get down on my knees and apologize for breathing the same air they do." She turned her gaze back to him, and this time, the look was a pleading one. "Please let me help. I want to pay them back for treating me like dirt."

Angelus dragged her across the desk and claimed her lips in a rough demanding kiss that had nothing to do with affection. "Sheathe your claws for now, kitten," he warned. "Just keep your mouth shut and go about business as usual. I'll let you know when I can use you."

"If you don't," she warned, lips still a hairsbreadth from his. "Then I'll stake you myself. You can keep such affections as you have, Angelus. But don't deprive me of my revenge." She moved away from him.

She was half-way to the door when he fired his parting shot. "I like the scarf," he commented. "Fashion statement?"

Eve ran a finger under the scarf that she had loosely tied around her throat. "I didn't want to answer any awkward questions about why I have a hickey with what appears to be fang marks in the middle of it," she replied lightly, and made her exit.

&&&&&&

Val eyed the hypodermic nervously. "I thought it was going to be used in a trank gun," he mumbled. Somehow, for some reason, that didn't seem quite so bad.

"You don't need the gun to deliver the dose to a willing subject," Fred said. "Why don't you lay down on the table? If this stuff works like I think it will, you'll be out before I can finish the injection."

He complied with her suggestion, but his eyes never left the syringe. "I thought Harmony said that it would only take a couple of drops of that stuff," he remarked. "That looks like a hell of a lot more than a couple of drops."

"But there is only a couple of drops of the drug," Fred assured him. "The rest is sterile water. It makes it easier to inject all the drug into you. If I didn't have it mixed with the water, most of the drug would just remain uselessly on the inside of the syringe."

"I see," Val murmured. He was beginning to regret his attack of nobility. "Does the needle have to be that big?"

&&&&&&

Angelus caught the staff that Spike tossed to him. "No stakes today?" he asked teasingly. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't trust me, Spike."

"You, I trust." This was said grudgingly, as if it caused Spike actual physical pain to say it. "But what I don't sodding trust is your reflexes. Yesterday was a bit too close of a call for my own personal comfort."

"And we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, would we?" Angelus mocked. At least around Spike, he could be himself, mostly. The long-standing rivalry between them afforded him the opportunity to take a few shots without it being in the least bit suspicious.

"You're in an awful damn good mood," Spike observed, starting to circle round him. "What gives? Somebody shove a feather up your ass?"

"You kiss your kids with that mouth?" Time to be a little more Angel-like, repulsive though the thought was. Besides, it was also another way to get under Spike's skin.

Spike reigned in his temper, with difficulty. "Speaking of kissing, why don't you kiss my ass?" He attacked.

"Kick your ass?" Angelus pretended to mishear him. "I'd be happy to. But aren't you getting a little tired of it? Or is that how you get off?"

Spike shook his head in mock-sorrow while dodging a blow. "I'd heard that even vamps can start losing their hearing when they get old," he remarked. "Bound to happen sometime, I guess. Don't you worry your poor, old head, Peaches. We'll take good care of you."

&&&&&&

"Have you got anything, Rose?" Wesley asked. He'd been in to check her progress almost hourly, since he was making none himself.

"A headache," she replied. "But nothing that can protect Angel's soul. This is so frustrating. I feel like I just want to throw something."

"I can't help you there," Wes answered. "But how do you feel about shooting something? I did say that I'd take you to the shooting range and teach you the basics of handling a firearm."

"I've shot a gun before," Rose pointed out. She stifled the queasy feeling she always got at the thought of Ahmed Al-Shere.

"I don't know how much Fred intends to streamline the model," Wesley admitted, pulling her out of her chair. "But it's still going to handle differently than that pea-shooter you fired before. You need to practice. If Spike's worst fears came true and you did end up shooting yourself, you'd probably die from an overdose before anyone could do anything to help you."

Rose allowed him to drag her along. "Aren't we being a little alarmist?" she inquired. "I mean, the Q'xlzr demon hasn't come up with any new leads. Maybe Havoc & Associates can't find anyone who can cast their spell."

"A little paranoia never hurt anyone," Wesley remarked. "And learning how to handle a gun is a useful skill. Especially in our line of work, Rose. What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"I didn't know I had one," Rose said with a sigh. "And if I did, I probably would have used it all up on Spike and the twins."

Wesley laughed at that one. "Come on, Rose," he said, voice still bubbling with amusement. "Let's go and get you acquainted with your new best friend."

&&&&&&

Gunn stopped in at R&D to see how the experiment was going and was surprised to see Val laid out on the table. "I thought that Spike was going to be the lab rat," he commented.

"Val volunteered at the last minute," Fred replied. "I think he hopes it will impress Harmony. He hasn't been doing too well on that score lately."

He gave the comatose figure another glance. "To be honest, I think I'm glad it's him rather than Spike," he remarked. "Spike may be a royal pain in the ass, but I'd sooner have him at my back in a fight than him." He looked over the electrical hook-ups. "How can you tell that he's really out and not just faking it?"

"Well, obviously we can't go by heart-rate and respiration," Fred answered. "Since vampires don't have them. But we can measure the brain waves, and when it comes to sleep patterns, theirs aren't any different than a humans."

"I'll take your word for it," Gunn conceded. "How long has he been out?"

Fred looked at an elapsed time display on the unit. "According to this, five hours now," she informed him. "He ought to be coming out of it pretty soon."

"If we can't figure out a way to get Angelus locked up in five hours," Gunn reflected. "Then I'd say that Angelus would be the least of our problems."

"Angelus is never the least of anyone's problems," Fred corrected him. "But five hours of course, is a give or take. Even vampires have slight differences in metabolism. And Angel is bigger than Val. The same dose won't keep him out for as long."

"But it would still be a matter of hours, right?" Gunn asked a little nervously. He wasn't at all cool on the thought of having to tangle with a conscious Angelus. Especially knowing that it was also Angel. Trying not to do any serious damage to someone who didn't have a problem with doing some to you. A real good way to get your ass kicked.

Fred sighed. Gunn hadn't been the only person in here today asking pretty much all the same questions. "It would still be hours, Charles," she told him. "Of course, this is just the last resort. Hopefully, it won't come to this."

"I heard that," Gunn agreed. "What does that little line jumping up and down mean?" He pointed to the brain-wave display.

"It means that he's starting to wake up," Fred replied, going over the monitor and flipping a few switches. "Not to be mean or anything, but do you think you could leave now, Charles? I want to concentrate on Val, checking to see if there are any aftereffects from the drug."

"Sure thing, Fred," Gunn said amiably. He took another quick look at Val who was just starting to stir. "Don't forget to give him his lollipop."

&&&&&&

"Any word of radical changes at Wolfram and Hart?" Stenslow asked his assistant.

"None at all, sir," Travers replied. "It would seem that Angelus is maintaining the pose of Angel quite creditably."

"And his soul is locked up safely in the vault?" Stenslow queried. He wanted to make sure all was well with that precious crystal cube. He had too much riding on it for anything to happen to it.

"I oversaw it myself, sir," Travers assured him. "I also took the precaution of packing it in cotton wool to help insure that it would remain intact."

"Excellent," Stenslow approved. "And you've assigned twenty-four/seven surveillance on Angelus?"

"Yes, sir," Travers answered. "We even took the precaution of planting a bug in his office. So far, it's still there." His face looked disapproving at such laxness in security. All the offices at Havoc & Associates were swept for bugs twice a day.

Stenslow's eyebrows shot up. "Has anything of interest happened?"

"He's ordered files on the firm, and on you personally, sir," Travers informed him. For all the more inflection there was in his voice, he could have been commenting on the weather or reporting the time.

"Know who you're dealing with," Stenslow mused. "Let him read whatever he wants. No matter what he finds out, he'll learn that Cariadoc Stenslow is no one to be trifled with. Anything else?"

"Not really, sir," Travers said, a trifle apologetically. "Unless you count an encounter with their liaison to the senior partners."

"Encounter," Stenslow repeated. "You're going to have to be a little more precise with your language, Travers. Encounter could be interpreted several different ways. Did he meet with her, talk to her, or..,"

"From what could be determined from the tapes," Travers interrupted. "It would seem that he engaged in sexual relations with her."

Stenslow smiled. The infamous Angelus, feared and respected by so many. And when it all came down to it, still in many ways just a man, with a man's impulses. Thinking with his sexual organ. It was somewhere to start in the bargaining.

&&&&&&&

"How are you feeling, Val?" Fred asked solicitously, as she helped him to sit up. She had a recorder going so that she didn't have to take notes.

"Like I did the other day when Spike clocked me with a quarterstaff," he replied groggily. "What time is it, and how long have I been out of it?"

"Five point three nine hours," Fred answered, reading the numbers off the monitor. The time had automatically stopped ticking over when Val had registered as being conscious again.

"That long?" Val shook his head. He still felt a little foggy. "Maybe that's why I'm feeling hungry."

Fred nodded. "I thought you might." She handed him a thermos flask.

Val unscrewed the cap and sniffed it suspiciously. But when his senses registered it as what his system craved, he tilted the whole thermos up, gulping it down a little less than daintily. In only a minute or so, he had it drained.

"Thanks," he said. "I really needed that."

Fred handed him a tissue. "You really need that, too," she remarked. "Unless you want to explain another ruined shirt to Harmony."

&&&&&&&

As soon as they stepped in the lift up to their penthouse, Spike had Rose in his arms, kissing her vigorously.

"I see that a day's rest has given you plenty of energy," she remarked when he let her up for air.

"Didn't rest," Spike mumbled into her neck. "Valentine volunteered. He was the one who spent the day in dreamland."

"Not that I'm complaining," Rose murmured, snuggling into him. "But why the enthusiasm?"

"Do I need a reason?" Spike parried. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, and suddenly, it just seemed that the time was right. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Will you marry me, babe?"


	8. Predator and Prey

49

Predator and Prey

Angelus saw Eve headed his way as he was boarding the elevator to 'his' penthouse.

Her eyes flicked towards him briefly, asking a question, but her feet never broke their stride.

A quick glance up and down the hallway said they were the only ones around, so he made a long arm and snagged her around the waist, drawing her into the confines the elevator with him.

"Can't get enough of me?" he asked, his hands cupping her slender backside, pulling her close. His ego would certainly like to believe it, but his head said that she was cut from too similar a cloth as he was to be motivated solely by lust.

"If you want to, I wouldn't say no," Eve replied. The qualification confirmed his suspicions. "But I did have some official business. I just didn't think it would be a good idea if I were seen going to your office too often. I never did before. I don't want to blow your cover."

The elevator stopped at the penthouse. "What first?" Angelus inquired. "Business or pleasure?"

"Your call." Eve pulled the scarf from around her throat, showing the bruise, still livid and angry looking.

"Business," he decided. He walked into the kitchen, confident that she would follow.

She did. "It has occurred to the senior partners that what Angel knows, you know," she stated. "Is that true?"

He waited until the microwave signaled that his repast had reached body temperature before answering. "Pretty much," he said cautiously. "What do the senior partners want to know?"

"Everything," Eve replied. "But for starters, they'd like to know about Rose. And how she and Spike could have children."

Angelus shrugged. He was not, in general, a sharing person, and he didn't intend to share the biggest secret he had with the senior partners. At least, not just yet. "As far as the kids go," he remarked, skipping the first question. "It just seems that they were in the right place and time to fulfill a prophecy."

"Prophecies are tailored around the people they concern," Eve pointed out. "The prophecy says that Rose comes from beyond worlds. Where is that? You, or rather, Angel, is her best friend. Surely she told him."

Actually, he had been the first person that she'd told. Not Wesley, not even Spike, but him. And he wasn't going to tell Eve. He fell back on part of the truth, which sometimes worked better than the best planned out lie. "She says that it's impossible to describe," he hedged. Time for a distraction. He took the scarf from her hands, where she'd been toying idly with it, and looped it around the back of her neck and jerked her roughly towards him. "I think I'm ready for pleasure, now," he purred.

&&&&&&

Oz and the twins were having a little post-lesson jam session when the twins suddenly ceased what they were doing. Their faces lit up like Christmas trees, and they both pelted for the door.

With a little fumbling, they got the locks undone, and flung the door wide open. And there stood Spike, with Rose in his arms. They were kissing.

"You two want to fetch your mum's briefcase out of the lift?" Spike suggested.

The twosome complied so adroitly that Oz was amazed. They hadn't been this cooperative in a while. "What gives?" he asked cautiously. It had to be something to do with their parents, since that was when they'd perked up so markedly.

"We're getting married," Rose murmured. She spoke to Oz, but her eyes were only for Spike.

"Can't believe that you thought I wouldn't want to marry you," Spike said softly. "Whatever gave you a daft notion like that?"

Rose was saved from having to reply by the twins erupting into the room. They seemed to be playing tug-of-war with Rose's briefcase, which suddenly gave up the ghost, spilling papers all over the floor.

Two equally horrified faces turned up to look at their parents.

"Oops," said Ariel.

"We didn't mean to," Alaric added hastily. They both looked like they figured they were in a lot of trouble.

"Ought to stop the price of a new one out of your allowances," Spike remarked. He gave Rose another squeeze before setting her down so that she could retrieve her paperwork. "But, you've caught me in a good mood, so I guess we'll let it pass this once."

"I've had it since before they were born," Rose pointed out. "Maybe it was just getting old." She started sorting through the scattered papers. "Besides, they were just trying to help."

"We were excited," Ariel explained. "About you and mummy getting married."

"Do we get to be in the wedding?" Alaric asked.

Spike clapped his son on the back. "Wouldn't dream of doing it without you."

&&&&&&&

The next morning, Rose had barely pulled her chair up to her desk when Angelus walked in.

"Your little friend is showing marked literary talents," he commented, tossing the note on her desk. "What does it have to say now?"

Rose started to peruse the message, and went pale. "It says that someone is trying to kill it," she gasped. "It's still trying to get your information, but it says that things will be slower, because it has to take extra precautions."

"Do you want me to offer it protective custody?" Angelus suggested. One Q'xlzr more or less in the world didn't really make any difference to him, but it would to Rose, and he was still playing a part.

Rose was still reading. "It already guessed that you would make the offer," she replied with a weak smile. "It seems that it's a matter of personal pride to it to finish the job first." She looked up at him. "Liam, you won't let anybody kill it, will you?"

"Of course not," he assured her. "And I'm sorry I ruined your mood, Rose. Didn't I hear you humming when I walked in?"

Rose's complexion went from ashen to rosy in an instant. "Spike and I are getting married," she said softly. "I guess I was just so happy about that that I didn't remember how serious things are elsewhere."

"You're entitled to your happiness," Angelus remarked. And he did sincerely hope that she was happy. It was always more enjoyable destroying bliss than misery. "Are we still on for our Saturday workouts now that Spike knows?"

"He hasn't said no," Rose muttered. "So I guess we still are."

Angelus gave her a genuinely warm smile. He'd have her all to himself, with no one thinking anything of it. Not until it was too late. He couldn't wait till Saturday.

&&&&&&

"Hey, Charlie boy." Spike breezed into Gunn's office. "Need a little of your legal hocus-pocus."

"The last employee who tried to sue the firm for something disappeared without a trace," Gunn warned him. But curiosity got the better of him. "What exactly do you need?"

"Whatever sort of documents the state of California thinks we need before we can get married," Spike elaborated, beaming.

"For real?" Gunn was stunned for a moment, but only a moment. It hadn't really occurred to him for a while that Spike and Rose weren't married. They were such a tight couple that most people took it as read that they had made it official. He stood up and held out his hand. "Congratulations, man." He pumped Spike's hand vigorously. "I hope you're not in too big a hurry, though. It's probably going to take me a couple of weeks at least the lay the paper trail."

"We've waited this long," Spike said evenly. "Guess we can wait a bit longer. Besides, I haven't even thought to ask Rose what kind of wedding she wants. She might want to go the whole nine yards with it."

Gunn shook his head. "I doubt it," he replied. "Rose isn't someone who's comfortable in the spotlight. What do you want to bet that she just wants the handful of us and a simple civil ceremony?"

"I have long since given up predicting what a woman will do," Spike commented. He looked thoughtful for a minute or two. "How much were you thinking on betting?"

&&&&&&

"You're not concentrating, Rose," Wesley chided gently. He had her in the shooting range again. "Is something wrong?"

"Some things are wrong," she answered. "And some things are very, very right." Just thinking about it, she was practically glowing.

Wes gave her a fond smile. "When you're that happy, it usually has something to do with your family," he remarked. "Did the children win full scholarships to Harvard already?"

"Don't be silly," Rose scolded. A puzzled look crossed her face, briefly. "They don't give them out to six year olds, do they?"

"They don't," Wesley replied. "I was just teasing. But I'm still waiting to hear what has you glowing like that."

"Spike asked me to marry him," she said softly. "He hadn't mentioned it in such a long time that I thought maybe he was uncomfortable with the idea, so I didn't mention it."

"Finally making an honest woman of you, is he?" Wesley inquired.

"What does my veracity have to do with it?" Rose queried, tones becoming slightly heated. "And I don't tell lies anyway."

"Figure of speech, Rose," Wesley sighed. She didn't miss too many nowadays, but she did stumble over one occasionally. "But you said that something was wrong, too. What about that?"

"Angel brought another note from the Q'xlzr demon for me to translate this morning," Rose explained. "It said that someone was trying to kill it."

"It must be getting too close to the truth for Havoc & Associates comfort," Wesley remarked. "Don't worry about it, Rose. It's a resourceful little devil. I'm sure that it will be all right."

"I hope so," Rose replied. She took aim and fired off a shot. Which came nowhere near the target. "Now what am I doing wrong?"

&&&&&&

"So, I hear that you and Rose are finally tying the knot," Angelus remarked, shedding his shirt. He intended to get a real work-out today. He figured that he ought to be able to goad Spike into giving him one.

Spike eyed him cautiously and whipped his own shirt over his head. "S'right," he drawled. "And before you ask, no, I'm not having you as best man."

"After all we've been through together?" Angelus asked in mock-sorrow. "Spike, you wound me."

"That's the idea." Spike came at him in a flurry of jabs and swings with his staff. Angelus blocked them all.

"What about giving the bride away?" Angelus suggested. He didn't give a rat's ass one way or the other. He didn't figure they'd be around long enough to get married anyway. At least, not as they were. He aimed a blow at Spike's head, which Spike just barely dodged.

"If it was just me," Spike declared. "I'd tell you to go bugger yourself. But that one is Rose's call. Don't know how she'll sort it out. Figure all of you will be volunteering for the job. And we can't just have you all doing it, like we did with the godparents." He tried knocking the ponce's feet out from under him, but his opponent hopped over his staff.

"Your fighting style is getting pretty sloppy," Angelus observed. "Do you think it might have something to do with you being so.., settled?"

"Sloppy?" Spike's voice rose in outrage. "I'll show you sloppy, you bloody, stupid git."

For a time, there was no sound in the practice room but the clack of their staves ringing against each other, and the occasional sound of wood smacking into flesh.

"Had enough yet?" Angelus asked. He was getting his workout all right, but Spike was giving as good as he got. He didn't like not being able to get the upper hand.

"Why? Getting tired are we, gramps?" Spike taunted. "You old people just don't have the stamina, do you?"

"I'll show you old," Angelus snarled, forgetting that he was supposed to be Angel. He flew at Spike, staff moving so fast it was a blur.

Spike either didn't notice the out-of-character behavior, or he forgot it by the time the bout was over.

It still ended in a draw.

&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr demon had made another meeting with another contact. It strongly suspected that no meeting would actually take place again. But it had stipulated a meeting place that offered plenty of cover should it need to hide. In fact, it was hidden now. If its contact showed up, all well and good, and it would emerge from its hiding place. If another hired killer showed up, it intended to tail the assassin and find out exactly who was trying to have it killed. It had its suspicions, true. But a hunch wasn't the same as knowing. And, after all, finding things out was its stock in trade.

Footsteps approached, and the Q'xlzr recognized the same man that had shown up at its last aborted meeting. Again, the man waited around as long as it took him to smoke a cigarette, and then moved along. The difference was, that this time, the hunted had become the hunter, as the Q'xlzr stalked him.

&&&&&

Rose was on her way home when Lorne rounded the corner.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. "Rosebud, you're a hard lady to find these days."

"Surely not that hard," she replied, giving him a fond smile. "Why have you been looking for me, Lorne?"

"Why to offer my congratulations, sugarplum," Lorne rejoined, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "I'm so happy for you I could just bust a gut."

"What an attractive visual," Rose murmured. But she hugged him back, and kissed his cheek.

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" Lorne asked. "Because I want to make sure there's nothing else on my personal calendar then."

"Spike just asked me last night," Rose protested. "And how did you find out?"

"Blossom, you keep forgetting how efficient the jungle drums are around here," Lorne answered. "Have you picked out your wedding party yet?" He tried to keep from sounding to desperate, but he'd give his right arm and his horns to give the bride away.

"Wedding party?" Rose realized that she didn't really know what went on in a traditional wedding, but that she'd better find out, and fast. "When I know what one is, I'll let you know, Lorne," she promised.

"Can't ask for more than that," he said resignedly. "I hope you're at least planning on letting me sing at the wedding, or maybe even the reception."

"Reception?" Rose looked panicked. "I think I have to do some studying, Lorne." That, and asking Spike a lot of questions.


	9. Wedding Bell Blues

51

Wedding Bell Blues

Eve lay on her side, tracing designs on Angelus' bare chest with a fingertip. The mark on her neck now had companions elsewhere on her body.

"That was incredible," she murmured. "And as distractions go, it was one of the best. Just not quite good enough."

"And what would the senior partners say if I dropped the diplomacy and told them to go piss up a rope?" Angelus asked.

"But they're on your side," Eve protested. "So am I."

Angelus laughed, disentangled himself from her and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"No one's on anyone's side," he shot back. "A team effort is nothing but an illusion. When push comes to shove, it's every man for himself."

"If you keep up with that attitude," Eve remarked, draping herself across his shoulders. "The senior partners may decide that you're nothing but a loose cannon. They don't like loose cannons."

In the blink of an eye, Angelus had her flat on the bed again, one hand threatening and uncomfortable on her throat.

"You may want to suggest to the senior partners that they should wait to see the results before passing judgment," he grated out tersely. He squeezed, just enough to cut off her oxygen for a moment, then released her and went back to the business of getting dressed.

Eve was dressed and more than half-way to the door before he spoke again.

"Eve." His eyes were hard and looked so dark that they almost appeared to be black rather than brown. "Don't ever threaten me again."

&&&&&&

"What's the rush, pet?" Spike asked as Rose went through the after dinner clean-up at breakneck speed. "Got a late date?"

"I have to go back to the office for a little while," Rose said. She didn't let hurrying keep her from her usual meticulous cleaning job. "I have some research to do, and I need my computer for it."

"You already gave Wolfram and Hart an honest eight hours of your time, luv," Spike protested. "What's so important that you have to do it now instead of spending a little quality time with me and the kids?"

"Maybe it could wait," Rose conceded, without answering the question. "I might just go in a little early tomorrow morning."

Spike heaved a sigh of relief. "It's not a life or death deal then?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it's not even work-related," she admitted. "That's why I don't intend to do it on company time."

Spike pulled her close, just enjoying her nearness. "You've probably got enough on your plate on that score anyway, don't you, babe?" He started stroking her hair when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "What's the pet project?"

"Our wedding," Rose mumbled.

Spike had that sinking feeling that Rose was going to go all out on the affair. On the other hand, if she did, he had some very decent money coming from his bet with Gunn. He consoled himself with that thought.

&&&&&&

"Knock, knock." Fred said it rather than doing it since the door to Rose's office was already open. "It's time to get off the computer and get some lunch, Rose. All work and no play and all that."

"I'm not working," Rose replied, without taking her eyes from the computer screen. "But I wanted to get this done, and since it's Friday, I won't have another chance until Monday."

"If you're not working, then what are you doing?" Fred queried. "You seem to be awfully intent on it."

"Weddings," Rose said shortly. "I had no idea they were so.., complicated. Somehow I had the impression that it wasn't much more than what Spike and I did when we exchanged rings. But now that I'm looking at all this.., Bridal registry, receptions, bridal parties, rehearsal dinners. Good heavens! I wonder that anyone wants to go through with all that."

"Tell you what," Fred suggested. "Why don't I go get lunch for both of us and bring it back here? Then, we'll go over what you absolutely need for a wedding, and what is stuff that people who want to impress other people with how much money they're spending want."

Rose was already starting to look immensely relieved. "You mean I don't have to have caterers and florists and professional photographers?" she asked. "I don't need ten or twelve people in the wedding party? Or multiple fittings for a wedding gown? I don't need a three-tiered cake with a little bride and groom on top?"

"Save the questions for now," Fred advised. "In fact, why don't you write them down? We'll discuss it all when I get back with lunch."

As Fred left to get their meal, Rose hit the escape key on her computer. The word expressed her feelings exactly.

&&&&&&

"Any more news on Angelus, Travers?" Stenslow asked. He was getting edgy about the whole thing, but he had told Angelus that he would give him a week to adjust. It wasn't that he had any particular problem with breaking his word, it was just that he suspected that breaking his word to Angelus could have fatal consequences. Or, not breaking his word. Cariadoc Stenslow was slowly coming to the realization that he had a tiger by the tail. And all he could do now was hang on for dear life and hope that the tiger didn't turn around and bite.

"He hasn't left the building since his visit here, sir," Travers said in his dry, matter-of-fact voice. "And they finally swept his office for bugs. So we have no more information coming from that source."

"And what of the plan to eliminate the Q'xlzr demon and its information net?" Stenslow pressed.

"Most of its network is now dysfunctional," Travers informed him. "But we have yet to make contact with the demon. It's a wily little creature."

The phone rang, and Travers picked it up. "Havoc & Associates, Mr. Stenslow's office." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Angelus would like to speak with you, sir."

Stenslow took the phone as though he were afraid that it would bite him, but none of this was betrayed by the unflagging confidence in his voice. "Hello, Angelus," he greeted the vampire. "What may I do for you today?"

"Back away from the Q'xlzr demon," Angelus hissed into the phone. "Right now, I need it alive. When I don't, then I intend to kill it myself."

"Well, I might consider calling off the hit men," Stenslow allowed. "But nothing is for free, Angelus. What will you do for me?"

"What do you want?" Angelus figured it cost him nothing to listen. And Stenslow's bravado was mildly amusing.

"I have a client who's case is coming to trial shortly," Stenslow replied. "I send you the name and particulars, and your firm defends him. Successfully. If you fail, the deal is off and the Q'xlzr dies."

"If it's still alive by the time the trial is over," Angelus pointed out. "I did say that I plan to kill it. And I don't want anyone getting in my way. But, I can be nice. What's your client up for?"

"A little difficulty with bringing contraband substances through customs," Stenslow answered. "I'll have the information sent over directly."

"I'll be waiting for it," Angelus replied. He hung up. Did Stenslow even realize that he was being strung along as surely as the group at Wolfram and Hart? Well, there was certainly a better possibility of it than team Angel. At least Stenslow had some idea of who and what he was dealing with. Whereas the fang gang wouldn't know what hit them.

&&&&&&

"How goes the search for keeping your soul where it belongs?" Spike asked as Angelus entered the practice room.

"Concern? From you, Spike? I'm touched." Angelus gave his sarcasm free reign. Angel would have.

"I don't want to hear about nothing or nobody touching you," Spike vowed. "And the reason I asked, is that you're a bigger pain in the ass without a soul than with, hard a concept as that is to deal with."

"Are we going to work out? Or are you just going to work your mouth?" Angelus was getting antsy, and this daily workout was the only release he had at the moment.

"Well, if you're in such a hurry to get your candy-ass kicked..," Spike finished his remark with his fist. It caught Angelus a glancing blow on his jaw. It would have been a solid hit that rang his chimes if he hadn't jerked his head back at the last moment.

"I've forgotten more about fighting than you'll ever know," Angelus bragged.

"That must be why you're so easy to beat," Spike observed, dodging a blow. "Another symptom of vampire senility."

&&&&&&

"Lunch was over fifteen minutes ago, ladies," Wesley said, walking into Rose's office. "What on God's green earth are the two of you doing?"

"Wedding plans," Fred explained. "Rose was feeling a little overwhelmed, so I helped out." She stood, and gave Rose's shoulder a pat. "Do you have a pretty good idea of what you're doing now?"

"I think so," Rose replied. "Can we do this again Monday, Fred? I still have an awful lot of questions."

"Sure thing," Fred assured her. "But right now, I ought to get back to R&D."

As Fred left, Wesley turned to Rose. "Yes, I know that you and Spike are getting married, Rose. Am I invited to the wedding?"

"What is that phrase that Harmony uses?" Rose thought aloud. "Well, duh. That's it. Of course you're invited, Wesley. But I don't even know when it's going to be yet."

"All in good time," Wesley replied. "And in the meantime, might I suggest that you do some actual research? Non-wedding related research, that is."

"Wesley, I've gone through every source that I could think of that might have the information we need," Rose said helplessly. "I've even dug into a few references that aren't remotely related, out of desperation. I just don't know where else to look. But I haven't found anything where I have been looking."

Wesley nodded sympathetically. "I've had the same bad luck," he commiserated. "But we can't give up." He looked at the time. "But we may both be getting a little burn-out. Why don't we take a break at the shooting range?"

Rose groaned. She didn't consider the shooting range to be an improvement over hopeless and tedious research.

&&&&&&

"You guys aren't concentrating today," Oz remarked. "You've been doing pretty well the last couple of days. What's the problem?"

"We're just excited about mummy and daddy getting married," Ariel explained. "Don't you think it's great, Oz?"

"Sure," Oz agreed. "But you still need to do your lessons." He looked at Alaric. "Aren't you excited too?"

"They're probably going to make me wear a nancy-boy suit," Alaric grumbled. Then, he brightened a little. "But I guess that's okay this once."

"Now that we have that settled," Oz replied. "Do you think you could apply yourselves to your lessons for a while?"

&&&&&&

Gunn looked over at his lunch companion. "I can't believe that Rose and Spike are finally getting married," he commented. "Kind of blows your mind, doesn't it?"

"Well, Chuckles," Lorne replied. "I think it's high time to be sure." He sighed. "I sure would like to be the one to give Rosebud away though. But she'll probably have Angel do that."

"It's hard to tell," Gunn admitted. "But you do know what else this means? The one part of the wedding planning that is strictly guys territory."

"I'm thinking you're talking about a bachelor party?" Lorne guessed. "Under normal circumstances, I'd give a big resounding yes to anything that involves serious drinking. But are you sure that it's appropriate for this particular situation?"

"C'mon, Lorne," Gunn coaxed. "It's the guy's last hurrah, even if he has been living with her for years. I think we ought to do the whole thing large. Booze, strippers, a girl jumping out of a cake, the whole ball of wax."

"Much as I hate to rain on your parade," Lorne interjected. "Do you think strippers are a good idea? Considering that whatever Spike doesn't tell the munchkins, they'll just pick right out of his mind."

"Oh shit," Gunn muttered. "I hadn't thought about that. I can just imagine what Rose would say if her kids looked into their dad's head and saw women taking their clothes off. She'd skin us, wouldn't she?"

"I'd say that was pretty safe money," Lorne answered. "So what does that leave us with? Sitting around drinking and swapping tall tales?"

"It's doable," Gunn conceded. "Damn. I was really kind of looking forward to the strippers."

"I think you need to get a life," Lorne advised. "Or at least a girlfriend."

"Been a little leery of the whole dating scene since I screwed up with Fred," Gunn replied. "But hell, it's been years. Maybe it's time to get my feet wet again."

"Maybe you ought to just jump headlong into the pool," Lorne said.

&&&&&&

"We could have a totally faboo girl's night out," Harmony said excitedly. "Like going to see the male strippers."

"Nix on the strippers," Fred rejoined with a shake of her head. "The kids, remember? You can't keep secrets from them. Besides, I can't imagine Rose watching strippers. She'd probably be blushing the whole time."

"Well we've got to do something," Harmony pouted. She'd really been looking forward to tucking a few dollar bills into some g-strings. "And it can't be drinking. Rose is such a lightweight that one or two drinks put her lights out."

"We'll think of something," Fred consoled her. "Wait a minute. I think I've got it. Why don't the three of us go to one of those glamour places? Where they give you a make-over and take the fashion model type pictures?"

Harmony brightened. "That might work. And we could go shopping, and maybe even stop somewhere where you two could get something totally fattening. A girl's day out."

"Sounds like a plan," Fred agreed. "Now, we just have to wait for them to set a date.


	10. Fear and Panic

60

Fear and Panic

"Whatcha planning for the wedding, babe?" It wasn't that he was trying to fix the bet or anything, Spike reflected, but he did have a certain amount of interest in the subject. Him being the groom and all.

"I don't have anything concrete yet," Rose replied, joining him under the covers. "Mostly I've been doing research on precisely what a wedding entails."

"Lot of falderal, most of it," Spike commented, not really caring if he was working against himself.

"With Fred's help, I had come to that conclusion." Rose tilted back her head and kissed his chin. "Besides, I wouldn't dream of making the arrangements without your input, darling. After all, it's your wedding too."

She'd already snuggled back into his shoulder, so Spike settled for kissing the top of her head. "The wedding is the bride's show, sweetheart," he informed her. "The groom is just a necessary evil."

"You're not evil," Rose protested, cocking back her head to look at him. She saw the glimmer of laughter in his eyes and realized that it was one of those multitudinous figures of speech, but still, she couldn't resist carrying on with it. "But I do agree that you're necessary. I find you very necessary."

Rose gazing at him with that adoring look in her eyes was something that Spike couldn't resist. And he didn't particularly care to try. His lips came down on hers.

Much later, when Rose returned to reality, she got back to the subject at hand. Or, at least an offshoot of it, which held a certain amount of interest for her.

"When I was researching weddings," she began a little hesitantly. "I came across a cross-reference. To bachelor parties. Will you be having one of them?"

Spike had been in a pleasant stupor, but memories of the explaining he'd had to do going to someone else's bachelor party brought him back to full consciousness.

"Er.., um.., I can't really say, luv," he stuttered. "It's the groom's mates that throw the bash for him. You'd have to sound out the chaps round about here on that one."

"Perhaps I shall," Rose mused. "You're a father now, and I don't think it's appropriate for you to be looking at a strange woman taking her clothes off."

He should have known she'd remember about that. "Well, I'll leave it to you to head them off at the pass," he replied. "Can't say as I'm all that interested in watching another woman take her clothes off anyway. I'd rather watch you take your clothes off."

"My clothes are already off," Rose pointed out.

"That's a hell of a time saver," Spike conceded, molding her body to his.

&&&&&&&&

Since Spike already knew about the training sessions, Rose decided to dispense with carrying a change of clothes with her. It was the weekend, the building was practically deserted, and besides, she was adequately clad. At least, after having spent years in Spike's company, she thought so. Therefore, she was in no way prepared for his protests on her attire.

"You're wearing that?" The disapproval in his voice was resoundingly clear. "You're barely dressed, pet."

"I am?" Rose looked down at herself. Snug, but stretchy capri slacks, and an equally form-fitting t-shirt which barely covered her sports bra. The picture was completed by her sweatband, and her sockless feet thrust into an ordinary pair of tennies. "Everything important is covered. And I've worn things considerably more..., extreme when you've taken me out sometimes."

"Yes.., but..," Spike sputtered, feeling helpless. She had a point, but that wasn't the point he wanted to make. "You were with me, then," he finished a little lamely.

"And it's different now because you're not going to be with me?" she guessed. She wasn't sure she was following his reasoning.

"Because you're going to be with my poncey grandsire," Spike muttered. He was starting to feel a right nit, but he wasn't quite ready to back down yet.

"You of all people should know that Angel is a perfect gentleman," Rose shot back. "I can't believe that you'd think that he would..,"

"I didn't," Spike interrupted. "But it's hardly fair to put ideas in his head, is it luv?" He gathered her into his arms. "If I had to be around you without touching you, I'd go bug-shagging crazy."

"Some people have a little more self-control than you do," Rose replied. "Besides, the outfit was Angel's idea. To give me plenty of freedom of movement without excess material to get in the way."

"And I'm being petty and jealous mentioning it?" Spike suggested ruefully.

"Maybe a little bit," Rose conceded. She tipped up her head and kissed him. "Just in case I haven't mentioned it lately, I love you."

"Love you too, babe," Spike murmured, lips grazing her cheek, working their way around to her ears. "Don't suppose you have time to..,"

He was interrupted by a pair of giggles, and turned to see the twins in the doorway, wide-eyed and amused.

"Guess not," he said with more than a touch of regret. "See you in a couple of hours then, pet."

&&&&&&&

Angelus reached the practice room early, then fidgeted and paced, impatiently waiting Rose's arrival. The strain of being Angel was starting to wear on him. He decided that it was time for the kid gloves to come off. And the delectable Rose would be an excellent place to start. He checked the time. Still a little early, but Rose was notorious for her punctuality. He was sure she'd be here before the appointed hour.

About five minutes before the pre-arranged meeting time, Rose walked in.

"You look awfully impatient," she remarked. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Perish the thought," Angelus replied. "No, Rose, you're not late. I'm early. Why don't we start right in with the sparring today?"

"But I thought you said I should always warm up first," Rose protested. "So I don't pull a muscle or something."

"If you're in the position of having to defend yourself against someone," Angelus pointed out. "You won't have time to warm up. What's the matter? Didn't Spike warm you up before you left?"

Rose turned beet-red. "That's not very nice," she muttered. She gave him a curious look. "You haven't been yourself this past week. Is it because you're worried that someone is going to steal your soul?"

"I'm not worried about that," Angelus said with a grin. "I'm not worried about that one little bit." He started circling her. He could take her before she could blink. He probably could even if she were on her guard. But where would the fun be in that?

Rose watched him warily, turning slowly to keep him in sight. "Something is wrong," she declared. "Maybe we ought to cancel today's session. Perhaps you'll feel more yourself next week."

"I've never felt better," Angelus vowed. He feinted a lunge at her, and nearly laughed aloud as she clumsily dodged it. "You're going to have to do better than that, Rose."

Rose's mind was beginning to make connections that her feelings didn't want to accept. Not that it would help anyway. The small, concealable trank gun was with the rest of her work paraphernalia back at home. It had never occurred to her to bring it along with her. "I'm not feeling too well," she mumbled, and it was no more than the truth. The thought of what had probably happened was making her feel distinctly nauseous. "I think I will cancel out on you today." She moved to leave, but he blocked her path.

"I don't think so," Angelus said, wagging a finger at her. "I'm calling the shots here, cutie pie. And I am far from done with you."

Now, Rose had to accept the unpalatable truth. "Angelus," she breathed. She tried leaving again, moving much faster, but she only had a human's speed. He easily cut off her escape.

"Now, now, Rosie, my girl," he scolded. "You really don't want to be pissing me off here. If you're a good girl, you might just get to leave here alive. Or a reasonable facsimile thereof."

"If you're talking about turning me," she half-whispered through fear-constricted vocal cords. "Then I don't think it will work. I'll still be dead, at least for a little while. Which will mean that Spike dies. Which will mean that I die. Is that what you truly want? Both of us dead?"

"Circular logic tends to make me dizzy," Angelus replied. "But you may have a point. I'll have to consider it. It won't stop me from having a little taste first, though."

Rose backed away from him, slowly, watching as he followed her, the confident smile never leaving his face. It wasn't long before she came up against a wall, and then, she started sidling along it, until her hand encountered something smooth, round, long, made of wood. It was a quarterstaff. She had no more idea how to use it than she had of quantum physics. Still, it gave her some small comfort to be in possession of a weapon. She swung it at him.

Angelus took the staff away from her easily and snapped it in two. "Naughty girl," he chided. "You don't usually have to learn things the hard way, Rose. Why are you being so thick now?"

"Because I don't want you to touch me," she quavered. She had heard of having your knees knock in fear, and now she could feel it. It was not a pleasant sensation.

"I touch you all the time," Angelus said. "I've even touched you in ways that no one else but Spike has."

"That was Angel," Rose shot back. "Not you. And we were under a love spell then."

"And I still can't believe that he had you there, on your back, ready for anything," Angelus grumbled, scowling. "Only to settle for a few kisses. I'm not going to settle for kisses alone, Rose. But we can start there."

"I won't kiss you," Rose said defiantly, even though she was near tears with terror. "Or anything else."

Angelus sighed. "You still haven't gotten it, have you? You're not leaving here until I let you go. And I'm not really feeling like letting you go now." He gave her a leer. "Shall I tell you how sometimes he still thinks about it? About how it felt when he had his tongue in your mouth? And how easy it would have been for him to have a lot more inside you?"

"That's a lie." Rose still kept moving away from him, not gaining, but maintaining distance. "Angel isn't like that."

Angelus laughed. "Okay, so maybe it's been me," he admitted. "Playtime's over, Rosie my dear. Make it easy on yourself and come here."

Rose hadn't halted her movements, and now, it was her undoing. Her foot tangled in one of the pieces of the broken staff, and she tumbled to the floor. Before she could gather her wits about her, Angelus was on top of her.

"That's better," he said approvingly. "Maybe I'll get you housebroken yet, kitten." He started nuzzling at her neck, just inhaling her scent. Teasing, prolonging the anticipation. Enjoying the smell of fear that came off her in waves. He was so assured that nothing could stop him that he didn't even think to immobilize her arms.

Angel may have been teaching her formal fighting moves, but Spike had long since taught her how to fend off unwanted suitors, seeing as he figured that every male that saw her would try to make a move on her. She gouged at his eyes with her thumbs.

He rolled off her, swearing, but bizarrely enough, laughing at the same time. It hadn't hurt all that much. Rose had still looked up and seen Angel's face, and couldn't bring herself to hurt him too badly. "You want to play rough, do you? That's fine by me. In fact, I prefer it."

Rose had rolled away from him and gotten to her feet in the few moments he had been distracted. She belatedly realized that the broken staff would make a serviceable stake. She made a dive for it, but a fully recovered Angelus blocked her.

"You just never quit, do you?" he remarked. He lunged and caught her arms and pinned her to the wall. "My turn now." He vamped out, and bent his head to her neck.

For a moment, Rose just froze in panic. It wasn't until his fangs started to penetrate the soft skin of her neck that her brain informed her that if she didn't do something soon, soon there would be nothing she could do. And with her hands out of commission, there was only one thing she could think of to do. Something else that Spike had taught her. This time, she couldn't see Angel, didn't have that to handicap her. She brought a knee up sharply into his groin.

Angelus doubled over with a grunt of pain, and Rose flew from the room, blood streaming from the wound in her neck, and fear lending speed to her feet.

She reached the elevator, and realized that it might not be the best idea. She didn't know how much control he had over the workings of the building, and didn't want to find out. When the door opened, she pushed the button to the senior partner's suite, and then got out and ducked around the corner. She looked wildly around for some sort of sanctuary, and realized that she was near Gunn's office. She tried the door, praying that it wasn't locked.

Miracle of miracles, it wasn't. She slipped inside, locked it, then piled anything in the room that she could shift in front of it. It wouldn't hold Angelus for long, once he figured out where she was, but it might buy her a few minutes. Now, what to do with those few minutes?

She looked wildly around the room, and was surprised to realize that she hadn't once thought about the telephone. She hurriedly dialed up the apartment. It rang what seemed like a thousand times before Spike picked it up.

"'Lo," he muttered. He wasn't big on telecommunications.

"Spike, if someone knocks on our door, don't let them in," Rose gasped. She instantly felt better, knowing that her family would be safe.

"Rose?" Spike sounded puzzled and then some. "What's going on, luv? And where are you?"

"I'm in Charles' office," she replied. She heard her name spoken outside the door and realized that her ruse with the elevator hadn't worked. "He's outside the door now. I've got it barricaded, but I don't think it will hold long."

"Who's outside the door?" Spike was beginning to panic now.

"Angelus," Rose said, as a rhythmic banging on the door announced that Angelus had figured out where she was.


	11. Standoff

67

Standoff

Even though vampires no longer had most bodily functions, Spike felt like he was breaking out in a cold sweat. "You're sure, luv?" he asked, and could've kicked himself for it. "Bloody stupid question. Forget I asked. Door holding?"

"For now," Rose replied through chattering teeth. "I think they're supposed to be reinforced to stand up to vampires. But it won't stop him, just delay him."

"That's all I need," Spike soothed her. "You just hang tight, babe. I'll be there in a tick."

He hung up the phone to see the children watching him with solemn expressions. Whatever of the conversation they hadn't heard, they'd no doubt snooped out of his head. The question now was, what to do with them? He certainly couldn't take them with, nor did he like the idea of leaving them on their own. But he had to come up with something, and right smartly. Rose needed him.

&&&&&&

"Open up, Rose," Angelus shouted. "You know I'm going to get in eventually. And you have nowhere to go from there."

"Go to hell," Rose ventured. She started going through the desk drawers, not sure of what she was looking for. Anything useful, she supposed, and tucked Gunn's spare cell phone in the only place she could think to put it. It wasn't comfortable.

Angelus laughed. "Been there, done that," he replied. "Tell you what, Rosie girl, since you're being so uncooperative, I'll give you a taste."

Rose didn't know whether he meant a taste of hell, or of his blood, but neither prospect appealed. There had to be somewhere else she could go. She looked longingly out the window at the bright, midday sun. She'd be safe if she was out in that. She blinked. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Her fingers fiddled for the catch, as the door began making ominous sounds that suggested it was giving up the fight.

&&&&&&

"Wyndam-Pryce here." Wes hated answering the phone of a weekend. More often than not, it was the telemarketers, wanting to sell him things no sane person would buy at prices no sane person would pay.

"Wesley, it's Rose." Even over the telephone, she conveyed a measure of terror that was nearly palpable.

"Rose? Where are you? What's wrong?" Wesley himself felt a cold shudder travel the length of his spine. Rose may have looked like a china doll, but for the most part, she didn't frighten easily.

"I'm on the ledge outside of Charles' office," Rose forced out. Her teeth were chattering again.

"What are you doing there?" He'd have never thought that Rose would be suicidal. Especially since there was much more than her life at stake. "You're not planning on killing yourself, are you?"

"No." Rose tried to summon up a measure of calm, but it wasn't easy. "I'm out here because the sun is shining."

"Because the sun is..," Wesley started to repeat the phrase when it sunk in. "Holy mother of God. Angelus is loose, isn't he?"

&&&&&&&&

The door finally gave way with one last groan. Angelus scanned the office, but curiously, there was no sign of Rose.

"Stubborn little bitch, aren't you?" he remarked conversationally. "I'm gonna do you sooo slow."

It was then that he noticed the window, not entirely shut, since it was designed to be operated solely from the inside.

"Well, aren't you the little sly boots?" he muttered. Even though it had been Angel, and not him, at least, not exactly, he'd gotten too accustomed to ignoring the sun. He reached for the window.

And snatched back his smoking hand as the unfiltered rays of the sun touched it.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore. By flattening himself against the protective glass, he could just make out the cowering form on the ledge. Scared she might be, but stupid, she wasn't. She was well more than an arm's length away from the window. Even if he were inclined to brave the sun's unforgiving rays, he'd have to expose too much of himself to them to be sure of keeping his own skin intact.

"Come back in, Rose," he wheedled. "I won't hurt you." Even he didn't think it would work.

"Liar," Rose shot back. She was plastered against the side of the building. It looked like she was almost as afraid of falling a few dozen floors as she was of him. Almost.

"You'll fall if you stay out there." Angelus decided to play on that fear. It was one of the things he did best. "If you fall, you'll die. And so will Spike. But I already said that I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway. I want you around to play with for a while."

"I'll take my chances out here, thank you," Rose said. Panic inspired tears trickled down her cheeks, but she was too afraid of falling to even swipe her wrist across her eyes. "If I'm going to die, this way at least, is cleaner. And probably less painful."

Angelus tssked in annoyance. "Rose, Rose," he said in gently scolding tones. "Be as smart as everyone in this hole thinks you are. I could make it easy on you. I could turn you while I'm laying you. You'd hardly notice it."

"And give up everything I became human for," Rose murmured. That was the most appalling thought of all, that she would no longer be capable of loving Spike or her children. If, that is, the change didn't kill both her and Spike outright.

"You have no idea what it feels like, Rosie girl," he cajoled. "How liberating it is. Do you have any idea how it feels to have the power of life and death over everyone you meet?"

"I think I have some notion of what it's like," she said dryly. She was starting to feel a little calmer now. He obviously wasn't going to try to challenge the sun to get to her. Words, she could handle. But where was Spike? He'd said that he was on his way. Shouldn't he be here by now?

&&&&&&&

Spike had finally solved his dilemma by taking the twins to the nearest safe room. He'd even gone inside with them to assure himself that they could work the locking mechanism by themselves.

"I don't like this," he muttered, more than half to himself. But he really was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"We'll be all right," Alaric reassured him. "You go rescue mummy."

"Are you going to hurt Uncle Angel?" Ariel seemed almost as concerned on that score as she was about her mother.

"It's not Angel," Spike replied. "Even if it does look like him." He dropped to one knee and hugged and kissed them. "The second I'm out of here, you lock that door. And don't open it again unless it's me or your mum. Got that?"

"Yes, daddy." In perfect chorus. They could be a right pain sometimes, but when it was hitting the fan with a vengeance, they were good kids. Spike couldn't ask for better.

&&&&&&&

Normally, Wesley eschewed the use of the cell phone while he was driving, but this was an emergency, and speed was of the essence.

"Gunn? We have a situation at the office," he said without preamble when the lawyer answered his phone. "Angelus has Rose trapped on the window ledge outside of your office."

"He what? When did this happen?" Gunn had been looking forward to a relaxing weekend. It looked now like he wasn't going to get it.

"According to Rose, quite probably early on in the week," Wesley replied, looking for an open spot that would let him slip through the traffic. He didn't find one. "She locked herself in your office because it was nearby. Then, when it looked like Angelus was going to break the door down, she went out on the ledge so that she'd be protected by the sun."

"We can't leave her out there forever," Gunn agreed. "And if we can't get him the hell away from there, he'll probably just wait her out until the sun sets."

"That's what I was thinking," Wes agreed. "Even Fred, brave as she is didn't argue about staying home and contacting the others. She remembers Angelus rather vividly."

"Don't we all?" Gunn muttered. And none of them were good memories. "You want me to meet you there?"

"If you could spare the time," Wesley said a little sarcastically. "I hope I don't have to tell you not to come empty-handed?"

&&&&&&

Outside the shattered door to Gunn's office, Spike could hear him talking. And bloody hell if it wasn't Angelus. How could he have missed it?

"I'll bet your legs are starting to cramp up, aren't they?" Angelus asked. "Maybe getting a little dizzy from the heights?"

'Getting dizzy from the heights'? What in hell was the bastard on about? He strained his ears for Rose's reply.

"I think I'd rather go splat on the sidewalk than to go back in there with you." Her voice sounded too distant to be in the office with him. So where was his precious girl?

"But the sidewalk is such a long way to go down," Angelus pointed out. "Speaking of going down..,"

"Not with my girl you don't," Spike snarled, pushing aside the remains of the door.

Angelus had been sitting on the floor by the window. Now, he stood. "Well, Spike to the rescue," he said mockingly. "It's about damned time too. I was beginning to think that you'd shown your true colors and chickened out."

"I am not, never have been, and never will be afraid of you," Spike growled. "You're still a big, fat, spotty-assed ponce. With a soul or without. And I've bloody well warned you to keep your meathooks off of Rose."

"Ooh." Angelus raised his hands and pretended to tremble with fear. "You ever tasted her blood, Spike? Guess not, what with the soul and all." He wiped his lips ostentatiously, even though all traces of Rose's blood were long since gone. "It's sweeter than honey," he added. "Almost virginal. I wonder how she manages that? Maybe it's because you're so shortchanged in the manhood department."

Spike stuck his hands in the pockets of his duster, feeling the dilemma pressing in on him. In one pocket was the trank gun that Fred had equipped him with. In the other was a stake. He'd come prepared for all the possibilities. He could feel his anger threatening to boil over, but he reigned it in, with difficulty. He had to think of Rose first. He could soothe his wounded ego later. "Where's Rose?" he asked, keeping his voice level. "Surely such a little slip of a thing couldn't get the better of Angelus, could she?"

Angelus shook his head, feigning sorrow. "The time was, buddy mine, when you'd have been trying to tear me a new asshole for making remarks about your dick like that," he remarked. "How the mighty have fallen. Here's the Big Bad, doing the nine to five, raising a pair of knee-biters and being completely pussy-whipped."

"Like I really give a rat's ass what you think," Spike snapped. Despite his best efforts, the digs were starting to have an effect. Since Angelus didn't answer his question, he decided to try for the information another way. He raised his voice. "Rose? Where are you, babe?"

"Out on the ledge," came the faint reply.

"That's my girl," Spike said approvingly. He pulled his hands out of his pockets. Whether it was just the way things had worked out, or whether he had actually planned it, even Spike couldn't tell. But the trank gun was in his right hand. The left hand, the dominant one, held the stake.

&&&&&&&

Alaric and Ariel had explored the safe room, and were now sitting in the middle of the floor. There was an untidy pile of playing cards in between them, plus several groups of three on either side of the pile. Mostly on Ariel's side.

"Do you have any threes?" she asked sweetly. She was taking no end of delight in the fact that she was beating her minutes-older brother at something.

Alaric threw down the requested card. "You're cheating," he accused. He knew she wasn't. He could tell when she was in his mind, just as she could tell when he was in hers. But he had to say something.

Ariel took the card, added two of her own and placed them on the floor next to the rest of her collection. "It's your turn now," she reminded him.

"Got any twos?" he asked desperately. At this rate, she was going to be so far ahead of him that he wouldn't have a chance of catching up to her.

"Go fish," Ariel replied.

&&&&&&

"You're not going to stake me," said Angelus confidently. "You might take a swipe or two at me with that stake, but you're not going to kill me. Because you're hoping to saddle me with that damned soul again."

Spike hesitated for a split second. He reluctantly admitted that it was true. Unless Angelus was currently a threat to his nearest and dearest, and at the moment, he wasn't, then he couldn't just bloody well go and stake him.

The brief hesitation was all that Angelus needed. He plowed into Spike at full speed, flinging him up against the wall, disorienting him for a moment.

"I'll settle up with the two of you later," he snarled. He despised the thought of letting them best him, but his sharp ears had picked up the sounds of reinforcements arriving. He jumped through the gaping hole that was once the door, and disappeared into the unknown depths of the building.

Wesley and Gunn burst into the room.

"Was that Angelus that just took off down the hall like a big bird?" Gunn asked. He didn't believe that they had won so easily.

Spike nodded, picking himself up. "Poncey bastard said I wouldn't stake him," he grumbled. "And bloody hell if he wasn't right." He hit the side of his head, trying to get it back in some kind of working order. There was something important that he should be doing, but he couldn't think of it.

"Is Rose still out on the ledge?" Wesley asked.

That was the important thing. Spike wondered that even that eternal pain in his ass Angelus could make him forget about the light of his existence. He nodded again.

Gunn stuck his head out the window. "The coast is clear, Rose," he said. "You can come in now."

"No, I can't," Rose moaned. "He was right. My legs are cramping. I can't move, Charles. If I do, I'll fall, I know I will."

The three men looked at each other. Spike could probably retrieve her easily enough, but it was still broad daylight, and night wouldn't fall for hours. Rose couldn't wait that long.

In an almost choreographed motion, both Gunn and Wesley holstered their weapons. "I'll go," the Watcher said. "If we don't hurry, Rose is going to be all over the evening news. Or the sidewalk. Neither of which is an acceptable option."

"You're not a big guy, Wes," Gunn pointed out. "If Rose panics and makes a wrong move, you'll both go over."

"We're wasting time," Spike snapped. "Watcher, you go out. Gunn holds your hand, I hold his. And you'd bloody well better hold tight." His eyes softened. "That's the mother of my children out there."

They formed their human (and vampire) chain, and soon had Rose back where she belonged. In Spike's arms.

&&&&&&

Angelus prowled aimlessly through the building. He'd taken a few turns that led to areas that he, or Angel, had never been before. He was in a clinical white hallway lined with doors with tiny, tiny windows in them. He looked in one. And saw what was once a man, but now resembled a completely feral animal. Now it dawned on him. The psych ward. A grin spread across his face. He started down the hallway, looking in each window until he found the one he was looking for.

An orderly came up to him. "No visitors, sir, oh, excuse me, Mr. Angel."

"Do you have the keys to this cell?" he demanded. He knew the door was impervious to a vampire's strength. It had to be. It had held for over four years now.

"Yes, sir," the orderly stammered.

"Open it," Angelus ordered.

"But sir," the man protested.

"Don't argue, just do it," Angelus snapped.

Fumbling with the keys, but afraid to disobey, the orderly opened the door. "Be careful, sir. She's classified as highly dangerous."

"And so she should be," Angelus replied. He shoved the flunky into the room in front of him and shut the door behind them. Then, he tackled the straps on the straight jacket.

"Oh, that's ever so much better," Drusilla sighed. She looked at the prone figure on the floor. "Did you bring me a present, Angelus?"

"Are you hungry, Dru, baby?" Angelus asked.


	12. Regrouping

72

Regrouping

They had retrieved the children, and now, everyone was gathered at Wesley and Fred's apartment, since Spike and Rose's was no longer deemed safe, Angel having long since had an invitation. They had met to discuss the current situation, but the discussion had quickly devolved into an argument. Between Spike and Rose, who, despite the fact they were exchanging heated words, still appeared to be joined at the hip.

"The subject's not open to discussion, pet," Spike stated firmly. "I want you and the kids as far away as possible from that bas.., oof." He'd forgotten the children were present. They were too busy absorbing the conversation to contribute to it, for the most part. The grunt had been caused by Rose's elbow contacting with his ribs.

"I agree that it would be best to get the children out of harm's way," Rose conceded. "But I'm staying. And that is a subject that is not open to discussion."

"He bit you." It seemed to bother Spike more than it did Rose. He squeezed her so tightly that it elicited an involuntary squeak of protest from her. "Sorry, luv. But I heard some of the things he was saying to you. And bad as it was when I saw the two of you under the influence of that love spell, it didn't half give me the creeping horrors the way the thought of Angelus getting his hands on you again does."

Rose in fact did have a rather bulky bandage on her neck. But her incredible resilience showed in that it was the only visible effect she retained of her ordeal. "Well, I know better than to leave my trank gun behind now," she replied. She was still feeling dreadfully embarrassed at that particular faux pas. "And I refuse to be cosseted and coddled while the rest of you go into danger."

"We'll have to go back to work," Wesley pointed out. "It's the only way that we'll have a chance of keeping Angelus in check."

"Maybe we ought to pair up," Lorne suggested. "You know, so no one's ever alone."

"That would be really awkward," Fred remarked. "I mean, it would be easy enough for Wes and Rose to stick together, but the rest of us all work in different departments. How could we work it?"

"I can bloody well take care of myself," Spike declared. He still hadn't surrendered on the subject of getting Rose to safety, but he just hadn't yet thought of a workable argument. "How do you feel about things, Harm? After all, you're his assistant. Be kind of hard to move you or stick a bodyguard on you."

"I'll be fine," Harmony answered, trying to sound braver than she felt. "After all, I'm a vampire too. What can he do to me?"

"Stake you," Spike replied. He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to sugar-coat things and give her a false sense of security, either. "You stay on your guard, Harm. And keep that trank gun handy."

"So that leaves me, Charles and Lorne," Fred mused. "How are you going to work that out?"

"I'm packing." Gunn held open his jacket to reveal that he was equipped much as Spike was. "Just worry about covering those two."

"I'll leave Rogers running ops," Spike decided. "Valentine, as of now, you're on special assignment. You keep a sharp eye on Fred, and I'll babysit the demon."

Oz had also been silent, but now, he spoke. "I take it you want me to hightail it somewhere with the kids?"

"You're damn right I do." Spike frowned in thought. If things had been as they once were, he'd send Oz and the kids off to Sunnydale to get them under the protection of the Slayer. But there was no more Sunnydale, and to be fair, if there was, he'd probably never have come to L.A.

"England," Wesley interjected. "The Watcher's council would be happy to keep guard over the twins, I'm sure. And I have no doubt that they'd extend their protection to Oz."

"I'm not sure I trust that lot," Spike muttered. "Might find it hard to get the kids back."

"We don't have a lot of options here," Fred pointed out. "We could at least call and sound them out on it."

Alaric and Ariel looked at each other, obviously engaged in one of their telepathic conferences. They finished and turned back to the group. "No." they said in chorus.

"You'll do as you're told," Spike snapped, reacting before thinking that he really hadn't been too keen on the idea himself.

"We can help," Ariel protested.

"We can tell what Uncle Angel is thinking," Alaric reminded him.

"We don't even have to be real close to him," Ariel added.

"We just have to know where he is," Alaric finished.

"Does anyone ever listen to me?" Spike complained. He was feeling very picked upon at the moment. He turned to the twins. "We appreciate the offer, kids. But we can sort Angelus out ourselves. Keeping you safe is a lot more important than whatever help you can give."

As if determined to prove their usefulness, the twins developed the faraway gaze that most of those present had become familiar with. It took longer than usual, probably because they didn't have a precise location. But they evidently found him, because they both paled.

"He let the crazy lady out," Ariel said.

"He's thinking about terrible things he wants to do to everybody." Alaric looked distinctly shaken, and despite the fact that he'd said Angelus had plans that included everyone, his eyes turned to his mother.

"Stop that," Rose ordered, but gently. "I don't like the thought of you looking into his mind."

"Did anyone get that bit about letting the crazy lady out?" Val asked. "He's sprung Drusilla."

Silence reigned supreme for long moments as everyone digested the information. Drusilla on her own had been challenging enough to deal with, but paired with Angelus.., It was a combination that no one wanted to deal with.

Spike and Rose looked at each other, and for a moment, their resemblance to their children in telepathic communications was uncanny. But they used a language other than telepathy, the language of the heart and eyes.

"Call Rupes," Spike said resignedly. "But make sure he knows that they're only on loan. When the current situation has been dealt with, they come back home."

"I'll handle getting them passports," Gunn offered. He looked to Oz. "You have one?"

Oz nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to dig it up. And pack. How long do you think it will take you?"

Gunn looked thoughtful. "Nothing's going to be happening until Monday. All the offices are closed up tight for the weekend. I can make a few calls and get things set up, but late Monday, early Tuesday is the best I can do."

Oz turned to the concerned parents. "They can bunk in with me until we're ready to leave for England," he suggested.

"Angel ever been to your digs?" Spike asked cautiously. He didn't rightly know where he and Rose were going to stay, come to that.

"Not since I moved last month," Oz informed them. "He's been meaning to come over, but you know how it is."

"I don't care how it is," Rose declared. "Just as long as he can't get in there and hurt my babies."

That remark earned her a pained look from both of her offspring.

&&&&&&&

"Miss Edith and I don't like it here, Angelus," Drusilla said apologetically. "We've had such headaches, for so long, a long, long time." She laid the back of her hand across her forehead in an oddly theatrical gesture.

"It's just a little favor, Dru," Angelus assured her. "It won't take you long at all. Then you and Miss Edith can go wherever you want to go."

"Promise?" Drusilla looked up at him, batting her eyelashes, and he had a sudden flash of Ariel giving Angel the same treatment.

"Have I ever lied to you?" They exchanged a knowing look. Of course he had. "All you have to do, Dru, is get that pretty glass cube away from the man. He won't be expecting you. Only please don't break it."

"What's in it?" He had piqued Drusilla's curiosity now.

"My soul." He spat the word out as if it had a foul taste.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Miss Edith and I will be ever so careful with it," she said. "But why do you want the nasty thing, Angelus?"

"So nobody can put it back," he growled. "As soon as it opens for business Monday morning, I'll have a car take you over there. Are you sure that you can do it?"

Dru gave him a coy look. "Silly, Angelus," she said teasingly. "Of course I can do it. But what am I to do until then? Are the pretty babies still here?"

"They're not here at the moment," Angelus admitted. "And I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't coming back for a while. But they're not exactly babies anymore, Dru. They're six years old now."

"So big," Drusilla mused. "And Spike is still with the human girl?"

"Forget about Spike," Angelus advised. "He's so.., responsible now. It's downright disgusting."

"Do you think we could get rid of his soul?" Drusilla asked.

"Drop it, Dru," Angelus ordered. He had his own agenda, and as far as he was concerned, Drusilla was here to run errands for him. Not go back to her own private crusade. He decided to distract her. She was much more easily distracted than Eve. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked back, hard, exposing her throat, then bent his head over the vulnerable spot.

Dru was practically purring.

&&&&&&

Wesley hung up the phone. "It's all set," he announced. "Giles said that the council will be more than happy to look after the children while we're dealing with Angelus. And he didn't have a problem with Oz accompanying them, either."

Gunn had been busy scribbling notes to himself. "I can get some of what we need set in motion," he muttered, half to himself. "I even have all the numbers I need programmed into my..," He patted his pockets. "Damn, I forgot my cell. And my spare is..,"

Blushing furiously, Rose pulled his spare out of its hiding place. It had been there so long that she'd nearly forgotten about it.

"Thanks, Rose." Gunn's eyes were wide, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. Then, he just couldn't resist. "Lucky phone."

There were a few sniggers going around the room. Including Rose's nearest and dearest.

Spike peeked down the front of Rose's top. "It left marks on you, luv," he observed He looked around at their audience and whispered something in her ear.

As red in the face as she already was, most of the others would be ready to swear that the blush deepened even further, which elicited another round of snickering.

Wesley was the first to recover. "If we're quite through," he chided. But his stern facade lost a little of its impact when he wiped his eyes. "I think the next order of business should be revoking Angel's invitation to our homes."

"Well, once we get my place secure," Lorne remarked, looking at Spike. "Then you and the Rosebud are more than welcome to squeeze in with me."

"We don't want to impose," Rose protested weakly. All of her things were back at their apartment, and she was beginning to feel a bit conspicuous in her workout clothes. Not to mention the bandage, and the fact that the clothes were now bloodstained.

"No imposition, blossom," Lorne observed. He went over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead. "I'd do a lot more than that if it was necessary to keep you away from Angelus."

"I think we'll take you up on it. Thanks, Lorne." Spike forestalled any more objections Rose might have. "But just for tonight. I don't think we're going to have time to get to everyone's place tonight with the disinvite, and our place is going to be the hardest to get to."

Rose looked down at herself and tried to become resigned to the fact that she was going to be wearing what she was currently wearing for more than twenty-four hours straight.

Fred caught the look, and grabbed Rose's hand and started tugging her along. "C'mon, Rose," she urged. "You and I are about the same size. Why don't we get you decent?"

Wesley had been busy looking out the materials that he'd need to uninvite Angel. The twins had been hovering over him, watching curiously.

"What's this, Uncle Wes?" Alaric asked. He picked up one of the items that Wes had pulled out of his cache of supplies. It was something that they didn't have at their home, for obvious reasons.

"What in the bleeding hell?" Spike was so overcome with shock that he had to sit down. "That's.., that's..," He completely lost the power of speech.

"This one is prettier." Ariel picked up a more elaborate example of the same thing. She looked at her father curiously. "Why should it hurt us?"

Everyone else in the room just stared open-mouthed for a few moments, as speechless as Spike.

"I don't believe it," Lorne muttered. "Wes, have you got a drink in the place?"

"I think we could all use a drink," Gunn commented. His eyes hadn't left the twins.

"We knew they were special," Wesley muttered weakly. He started pouring out drinks. He had to agree with Gunn on that point.

Oz, ever imperturbable, merely shrugged.

Spike finally found his voice again. "They're holding crosses," he croaked hoarsely. "Bugger me, they're holding crosses. And they're not..," His voice deserted him again.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Ariel couldn't sort out what was going on, or supposed to be going on, from the chaos in his mind. She walked over to her father, still holding the cross, and looked a little hurt when he flinched away from the object in her hand.

Alaric joined his sister. "How can these things hurt us?" he asked. He turned it over in his hands. "It's just a piece of wood."

"Mine's metal," Ariel corrected.

Her brother gave her an impatient look.

Spike, looking resigned, reached out his hands and grasped the crosses. As soon as the smoke began to rise, he snatched his hands away, but displayed the burn marks to his children. "That's what those things do to vampires," he informed them.

The twins exchanged looks. "But we're vampires," Alaric protested. "And they don't hurt us."

"What doesn't hurt you?" Rose and Fred emerged from the bedroom, Rose now quite respectably attired.

The twins smiled at her and held up the crosses.

Rose collapsed into a heap on the floor. It had been a long, hard day.


	13. All Cats Are Gray

78

All Cats are Gray

"Welcome to my humble home," Lorne said, flinging the door open. "Spike, you've been here before, why don't you show Rosebud around while I go to the powder room?"

"You okay now, babe?" Spike asked. He had his arm wrapped around her rather more tightly than usual. It had fair thrown him for a loop, her fainting like that. As much, if not more so, than the kids brandishing crosses.

"It doesn't feel right," Rose muttered, leaning into him. "Spending the night away from my babies." She still hadn't gotten over the habit of referring to the twins thus, despite their repeated reprimands, spoken and unspoken.

"I don't like it either, luv," Spike replied. "But until we can put them on the plane to England, Oz' place is probably as safe as they can get." He sighed. "Much as I hate the idea of being apart from you, I wish I could talk you into going along with."

"Please don't get her started on that again," Lorne begged, re-entering the room. "The whole trip home was enough. Blossom, are you up for a hit of caffeine?"

"Always." Rose summoned up a smile. It wasn't Lorne's fault, what was going on, and he was being extremely hospitable. It behooved her to show some appreciation for the effort.

Spike shuffled his feet a moment. "Think I'll just be popping out for a bit," he mumbled. "Got a bit of shopping to do."

Rose eyed him suspiciously. "You're not getting anything alcoholic, are you?" To the best of her knowledge, he didn't seem to be able to spend any significant amount of time with Lorne without drinking.

"Just beer," Spike protested. "Besides, I'm betting that Lorne hasn't got any of the ruby red stuff in stock either."

"Unless you mean grapefruit juice," Lorne broke in. "You're right, Spikester. Go ahead and run your errands. I'll look after Rose."

"Don't be gone long?" Rose tried to make it sound like an order, but it sounded more like pleading.

"I'll make it as fast as I can," Spike assured her, giving her a kiss before he went out.

&&&&&&

"It's not going to be as fancy as you're used to," Oz warned, turning the key in the lock. "But at least you'll be safe." He opened the door to his modest apartment. "You're just lucky that I've got a sofa that turns into a bed."

"How does it do that?" Alaric asked. The realities hadn't settled in enough for them to start missing their parents yet.

"I'll show you." And with more inexpert help than he needed, Oz pulled the bed out. But it was too early to think about going to bed yet. "Are you guys hungry?"

"It's not going to be something gross, is it?" Ariel asked suspiciously. Fred had offered dinner at her place, which the twins had politely picked at. Even their mother didn't insist on them eating broccoli.

Oz grinned down at her. "I think we can bend the rules this once," he said musingly. "Double pepperoni, right?"

"And mushrooms," Alaric ordered.

"I won't eat fungus," Ariel complained.

"Half with mushrooms," Oz offered in compromise. "How does that sound?"

"Ice cream for dessert?" Ariel suggested. "And soda pop?"

Both twins were looking up at him expectantly. Oz caved in. "I guess we'll just have a junk food night tonight," he conceded. "I hope it goes without saying that..,"

"We won't tell mummy," Alaric promised. "She'd have a cow."

&&&&&&&

Drusilla nudged the recumbent figure next to her. "The sun's going down," she observed. "That little man was a bit thin-blooded, I thought." She rose and stretched. "Why don't we go out and find someone nice and tender and juicy to eat?"

"I think I could deal with that," Angelus admitted. Then, as Drusilla was already headed for the door, he said, "Dru? How about putting some clothes on first?"

&&&&&&&

"Sugarplum if you don't stop wearing a rut in my carpeting, I'm going to cut off your coffee supply," Lorne warned. "The moppets will be fine with Oz, and Spike hasn't been gone that long."

Rose whirled to stare at the Pylean. "He wants to turn me," she said shortly, and she obviously wasn't referring to any of the people the empath had mentioned. "For some reason that I can't even begin to guess at, he wants to turn me. And he seems to hold a particular amount of antipathy for myself and Spike."

"Well, you've got to admit that soul or no soul, he and Spike aren't exactly bosom buddies," Lorne pointed out. "But as far as turning you, I'm as much in the dark as you are, sweetpea."

Rose was doing some hard thinking. "Maybe," she said slowly. "It's because of what I am. Or was. Or whatever. Maybe he thinks that he can change the way things are if he turns one of us."

Lorne couldn't repress a shudder. It was a thought to give the nightmares, nightmares. "Then that makes it extra important to see that he doesn't get hold of you, honeybunch." He sat down abruptly. "Blossom, could I trouble you to hand me that bottle over there?"

&&&&&&&

Oz emerged from his bedroom where he'd been gathering up sheets and blankets, to see the twins using the sofa-bed as a trampoline.

"Hey," he protested. "I don't jump on your furniture, do I?"

"But it's fun, Oz," Alaric said pleadingly.

"It's really nice and bouncy," Ariel added. They had stopped jumping up and down, but they were still standing.

Oz dropped the bedding and took a flying leap at them, knocking them over onto the mattress and pinning them down with an arm apiece. "What am I going to do with you two monsters?" he complained. He quirked an eyebrow at each of them in turn. "Maybe, I'll just have to do this." Upon the final word, he started tickling.

&&&&&&&

Debbie shivered. The temperature was dropping, and she didn't have a jacket on.

"Cold hon?" Tim asked. He put his arm around her. "That better?"

"A bit," she admitted. She looked up at the night sky. "It is beautiful here." Here was the park nearest to Wolfram and Hart, where the twins and Oz had spent many an hour over the years. But to Debbie's eyes, it was starting to look a little bleary.

"You're beautiful," Tim said. He kissed her. Personally, he thought it was a little hokey, smooching on a park bench, but the girls seemed to get off on it. It had certainly worked well for him in the past, that and a little chemical help. Then, he felt the bench on the far side of him give slightly, as if someone had sat down beside him.

"Find your own bench," he muttered. What kind of damn pervert would get off on sitting there watching them kiss?

"Oh, isn't it sweet, Angelus?" Drusilla cooed. "Don't they make the prettiest couple?"

"Adorable," Angelus agreed. It was easier than getting into a battle of semantics with Dru. He sat down next to Debbie, arm draped across the back of the bench, turned towards the original occupants.

The kiss broke off.

"I don't know what kind of creeps you guys are," Tim said heatedly. "But we're not a peep show. Get the hell out of here."

Debbie was tugging on his sleeve. There was something about the newcomers that unnerved her. "Maybe we should just go home, Tim," she suggested. She even started to get up, but her reflexes were slow, she felt like she was moving underwater, and then the man next to her grabbed her arm and slammed her back down onto the bench.

"He wants to know what kind of creeps we are, Dru," Angelus said, voice bubbling over with laughter. "Shall we show him?"

"Oh, let's," Drusilla replied enthusiastically. "Watch closely now, children." In the twinkling of an eye, the unusual couple turned into monsters.

Debbie tried to get up again, but Angelus had never let go of her arm. With just one hand, he held her easily.

Tim bounded to his feet and started to run, forgetting all about Debbie, and the fact that less than a half hour previously he had told her that he loved her and that she was his reason for living. He only made it a few yards away from the bench before Drusilla brought him down.

"Naughty boy," she scolded. "Leaving your girlfriend behind with Angelus." She brought her face closer to him, whispered in his ear. "Angelus is very bad. He'll do terrible things to her."

"Wh.., what kind of things?" Tim stammered. He was the star runner on the track team, and this.., whatever she was had caught him as easily as if he had been an old man stumbling along with a walker.

"Terrible things," Drusilla repeated. "Very nasty, unpleasant things." She giggled and nuzzled into his neck. "The same sort of things I'm going to do to you." She sank her fangs into him.

Angelus was standing over them, the now lifeless form that had been Debbie, slumped on the bench. "Will you quit playing with your food, Dru?"

&&&&&&

Superstores, thought Spike. The combination of convenience and inconvenience all wrapped into one. He'd already gotten the blood, it was tucked in the boot of the car in a nice insulated carrier. Be good for a while. He'd come to this place for his beer as a matter of expediency, it being handy by Lorne's place. But how in hell did anybody find anything in this maze? He spotted a pimply faced youth wearing a brightly colored tunic that proclaimed him an employee.

"Here, sport," Spike said. "Can you clue me in where they keep the beer in this place?"

"Go down to the end of the aisle," the boy said, voice squeaking in the throes of changing. "Then right at ladies lingerie, left again at the next aisle and straight on to the back."

"Thanks, kid." Spike started following the directions, but got sidetracked en route. Ladies lingerie? It wasn't just for him, he rationalized. It would help keep Rose's mind off of missing the kids.

&&&&&&&

The twins had been fine right up until it was time for lights out. Suddenly, instead of their usual boisterous selves, they were a pair of scared kids.

"You're sure mummy and daddy will be all right?" Ariel asked.

"They'll be fine," Oz soothed. "And so will you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"If someone tried to hurt us you'd turn into a wolf, wouldn't you, Oz?" Alaric tried for a bit of bravado, but he sounded nervy too.

"You bet I would," Oz assured him. "Are you guys going to be all right?"

"Could you sing to us, Oz?" Ariel pleaded. Music had surrounded them all their lives, and it was an auditory security blanket for them.

"Anything in particular?" Oz asked, ready to do whatever it took to calm their fears.

"Brahms' Lullaby," Alaric said, and his sister nodded in agreement. "It's the song daddy used to sing to us before we were born."

&&&&&&&

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost, Spike," Lorne remarked as he let Spike in the door. Actually, that wasn't what he'd been thinking, but he wasn't going to vocalize any of the more gruesome visuals that had haunted him. Rose was tense enough without it.

"I sort of did," Spike admitted, a little shame-faced. "I think I've been in towns that were smaller than your local Wal-Mart there, Lorne."

Lorne nodded. "I've been lost in there a few times myself," he admitted. "But you'd better get on in here. Our lovely little flower is about to start climbing the walls."

Spike sniffed. "While you've just been deadening the nerve-endings," he commented. "Dammit, Lorne, did it ever occur to you to stay sober at least until I got back? Just in case?"

"We've Angelus-proofed the place," Lorne protested. "As of right now, you, Harmony and Val are the only vamps that can set foot in here without an invite."

Spike sighed. No use arguing with him now, he supposed. And Lorne did have a point. It was probably just his nerves talking. That and feeling a bit ashamed for being gone so long. He'd barely set his burdens down when Rose came flying at him.

"You were gone an awful long time," she mumbled into his chest. "Lorne and I were starting to worry about you."

"Sorry, pet," Spike apologized. "Won't happen again."

Rose looked at the bags he had set down. "I thought you were just getting blood and beer," she said accusingly.

"Well, those superstores, you know," he muttered, a little sheepishly. "They've bleeding well got everything. Just picked up a few odds and ends."

"What sort of odds and ends?" Rose asked suspiciously. She started rummaging through the bags. She pulled out a pair of baby-doll pajamas, in a sheer, translucent green. She gave Spike a slightly exasperated look.

"Sorry, luv," he apologized again. "I just couldn't help myself."

&&&&&&

Drusilla was practically dancing back, in high, good spirits. But Angelus was lagging ever further behind. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"Groggy," he mumbled. "Feel drugged." He tried to think how he could have gotten drugged, then it hit him, and he sputtered a laugh, even though he was half-comatose. "I'll be damned. Little son of a bitch must have given her one of those date-rape drugs." His feet started tangling with each other.

"Let me help," Dru said. She took his hand and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "I'll get you back home."

"You do that, Dru," he said. He stumbled again. "Shit."


	14. New Broom

83

New Broom

Spike and Rose lay cuddled together in the darkness in Lorne's spare room, but neither of them were sleeping. They were both keyed up and tense, Rose being the worst of the two. Spike had to content himself with just holding her, letting her know he was there for her.

"Spike?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, but it sounded abnormally loud, breaking into the stillness as it did. "There's something I have to tell you."

It sounded a little ominous. Hadn't there been enough bad news going around today that he needed to hear more? But there was a certain urgency in her tones, and, if he didn't know better, he could swear, a hint of guilt. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Something happened," Rose began tentatively, not wanting to say it, but feeling it needed to be said. "The other day. The one when we had that meeting at our place. I was going to tell you, I swear I was. But somehow, I just forgot."

Spike started stroking her hair. He enjoyed it, and it seemed to have a soothing effect on Rose. "The whole place has been a zoo for the past week," he pointed out. "I think I could see my way clear to giving you a bit of slack."

"I'm not sure you will, when you know what it is," Rose muttered. And yet, despite herself, she could feel some of the tension leaving due to Spike's ministrations. "He.., he came to my office that day. He needed me to translate a note from the Q'xlzr. I thought it was Angel then, but now I think it was Angelus, he was behaving so oddly. Maybe if I had remembered to tell you..,"

"Hush," Spike admonished gently. "You've never even been around Angelus before. Hell's bells, pet, I was sparring with the bastard every day and didn't pick up on it. And I've known him longer than any of the rest of this lot."

Rose was determined to lay claim to the blame. "But if I had told you," she insisted, rolling over so she could face him, a meaningless gesture in the dark. "It might have been that one thing that would have caught your attention, made you realize..,"

"When you say odd," Spike interrupted. "What exactly do you mean, luv?"

"I got a paper cut," Rose mumbled, snuggling into him. "I didn't have any tissues, and it was going to drip on my paperwork. And he.., he licked the blood off."

The tension he'd eased out of her was returning with a vengeance. Spike could feel the tautness in her body, hear the brittle edge to her voice. He kissed her forehead, worked his way down her nose, until he reached her lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, intended to comfort and reassure, rather than arouse. "Why is it bothering you so much, babe?" he murmured between kisses. "Because you didn't figure out it was Angelus from such a little clue? Because you felt like not telling me was the same as keeping secrets? Or maybe, because it turned you on just a bit?"

"Maybe a little bit of all of them," Rose confessed so quietly that even Spike had to strain to hear her. "Spike, I didn't mean.., I would never..,"

"I know you wouldn't, sweetheart." Spike cuddled her close.

"I'm, sorry," Rose mumbled. She hadn't done it on purpose, would have avoided it if she had known, and yet, she still felt incredibly guilty.

"If you don't stop feeling guilty when you didn't do anything wrong," Spike warned sternly. "Then I shall have no choice." He paused a second, and rolled on top of her. "But to shag your brains out," he finished.

Rose stifled the giggle which was born of equal measures of relief and hysteria. "There's a body of opinion that thinks you've already done that," she informed him. "I love you, Spike."

"Then let's chase the shadows away for a while," Spike invited. "Let's just forget all the troubles and love each other. Let me love you, babe."

"Let's love each other," Rose suggested. And for a time, they were able to lose themselves in the loving and forget their problems.

&&&&&&&

Oz tiptoed into the living room to check on the twins. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He'd had responsibilities before, but never any that weighed on him like this. The twins lay there, curled up, face to face. Ariel's thumb was close by her mouth, as if she was keeping there in case she wanted to suck on it. Alaric's face twisted into a scowl for a brief moment, in the throes of a dream, then smoothed out again. They looked, sweet, innocent, and incredibly precious. He leaned against the doorway, just watching them. How different they were from when they were awake. Right now, they looked like any other kids their age. Somehow, this wasn't the same as when he'd checked in on them when they were toddlers, taking their afternoon naps.

He straightened. He really ought to try to get some sleep himself. But he knew that as soon as he laid down again, he'd start hearing imaginary noises in the night. And then, he would be getting up to check on the twins once more. He idly wondered how Spike and Rose managed to get any sleep. But maybe you got used to it after a while.

&&&&&&

Lorne cautiously lifted the pillow off his head. So far, so good. Things seemed to have quieted down. For a moment he wondered about Spike and Rose, how the two of them could be getting physical at a time like this. Then, he thought about it some more. With the situation so dire, and no one knowing what sort of disaster tomorrow would bring, maybe it wasn't such a bad, or inappropriate idea. A reaffirmation of love and life. He sighed. He could understand it, he supposed. But he sure couldn't sleep through it.

&&&&&&

"Ready?" Spike asked in a whisper.

"Ready," Wesley replied.

"Be sure to keep Rose between us," Spike said, for what was probably the tenth time. At least.

"Yes, Spike," Wesley answered. He was trying to be forbearing, he knew he'd be just as jumpy if Fred was in danger. But he was nervy enough without Spike repeating the obvious again and again.

Rose suppressed a sigh. But she held her tongue. It felt strange, somehow, creeping around in the building where they worked, where their home was. It didn't feel right. But if she and Spike were to have a safe place to stay without further imposing on their friends, they had to get in and perform the ritual that would uninvite Angel. Angelus, she corrected herself. Once he was Angel again, and she held onto that particular belief with grim determination, then, he would be welcome in their home once more.

The building was eerily, ominously silent. But they made it to the senior partner's suit unimpeded. Then, they opened the door.

To see Angelus sitting on the sofa as if he were a welcome visitor.

"I kind of figured the you guys would show up here sooner or later," he remarked casually. He leaned back, put his arms up on the back of the sofa. "And I thought I'd take it upon myself to be the welcoming committee."

"Consider us welcomed and get the hell out," Spike suggested. His face resembled a thundercloud.

"Or what?" Angelus said with a laugh. "You'll stake me? We already know that you won't do that, Spike. Especially not as long as I'm behaving myself." He looked to either side of himself, as if making sure that his hands were unoccupied. "See, I'm being a good little boy."

"Then why don't you sod off?" Spike advised. "You see, Rose always does the housecleaning of a weekend, and she hasn't had a chance to get to it yet. And she don't like having visitors when she feels that the place is a mess."

"So what's that make Wes there?" Angelus asked. "Your long-lost brother? Or were you planning on a threesome?" He stood, making a show of keeping his hands in sight. "Just wanted to let you all know that there's a staff meeting first thing in the morning."

Wesley had been surreptitiously drawing his trank gun when Eve emerged from the next room.

"I like what you've done with the place," she said conversationally. "It has that lived-in look that it didn't have before." She looked straight at Wes. "If you shoot him with that, the senior partners will consider it a case of gross insubordination. The senior partners don't like insubordination."

"So if the three of you will just move away from the door, we'll leave," Angelus said. "I'll see all of you in the morning. I'm sure I can trust you to pass along the word."

Spike and Wesley moved out of the way cautiously, making sure to keep Rose between them at all times.

Eve was the first out the door, but Angelus lingered in the doorway for a moment, taking in the whole apartment, it seemed. Then, his eyes gravitated to Rose, and he gave her a very thorough once over and licked his lips suggestively before he left.

"Like hell I won't stake him," Spike muttered. "Would've at least tranked him, but I knew he wasn't alone. Heard the breathing in the other room. I wasn't sure what we were up against."

"This is a disquieting development," Wesley murmured. "Not only is he Angelus, but he now has the senior partners backing him up. That is going to hamper us considerably."

"It might work to our advantage too," Rose suggested. "The senior partners surely wouldn't sanction him biting the staff, would they?"

"From what I've heard of the senior partners," Wes replied. "They probably would. So we still stick to the buddy system."

&&&&&&

A few hours later, Spike was returning to the apartment. "Saw the Watcher safe to his car, luv," he announced. He looked around, saw no sign of Rose. Then, he heard the sound of water running and followed it to the bathroom.

Rose was already in the shower, scrubbing herself so vigorously that Spike was moved to wonder just how many layers of skin she intended to take off. The bandage was gone from her neck, and the wound looked exceptionally large and ugly in contrast to her delicate build and fair skin.

"You could've waited for me, babe," Spike chided softly. Rose didn't even seem to notice he was there, but continued with her, scouring, would be the word that summed up her actions best. With a sigh, Spike kicked off his shoes, and joined her in the shower, still fully dressed.

Rose started. She had been so absorbed in what she was doing that Spike's return hadn't truly registered.

Spike removed the loofah from her hands. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked gently, taking her into his arms. "You're not that dirty. And you're usually not quite so dedicated to getting clean that you don't hear me talking to you."

"I haven't had a chance to wash since yesterday when he.., he..," Rose's voice broke off for a moment, then, she found it again. "And then, when he looked at me like that, I just felt so.., contaminated."

Spike continued to hold her as the water rained down on them. Eventually, she stopped trembling.

&&&&&&&

"Glad that you could all make it," Angelus observed, as the last of them filed into his office bright and early the next morning. "As you may have guessed, there are going to be a few changes made around here. Change is inevitable when the seat of power passes to another set of hands. But I wanted you to know that I hope you'll all continue working here. You're all good at what you do. You're valuable assets to the firm." He halted in his monologue, waiting to see what kind of reaction he'd get.

"You're going to change everything back to the way it was, aren't you?" Fred accused. She looked like she was going to be sick.

Angelus shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I think the Crusader Rabbit pose is a little inappropriate now, don't you?"

"And you just expect us all to change sides at the drop of a hat?" Gunn asked. "The rest of us don't have detachable souls. Or morals."

"Tell you what," Angelus offered. "You all have some vacation time on the books. Before you make any irrevocable decisions, why don't you step back a bit and think it over? Any takers?"

The group assembled looked at each other. On one hand, they were all agreed that Angelus would bear watching until such a time as they could restore his soul. On the other, the mere thought of working in concert with the senior partners worst plans was exceptionally repugnant to them.

"Might we have a few minutes to discuss this amongst ourselves?" Wesley suggested quietly. "It's rather a big decision, after all."

"Help yourselves to the conference room," Angelus invited. "I am sure as hell not letting you kick me out of my own office." He looked around the group again, and his eyes came to rest on Gunn. "Your door should be repaired by the time you get to your office, Gunn. That is, if you decide to go back to your office."

&&&&&&&

The group rapidly reassembled in the conference room.

"Well this is a pretty mess," Lorne remarked. "What are we going to do, kiddies? If we start playing along with the senior partners, we're worse than he is. We are supposed to be the good guys."

"Think he'd leave us alone just 'cause we quit?" Spike inquired sarcastically. "He'd track us down, one by one. Reckon we could shuck and jive the senior partners for a little bit."

"I can't leave until I get the kid's passports," Gunn pointed out. "And it might not hurt if I pushed through on the paperwork for you and Rose, Spike. If we end up having to work elsewhere, you're going to need some legitimate i.d."

"So we just try to fake them out for a while?" Fred queried, utterly incredulous. "Do you think the senior partners, or even Angelus will buy that?"

"You heard the ponce," Spike commented. "They want us here. They've got the best, and they know it. 'Sides, they probably want to keep an eye on us as much as we want to keep an eye on him. That should cut us a bit of slack."

"But what if it doesn't?" Lorne asked worriedly. "I've heard stories about the senior partners that would make even Gunn's hair stand on end. They're definitely more than enough to give this little green demon a case of the shudders."

"I suggest that we go along with things for the moment," Wesley advised. "If it looks like the situation is getting too sticky, then we may have to cut our losses and run."

&&&&&&&

They filed back into Angelus' office. By tacit consent, Wesley was the spokesman for the group.

"We'll stay," he announced. "For the time being, at least."

"Happy to hear it," Angelus replied. "Now I'm sure all you boys and girls have plenty of work waiting for you. Don't let me keep you from it."


	15. The Sweet Smell of Fruit Loops

90

The Sweet Smell of Fruit Loops

Drusilla floated into the reception area of Havoc & Associates.

Travers immediately looked down his nose at her, because she didn't have an appointment. He knew that, because he knew what Stenslow's schedule was from moment to moment, and he didn't recognize this woman. He rose to his feet.

"Excuse me, madam, may I be of some assistance?" Evil, and working for evil, he might be, but Travers did have flawless manners.

"I need to see Mr. Stenslow," Drusilla murmured. There was something else that she was supposed to say, what was it? Oh, yes. "Angelus sent me."

"I see." Travers scrutinized her carefully, taking in every detail, including the dolly casually tucked under one arm. "If you would care to have a seat, madam, I shall see if Mr. Stenslow is free."

"And how will I know that you won't do something.., naughty?" Drusilla asked. "We'll just go right on in with you, won't we, Miss Edith?"

"I'm afraid that I shall have to insist..," Travers began.

"No, I think that perhaps I shall have to insist," Drusilla contradicted him, then vamped out.

"I'll take you right in to see Mr. Stenslow, shall I?"

&&&&&&

Oz looked at the two bundles brimming with energy seated across the breakfast table from him. Exhaustion had finally claimed him sometime around dawn, but that hadn't given him much of a chance to get rested before his charges were up and bouncing off the walls. He was wondering how he was going to occupy them until their departure. And, more to the point, what they were going to wear, when there was a knock at the door.

He answered the door to see Spike and Lorne, laden with suitcases.

The children, making no attempt to conceal their curiosity had followed him, and as soon as the door opened, they moved with the velocity of bullets shot from a high-powered rifle.

"Daddy!" They practically flew at him.

Spike dropped the cases and went down on one knee, taking them into his arms, hugging them, kissing them fiercely. "God, I missed you two," he muttered.

"Where's mummy?" Alaric demanded.

"Couldn't bring her along with, sport," Spike explained. "We would have had to clear out half the building. But she'll be along to see you off when you leave."

"We missed you both," Ariel muttered into his shoulder. "Do we really have to go to England?"

"Yes, precious, you really do," Spike said, a little sadly. "Tell you what. Some other time, we'll all go, and your old dad can show you round."

Lorne and Oz had moved away a bit, giving the family members some time. "Is that the kid's stuff?" Oz asked.

Lorne nodded. "The blossom packed away clothes for every possible occasion," he replied. "And, I'm sure the munchkins will be sorry to hear, their school materials."

Oz grinned. The twins might not be happy to hear about it, but at least it would give him a way to keep them occupied until their departure.

Lorne cleared his throat. "Hey, Spikester, I hate to break up the family reunion," he said softly. "But if we're AWOL for too long, it's going to be noticed. We don't want to blow the moppet's cover, do we?"

Spike reluctantly released his children. It was hard on him, being away from his kids like this, but at least he'd had these few moments, which was more than Rose did. Poor pet had hardly been able to sleep last night for missing them. And home just didn't quite seem like home without their energy vibrating off the walls. He gave them each one last kiss.

"Your mum and I will be round to see you off," he repeated. "You be good for Oz, hear me?"

"We will, daddy," Ariel promised. She elbowed her brother's ribs, a move she had seen Rose use on Spike many a time.

"We'll be good," Alaric said obediently. But he turned and glared at his sister.

Before it could turn into an out and out brawl, and ruin the mood, Lorne bent down to them. "How about giving Uncle Lorne some sugar, guys?"

The twins latched onto him for a moment, then watched gravely as their visitors left again. Then, they turned their little, woebegone faces to Oz, and he held out his arms.

&&&&&&&

Angelus sauntered down to Rose's office, and was annoyed to find it empty. In fact, it didn't look as though it had been opened up at all that day. And yet he knew that Rose was here, she'd been at his staff meeting. Staff meeting, what a joke. But it suited his purposes for now, to play Wolfram and Hart's game. He did enjoy the perks. The fancy office, the respect, the posh penthouse. If it weren't for the responsibilities involved, he'd probably consider sticking around for a while. But responsibility had never been his strong point. Back to the question at hand though. Where was Rose? Well, if she wasn't here, then perhaps her department head would know.

When he stepped into Wesley's office, he saw the Watcher bent over a book, and Rose, diligently tapping away at the computer. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. They thought they could protect her this way. He conceded that Wes could be a problem, albeit not an insurmountable one, if he was planning on attacking Rose. But he wasn't, not at the moment. If he was going to have an audience while playing out his fantasies with Rose, Wesley wouldn't be his choice anyway. He'd want to do it in front of Spike.

"Wes, I need a word with Rose." He said it suddenly, abruptly, without making any announcement of his arrival.

Both researchers jumped quite visibly. But, predictably perhaps, Wesley was the first to recover.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question," he replied, a trifle primly. "I'm sure you can appreciate why."

Angelus gave half a nod. "Just the other side of the room then," he suggested. "You can watch, but I think Rose would be more comfortable if you didn't listen." He gave Rose his best smile, which made her stomach turn flip-flops, and not in a good way.

"On one condition," Wesley said. He pulled out his trank gun, they were all still carrying them despite what the senior partners did or didn't like. "I keep you covered the entire time."

"Fair enough," Angelus conceded. He made a grand gesture to Rose, who reluctantly joined him at the far side of the room.

"You'll make a cute vampire, Rosie girl," Angelus teased. "And you've already got he complexion for it." He made as if to touch one ashen cheek, when Wes' voice rang out from across the room.

"Hands to yourself, if you don't mind." It was phrased as a suggestion, but sounded more like an order.

"What do you have to say to me?" Rose asked, losing the battle to keep her voice from quavering.

"You're not going to buy a friendly little visit, are you?" Angelus asked, then answered his own question. "No, I guess not." He fished a piece of paper out of his pocket. He noted that Wyndam-Pryce was watching him like the proverbial hawk. "I need another translation."

Rose took the paper from him gingerly, as if she was afraid that it would bite her, though, in truth, it wasn't the paper she was afraid of. But despite her best efforts not to have the slightest physical contact with him, he was simply better at these things than she was, and his fingers brushed against hers. All done, she had no doubt, just to rattle her further.

Perusal of the missive proved it to be another note from the Q'xlzr demon. Rose read it over carefully. It was trying to arrange another meeting with Angel. It obviously didn't know that Angel wasn't Angel anymore, and she didn't trust her little blue-gray friend's safety to Angelus. Her mind whirled furiously, trying to come up with a plausible lie.

"It's from the Q'xlzr," she remarked. "But then, you already knew that, didn't you?" He nodded, but waited for her to go on. "It says that it's gotten too dangerous for it here. It's going away for a while until things quiet down a little."

Angelus laughed out loud. "Damn, you have got to be the world's worst liar," he observed. "Now be a good girl and tell me what it really says." When Rose remained mute, he put the pieces together himself. "It wants good old Angel to meet with it again, doesn't it?"

Rose didn't answer verbally, but her expression gave him all the answer he needed.

"You're afraid that I'm going to hurt it, aren't you?" Angelus inquired softly. "You actually like the little demon, and you don't want big nasty old Angelus doing it any damage."

Rose nodded, but she still couldn't find her voice. She was frantically trying to think of a way to warn the lop-eared little demon of the danger it was in.

"I wasn't planning on hurting it, Rosie," he said in his best reassuring voice. "I was just going to kill it."

Rose's eyes, which had been mostly downcast throughout the conversation, shot up to look at him in horror.

Angelus held up a hand in a halting gesture. "I was going to kill it," he repeated, putting emphasis on the word 'was'. "But I could be persuaded not to."

"What do you want?" Rose whispered. It was all the volume she could summon up.

Angelus leaned his head closer to her, making sure to keep his hands at his sides to keep the Watcher from getting trigger-happy.

&&&&&&&

Wesley stood on the other side of the room, trank gun drawn, watching Angelus intently. Noting his moves, his facial expressions, everything. Rose, he scarcely paid attention to at all, except for how she was positioned relative to Angelus. He couldn't hear the conversation, it was carried on much too quietly. But Angelus was enjoying himself too obviously for it to be anything innocuous. He became even more alert, if that were possible, when he saw the vampire bend his head close to Rose's. It was therefore something of a shock when he saw dainty, terrified, little Rose haul off and deliver Angelus a resounding slap in the face.

Angelus backed up a step, hand to his stinging cheek. But he was grinning, and it was far from being a pleasant expression. But he couldn't resist one more dig. "Are we still on for Saturday?"

This time, Rose grabbed a large, heavy book, but he was gone before she could throw it.

&&&&&&&

"Good morning, Ms..," Stenslow left it hanging, reminding her that she hadn't so much as given Travers her name.

"I'm Drusilla," she said dreamily. "And this is my friend, Miss Edith."

Stenslow blinked. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Drusilla. Many people had that problem. For most people, it was pretty much the last problem they had. But his discomfiture showed neither in his manner nor his speech.

"Drusilla, then." He smiled his charming best at her, which wasn't very. "I understand that you're here on behalf of Angelus?"

Dru nodded, and it disconcerted the hell out of Stenslow that she wasn't looking anywhere near him, but rather, from what he could tell, at the far corner of the ceiling. At last, she turned to face him again. "Darling Angelus wanted me to make sure that you've got that nasty old soul of his put up somewhere nice and safe," she murmured. "You will let me take a teensy little peek at it, won't you?"

"I assure you, young lady," Stenslow blustered. "That Angelus' soul is locked safely away in our vaults. There is no way that anything could happen to it. Our vaults are even rated to stand up to an earthquake."

"That sounds very impressive," Drusilla allowed. "But Angelus made himself very clear. He wants me to see it with my own eyes." She gave Stenslow her best poor, little girl look, and having had much practice with it, did very well. "He'll be ever so cross with me if I don't. You don't know what he can be like when he's cross."

Stenslow didn't particularly care to find out. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he murmured reflectively. "I'll have Travers take you and show you."

Dru batted her eyelashes at him. "Couldn't you do it?" she asked coyly. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Miss Edith and I don't like that spidery little man." It wasn't a lie, either. Drusilla thought that Travers looked too dry to be of any interest.

Stenslow summoned up another smile, but it was a weak one. Still, she seemed harmless enough, as far as vampires went, which wasn't very far. But it could help to get him in good standing with Angelus, which he was certainly eager to do.

He stood up and offered Dru his arm. "Right this way.., Drusilla was it? What a pretty name."

"You're a nice little man," Drusilla cooed.

&&&&&&

Spike and Lorne were returning from their expedition, when they came face to face with Angelus.

Spike took one look at his grandsire and grabbed his lapels and shoved him against the nearest wall with enough force to knock nearby pictures down.

Angelus brought his hands up between Spike's and knocked them away. "What's your problem, junior?"

"Aside from having to share a planet with you," Spike snarled. "I want to know what you did to get Rose's handprint on your face."

Angelus rubbed the red mark with a grin. "Fred's about the same size as Rose," he pointed out. "What makes you so sure that it wasn't her that did this?"

Spike gave him a contemptuous look. "Fred wouldn't have bothered slapping you," he snapped. "But Rose ain't all that well-trained. As you should know, poncey bastard. So what did you bloody well do to her?"

"I didn't lay a finger on her," Angelus declared. "Just ask Wesley." His face took on a calculating look. "Not that I wouldn't have liked to, mind you..," He grunted slightly as Spike shoved him back into the wall.

"Listen close to this, you sorry sod," Spike growled. "If you lay a hand on Rose again, I promise you, it won't make one blind bit of difference who you are with a soul or what the hell the senior partners will do or say. Touch her again, and I will stake your sorry ass." He deliberately turned his back on Angelus as if to suggest that he wasn't worth the precaution of keeping him in sight.

"Hey, Spike," Angelus called after the retreating figure. "You stake a vampire in the heart, not the ass." He had a sudden visual of the act, and winced.

&&&&&&

After that little exchange, Spike's next stop was, where else? To see Rose.

For the second time that morning, the researchers were startled by the sudden entrance of a vampire. But Spike's entry didn't cause the consternation that Angelus' had.

Spike pulled Rose up out her seat, quickly, but still quite gently. He stood there for long moments, just looking her over, then, he pulled her into his arms.

"Could you possibly enlighten me as to what is going on?" Wesley asked Lorne quietly.

"We saw Angelus when we were coming back in," Lorne replied in a stage whisper. "The studly one took one look at the little hand print on his face and decided that the Rosebud must have laid one on him."

"She did," Wes remarked with a grin. "I don't know what he said to her, and she refuses to tell me, but whatever it was, it was enough to make her forget how scared she is of him and give him a good wallop."

Rose wasn't sure why Spike had made the surprise visit, but she didn't have a problem with it. She snuggled against him and inhaled. "You smell like Fruit-loops," she murmured. She sniffed again, breathing in the scent.

"I think Lorne and I interrupted breakfast," Spike replied. "They miss you too, babe."

Rose fought back a sniffle. "Was that why you came here?"

"No," Spike admitted. "I came to find out just what that son of a bitch said to you that made you smack him." He grinned. "You must have laid into him pretty hard to mark him like that."

"My hand still hurts," Rose admitted. "But we've got to do something, Spike. He's going to kill the Q'xlzr."

"That's why you hit him?" Spike knew that Rose was quite fond of the little demon, had to be, to sit through one of their fertility ceremonies, but somehow, he didn't see her getting up the nerve to slap Angelus on its account.

"No." Rose's eyes dropped, and her face flushed. "He said he wouldn't kill the Q'xlzr if I would..," She looked up into her beloved's eyes and couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Her face got even redder.

Spike was starting to get the idea, though. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, and Rose nodded, then snuggled back into him. "No originality," Spike remarked. "Over a hundred years, and some things just don't change. Do you know when he's supposed to meet your demon?"

Rose sighed. She might as well give up on pointing out that it wasn't her demon. No one listened anyway. "He said he'd give me until one o'clock to change my mind," she replied. Just mentioning the time was enough to make her look at the clock. And realize that it was only about three and a half hours until her deadline was up.

"So he'll have to be coming back here then to get your answer, won't he?" Spike was obviously thinking out loud. He looked over at the room's other occupants. "Lorne, would you mind if I put you in with Gunn? Looks like I'm going to have a spot of demon-rescuing on the books today." He started to leave.

"Darling, wait a minute." Rose threw herself on Spike again, inhaling deeply. "That's better."

As Spike and Lorne left the office, Wesley heard Spike say, "Waste all that money on cologne, and find out that what really turns her on is the smell of Fruit Loops."


	16. Amazons

96

Amazons

Spike saw Lorne safely to Gunn's office, leaving the demon to explain the situation to the lawyer. Then, a quick trip up to the flat to change. If Rose could catch the scent of the kids on him, then a vampire would have no trouble with it. He was about to toss his shirt in the laundry hamper when he stopped and brought it up to his nose for a sniff. A sad smile broke over his features. It did smell like the kids. He hoped they'd get Angelus all sorted out soon. He didn't like the thought of the twins being away for too long, and he knew it would be a trial for Rose as well. Another smile. For someone who had never had any emotions whatsoever before they'd met, that little woman had more love in her than anyone he knew. Absolutely bloody amazing.

&&&&&&

Stenslow and Drusilla watched as the vault attendant brought out the steel box. Once he had left them, Stenslow pried open the lid of the box, pushed aside the padding. There, still glowing, was the crystal cube where Angel's soul lay in repose.

"Who would have thought that something that can cause so much trouble could be so pretty?" Drusilla remarked. "Still, I do believe that I shall take it along with me."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that," Stenslow replied. His voice sounded more uncertain than he would have liked.

"I think I'm going to have to insist," Drusilla said, coming so close to Stenslow that their bodies were touching. She slid her hands up under the lapels of his suit jacket, then wrapped her hands around the fabric and yanked his face nearer to hers. Her features distorted, wrinkled, and she pressed her lips to his neck.

&&&&&&

"Are you going to be all right, Rose?" Wesley asked. Her deadline for making a decision was nearly up, and he was sure that this was an occasion upon which Angelus would be on the dot punctual.

"I'll be fine," Rose fibbed, even though her ashen hue proclaimed otherwise. Her heart was already starting to thump uncontrollably too. She tried to inject a slightly lighter note. "Would you believe that my hand still hurts?" Probably not the best distraction.

"Let me see." Wesley took her hand in both of his and scrutinized it carefully. It appeared to be somewhat swollen, and when he gently prodded it with a finger, it elicited a gasp of pain. "You should have said something sooner, Rose," he scolded. "Once we've dealt with Angelus, I'm taking you straight to medical."

Before Rose could even open her mouth to protest, the door opened, and Angelus entered.

"Holding hands with Wes," Angelus observed in mocking tones. "Does Spike know?"

"He will," Rose answered. "Because I'll tell him. Before you can give him your twisted version of it."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Rose," Wesley said quietly. "Spike knows better than to listen to him."

Angelus gave them a disbelieving look. "I've know Spike since he was turned. I know which buttons to push," he bragged. "And I know how to get him to believe exactly what I want him to believe."

"And precisely what purpose would it serve for you to get Spike to believe that Rose and I were holding hands?" Wesley inquired.

Angelus shrugged. "Shits and giggles," he replied. He leered at Rose. "I already have cause to know what a little tease she is."

"If that's how you chose to interpret it," Rose muttered. She was pretty sure he was making references to the years past love spell, which was certainly no fault of hers. And she'd decided that she wasn't going to play along with him. Let him find his amusements elsewhere.

Angelus pretended to shiver. "Is it just me, or did it get cold in here?" he queried. When he got no reaction, he went on. "Tough room. You two got sticks up your asses or something?" He didn't really expect an answer to that one, but there was one question that he did expect an answer to. "Well, you know why I'm here, Rose. Are you willing to give me what I want to save your little demon's life?"

"Do I look stupid enough to trust that you would keep your word even if I were willing to.., to.., do what you want?" Rose demanded. She hoped that they were able to restore Angel's soul soon, if for no other reason than if he kept this up, it wouldn't be long until her oldest friend had nearly the same effect on her as the mention of a certain demon-mage. She could see it putting a definite strain on their friendship if she got queasy every time she saw him.

"If that's the way you want it, Rosie girl," Angelus said. "You're about to find out that there are some times when I can absolutely be counted on to keep my word. And when I've said that I'm going to kill someone is one of them." He moved towards the door slowly, as if expecting Rose to change her mind at the last minute. When she didn't, he turned in the doorway for one parting shot. "I'll save the ears for you, baby, how about that?"

&&&&&&&

Dru pulled away from Stenslow reluctantly, licking the last few drops of blood from her lips. But Angelus had been very specific on this point. A taste, enough to scare him, no more. She sighed. If she couldn't leave tonight, she hoped Angelus would take her out hunting again. She picked up the box containing the cube that imprisoned Angel's soul. She gave a little giggle. It was almost like a children's song that added something else every verse. She started to make her way out of the vault's antechamber, sidestepping Stenslow's unconscious body.

The vault attendant saw her emerging without Stenslow, but with an item that belonged in the vault. He moved to block her path, but she knocked him out of her way with a casual gesture and continued on without another glance at him.

&&&&&&&

Spike waited around the corner from Wes' office, waiting for Angelus to emerge. Since he didn't have the first notion of where the ponce met the Q'xlzr, he was just going to have to tail the big pouf and, if necessary, fight him off so the little snitch could make good its escape.

As he followed his grandsire, to the parking garage, as expected, not to one of his not so modest fleet of vehicles, but down a manhole into the storm sewer. Spike sighed. This was going to hold him up a bit. He'd have to give Angelus a good lead before he touched that cover. Couldn't the stupid git have left it off? If he tried moving it before Angelus got too far, the soulless bugger'd hear him for sure. He didn't know whether it would help the demon or not. And Rose would be very upset if the Q'xlzr were killed. Come to that, he owed the little devil himself. If it hadn't been for the Q'xlzr demon, the strangely mixed personage of Aubrey Morrison and Ahmed Al-Shere might have managed to wipe out all of L.A. And, more importantly, at least in Spike's eyes, it had tracked the bastard and found where he was holding Rose.

Spike gritted his teeth and waited until he was sure that Angelus had moved out of earshot. Then, he lifted the manhole cover and disappeared within. Have to track the big wanker by scent now.

&&&&&&&

Wesley and Rose were heading back to the office. Despite Rose's protestations, the Watcher had hustled her off to medical.

Rose's arm was now in a sling, and her hand in an awkward-looking brace.

"I knew you hit him pretty hard," Wesley remarked. "But I had no idea that you'd actually managed to break a couple of the little bones in your hand, not to mention the deep bruising. I think that's going to hurt for a while."

"I don't see why I have to put up with all this nonsense," Rose grumbled. "The doctor said they were hairline fractures. Barely broken at all. Just cracked, really."

"Still," Wesley persisted. "It must have been quite painful. Why didn't you say something about it?"

Rose looked a little shamefaced. "I just slapped him," she muttered, embarrassed. "I honestly didn't think I could do any real damage to either of us that way." She slipped a plastic bottle out of the sling where she'd put it for safe-keeping, and read the label. "These pain pills are going to be worse than useless anyway," she remarked. "I can't be taking something that's going to make me sleepy when I'm working."

"Now more than ever," Wesley agreed. "I think we all need to be on our toes until we get the current situation sorted out."

Since they were in the area, the pair stopped into Gunn's office.

"Just who I wanted to see," Gunn said when he saw who had entered. Lorne was off in a corner of the office, deep in a phone conversation. "I've got the kid's passports, and I already booked their flights to make sure they could get right off tonight."

"So soon?" Rose's face was a picture of woe. She knew that it was important to get her children to safety, which meant far from Angelus. And with all the Slayers at the council's beck and call, there was hardly a place on earth that they'd be safer. But her mother's heart still cried out against having her offspring so far away from her.

"Have you called Oz so that he'll have everything ready to go?" Wesley asked. He didn't like the thought of the twins being shipped so far away any better than anyone else, but being eminently practical, he saw it as the best of all their current possibilities.

Gunn nodded. "He'll have everything set to go," he replied. He was trying not to get caught up in Rose's emotions, and keep it all businesslike. He wasn't doing too great on that score. "Given how much time it will take to get through security, Spike and Rose ought to hit over to Oz' right after work to take them to the airport." He turned to Rose. "You should have a couple of hours with them at least."

Rose thought of spending two hours with her children in the airport, then sending them away for an indeterminate amount of time, and she broke down. What the pain in her hand hadn't been able to accomplish, the pain in her heart did.

Lorne finished his conversation, which he'd only been half paying attention too anyway. As he saw the tears begin to trickle down Rose's face, he went over and, seeing the sling, carefully took her in his arms. "Poor little lamb," he murmured. He looked at his companions, and they looked back, unable to supply comfort. They simply didn't know how long the twins would have to be gone. And with the senior partners backing his plays, getting rid of Angelus was going to be an extremely sticky proposition.

&&&&&&

Spike followed Angelus' scent through the twisting sewers. Keeping just far enough behind not to be noticed, but pushing the boundaries. If he lagged too far behind, the Q'xlzr would be dead before he could even shout a warning. Although, on the whole, Spike doubted that. Angelus always liked to do a bit of bragging and showing off beforehand. Bloody stupid ponce.

He heard Angelus' footsteps stop up ahead, and halted himself, straining his ears for the sound of the blue-gray demon's arrival. He almost jumped out of his coat and his skin when spindly little fingers tugged at his sleeve. He turned abruptly and silently, and the first thing he saw was a pair of pointed, twitching ears. He grinned.

The Q'xlzr saw the one it would always think of as Rose's vampire as it was on its way to meet the boss vampire. Intrigued by the fact that the former was following the latter, it decided on an impromptu conference to find out what was going on. That something was going on would have been obvious even to someone not as well skilled at information gathering as it was.

Vampire and demon took one side passage, and then another, until they had put a decent amount of distance between themselves and Angelus.

"Why you here?" the Q'xlzr demanded. "I be meeting with boss vampire. I not invite you."

"There's been a little change in plan," Spike commented. "And you'd better bloody well be glad you talked to me first. You see, we're one up on you now. We know what Havoc & Associates are up to. Unfortunately, we found out too late. Bastards took Angel's soul."

The little demon shrugged. "Soul a big deal, then?" it queried. It had heard the word, but wasn't quite sure what a soul was. The terminology wasn't compatible with Q'xlzr language.

"Very big deal," Spike agreed. "It's what keeps me, and kept him, from being evil. That's the reason I was tracking him. To warn you off, mate. He came here to off you."

The orange eyes widened, and the cat-like pupils grew until they nearly filled all available space. "Boss vampire kill I?"

"That was his plan," Spike replied. "My advice to you is to take a nice long vacation or some such. It isn't safe for you around here right now."

The Q'xlzr eyed him curiously. "Why you help I?" it inquired. "Because Rose I friend?"

"Thought I was your friend too," Spike remarked. "Seein' how you helped me rescue her that time. Kinda feel like I still owe you on that one."

"That for Rose, not you," the little demon averred.

"Doesn't matter why you did it," Spike answered. "Point is, you helped me get her back. I won't forget that, not ever. Now, why don't you disappear for a couple of weeks? Hopefully, we'll have this all sorted out by then."

The Q'xlzr gave him an unfathomable look. "Rose and offspring okay?" it asked.

"Rose is under guard," Spike informed it. "And the kids are going off to England until the coast is clear." He heard the approaching footsteps, and guessed, quite correctly, that Angelus was now tracking his scent. "Enough of the gossip. He's on his way. Best you get missing right smartly."

"I gone." The demon was as good as its word, and melted away into the shadows.

&&&&&&

Drusilla sat at Angelus' desk, staring into the depths of the glowing, pulsing cube. She found it almost hypnotic. She could hear it speaking to her, but couldn't quite make out the words. She thought maybe that if she sat quiet and listened carefully, that maybe, sooner or later, she'd understand what it was saying.

Eve strode into the office, expecting to find Angelus. It was a bit of a jolt to see Drusilla. As far as she knew, Angelus' mad childe hadn't been released from the psych ward.

"Hello," Drusilla greeted the newcomer without taking her eyes off the cube.

"Hello," Eve echoed cautiously. She wasn't sure what to make of this development. "Do you know where Angelus is?"

"He's gone to kill a demon," Dru replied with a giggle. "He still sounds like stuffy old Angel, doesn't he?" She looked up at Eve. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Eve," she introduced herself. "I'm Angelus' liaison with the senior partners." She looked curiously at the cube that had so enrapt Drusilla. "What's that?"

"It's him," Drusilla answered in a dramatic whisper. "Angel. It's the soul." She cocked her head, a considering expression on her face. "It's speaking to me, but I can't understand what it's saying."

"If that's his soul," Eve commented. "Then why don't we destroy it once and for all?" She made a move for the cube.

"Ah-ah," Dru cautioned, drawing the cube closer to her. "We don't know as what we can destroy it. Maybe if we broke this, Angelus would get his soul back. Then he'd just be Angel again. We don't want that, do we?"

"Damn." Eve stopped in her tracks. The fantastic sex aside, she had no desire to have Angel back, now or ever.

Drusilla rose from her seat, and in the blink of an eye, was around the desk and next to Eve. She whipped the scarf from the liaison's neck.

"How selfish of him," she murmured. "He's been tasting and didn't even offer to share. Greedy Angelus." Her eyes turned yellow. "I guess I shall just have to help myself."

"Keep your fangs to yourself, sister," Eve hissed. "I don't do girls."

Drusilla advanced anyway, and despite her feelings that Angelus might not care to see Dru roughed up, she wasn't about to become fast food. She knocked the crazy vampire across the room.

Drusilla picked herself back up. "She's a lot stronger than she looks, Miss Edith," she remarked. "I'll bet she tastes almost as good as a Slayer." She launched herself at Eve.

Eve fought carefully. She didn't want to piss Angelus off by dusting Drusilla, but she wasn't going to be anyone's happy meal. They tussled around the office, oblivious to all else. Including the office door opening.

&&&&&&&

Angelus was pissed off. The Q'xlzr had never shown for the meeting. Then, when he'd finally given up on it and started back, he'd caught Spike's scent. But that lead had crapped out on him too. Spike had disappeared before he could catch up to him. Tomorrow, he'd have to reinstate the daily sparring sessions. He was definitely in the right mood to kick Spike's ass.

He stalked on up to his office, and before he reached it, he heard the sounds of a struggle. What in the hell, he wondered. He opened the door to see Dru and Eve going at it hammer and tongs. Furniture was in disarray, and there were dents in the walls. He barely ducked out of the way as Eve sailed past him. Then, he saw the glowing receptacle containing his soul, sitting bare and unprotected on the desktop while the brawl raged on around it, and his ire peaked. That cat-fight was in danger of giving him back that which he didn't want.

"Stop that," he snarled, making sure that his voice was loud enough to carry over their fighting. Dumb broads. "I think you two ladies." He accented the last word with a large dose of sarcasm. "Had better explain why you're fighting. And why you're doing it where you could break that." He waved his hand towards the crystal cube.

Drusilla and Eve both looked at him with identical expressions of chagrin.


	17. Departures

100

Departures

Spike decided to drop by research just to let Rose know that her demon friend was safe. He expected to see what he'd seen before, the Watcher with a book, and Rose at the computer. But when he entered the office, not only did he see that they'd switched jobs, but he immediately noticed the sling and brace arrangement on Rose.

"What did you do to yourself, luv?" He was beside her, examining every detail as if he were a doctor.

Before Rose could reply, and quite possibly gloss things over, Wesley answered for her. "Apparently she hit Angelus hard enough to cause some hairline fractures in some of the more delicate bones of her hand. It's also quite badly bruised."

Spike didn't like that thought of Rose being hurt, really he didn't, but it also did his soul good to hear that she'd laid into the ponce with such force. "That's my girl," he said approvingly, stroking her cheek. "Bet you loosened a few of the stupid git's teeth."

"You're proud of me?" Rose looked up at him as if it were a completely foreign concept to her. Which it shouldn't be, Spike thought. He was always proud of her.

"Of course I'm proud of you, you silly, little nit," he replied fondly. "Haven't I told you that you're the most amazing woman I've ever met?"

&&&&&&&

Angelus was prowling the building. He'd had his fill of research for the moment, and he needed a release for the pent-up energy. Dru, he had placed aboard one of Wolfram and Hart's private jets, and given the pilot orders to take her wherever she wanted to go. Eve, he had sent away with a flea in her ear, telling her not to come to his office again unless sent for. And his soul was packed back in its protective box and locked in the bottom drawer of his desk.

Now, though, he was looking for something to do, some way to amuse himself, someone to irritate.

The glances he'd sneaked into various places, i.e. the offices of Angel's personal little clique, the trusted few, showed that pretty much everyone was doubling up with someone else. He considered the possibilities presented by Fred. She had to be one of the more vulnerable members of the crew, having only Val as her body guard.

But he'd given Fred a pass. He had no doubt that she could and possibly already had whipped up some very nasty surprises for him in that high-tech lab of hers.

Gunn and Lorne didn't particularly interest him either.

Honesty, something he generally avoided like the plague, compelled him to admit that what would really suit his whims at the moment, was tormenting Rose. But there were downsides to that, too. He'd really been looking forward to the horrified expression she'd have when he threw the Q'xlzr's ears on the desk in front of her. Thanks to Spike, he wouldn't have that particular pleasure. And he wasn't quite ready for the all out confrontation that would ensue when he was ready to spirit Rose off to turn her. Oh yes, he still fully intended to do that. He'd put considerable thought into the matter, and had decided that both she and Spike ought to survive it. After a fashion. And the thought of what it would do to Spike to have his live-in turned into an evil vampire was enough to send him off in a fit of laughter. The thought of what he would do to her while he was turning her just brought an evil smile to his face.

He was just entering the research department when he saw Spike emerging from Wesley's office. The office where Rose happened to be as well. Here at least, was the chance to get a few shots in.

"Hey, Spike." He waited until Spike had turned around to face him. "The company isn't paying you to have a nooner with your piece of ass."

Instead of the explosion he expected, Spike laughed at him. "Don't much fancy it with the Watcher.., watching," he drawled. "And best you remember that she is my piece of ass."

Angelus shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Whatever happened to you, Spike?" he asked sadly. "Has getting housebroken taken away your balls?"

"Nice try," Spike remarked. "Maybe having responsibilities has given me a bit of perspective. Like realizing that anything a git like you has to say isn't worth getting worked up over."

"You really believe that don't you?" Angelus shook his head again. "She's got you totally pussy-whipped, hasn't she? Whatever happened to the Big Bad?"

"You'll find out soon enough if you don't back off from her," Spike warned. Then, a grin split his face. "Not that she didn't do all right herself, this morning." The grin was replaced by a frown. "Broke a couple of bones in her hand on your hard head, she did."

"She what?" Angelus hadn't noticed anything when he'd gone in to deliver his ultimatum. Except for Wesley holding Rose's hand.., ah ha, that explained that.

"You heard me," Spike replied. "Got her arm in a sling and everything. For your sake, you better not be planning on going in there to harass her some more. Else you'n me are going to have words, and then a bit."

"I don't have anything to say to your main squeeze right now," Angelus lied. "But as of tomorrow, our sparring sessions are reinstated."

"The hell they are," Spike argued. "That was on me own time, and only because you were the only person in the place that could come close to giving me a run for my money. But I'll be buggered if I'm going to help you sharpen your pathetic little fighting skills."

"Look at it this way, Spike," Angelus said. "If I'm in the practice room, kicking the crap out of you, then I won't be 'harassing' Rose. Your call."

Spike mulled it over for a few moments. At least, it would be one part of the day when they knew where Angelus was and what he was up to. "All right," he growled, grudgingly. "Tomorrow, then."

&&&&&&

Rose was silent on the way to Oz'. Spike let it be, for a while. He knew she was dreading saying good-bye to the kids, come to that, so was he. But it wouldn't be much of a leave taking if she was going to be as broody as.., if she was going to be all broody.

"You okay, babe?" A rhetorical question, really. He knew she wasn't okay. But he did want to get her talking.

"How can you be so calm?" It was said quietly, without the slightest hint of accusation. More like she wanted his secret, some magic word that would enable her to accept it too.

"I'm crying on the inside, luv, just like you are," Spike confessed. "But if an hour or two is all we're going to have with them for who knows how long, then we're just going to have to put that aside. You don't want to be upsetting them too, do you?"

"No," Rose admitted. "But I've never been apart from them. Not like this. And now, they're going to be so far away."

"And we'll phone them every week and write in between," Spike promised. "Not to mention which, we're going to bust ass to get my poncey grandsire back to his broody, soul-filled self so we can bring them back home."

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad," Rose remarked. "But it's going to be awful, isn't it."

Spike sighed. He'd tried, but he really couldn't argue with it. It was going to be absolutely bloody awful.

&&&&&&&

"How did your day go, darling?" Wesley asked, as he and Fred headed for home.

Fred shrugged. "Aside from the boss being evil," she said. "About the same as always. Angelus did stick his head in the door once. He didn't say anything though. Almost like he was just checking up on us. Making sure that we were still there."

"Pity he couldn't have confined himself to that in my department," Wesley remarked. "I'd really like to know what it was that he said to Rose."

"Oh?" Fred prompted. Without actually saying anything, he'd managed to pique her curiosity.

"All I know, is that he said he was going to kill the Q'xlzr demon unless Rose agreed to something," Wesley replied. "The rest he whispered in her ear. But whatever it was, it was enough to make Rose slap him hard enough to break a couple of bones in her hand."

"Good for her," Fred approved. Then, she qualified it. "Well, except the part with the broken bones. But does that mean he killed the Q'xlzr?"

Wesley shook his head. "Spike went and headed the Q'xlzr off before it met with Angelus," he informed her. "Angelus never even saw it."

"Has research found anything that will put his soul back?" Fred asked. "Because I'm rolling snake eyes in R&D."

"We've found a couple of possible spells," Wes admitted. "But we'd have to have his soul first. And we haven't the faintest clue where to start looking for it."

&&&&&&&

The car wove in an out of traffic, but at a fairly sedate pace. Spike's driving style had toned down considerably in the past six plus years. Oz was riding shotgun, and Rose was in the back, sandwiched between the kids with an arm around each. The twins were chattering up a blue streak, but they were doing it while cuddled up against their mother. Rose was putting a brave face on, although he was sure that it wasn't fooling the twins for a minute. But they were all determined to make what they could of their brief time together.

"What happened to Rose's hand?" Oz asked quietly.

"Put a bright, red handmark on Angelus' face," Spike replied, just as quietly, for form's sake more than anything. The twins had probably pulled the whole thing out of their minds the minute they saw Rose. "Couple of hairline fractures." He glanced in the rearview mirror, not at the traffic behind them, but at the occupants of the back seat. He stopped himself just before pointing out to Rose that her hand was supposed to be in that sling. Time enough for that later. God only knew when she'd get a chance to cuddle on the kids again.

&&&&&&&

Angelus was prowling around the building again, hours later, when Spike and Rose returned. He wondered what was going on. He couldn't see them having a fun night out during the week. Especially when everything in the office was turned topsy-turvy, thanks to him. They must have been visiting the rug-rats. But the kids weren't with them. Now that he was no longer in the closet, as it were, it might be the right time to go on a little fishing expedition and see if he could find out where the little knee-biters were. He didn't have to steer clear of them now, since everyone knew he was Angelus. A pair of baby vamps. There were possibilities there, too. Like teaching them how to use those little fangs. He almost laughed out loud. A vampire mentor? That was rich.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds," he said, stepping out of the shadows. "Where've ya been, kids? Checking up on the brats? Now that you've got me uninvited to your place, I'm surprised you didn't bring them back with you."

"We don't want you anywhere near them," Spike said flatly. "Bad enough they already looked into your diseased mind. By the way, how's Dru? And where is she?"

"Dru is fine, hot as ever." Angelus threw the barb in, but he really didn't expect Spike to react to it. At least, not in front of Rose. "As to where she is, I couldn't tell you. She ran an errand for me, then I had the jet take her wherever she wanted to go. I didn't ask where."

"Surprised you let her go," Spike remarked. "Easy as Dru is, that's probably your only chance of getting any."

"I'm doing okay on that score," Angelus remarked with a smirk. "Pun intended. I plan on doing even better." He gave Rose a thorough going over with his eyes. When he reached her eyes, however, he received something of a shock. He expected fear, and instead, he saw anger. No, anger fell way short of the mark. It was more like rage.

She must have made some small movement, or perhaps Spike felt the tension radiating off her. Whichever it was, he reigned her in before she made a mistake.

"Steady on, pet," he warned gently. "Don't let him get under your skin and make you do something stupid." This was more than a little incongruous. Him warning Rose not to do something stupid. Usually it was the other way around. He just hoped that his beloved was a better listener than he was.

Rose was still staring at Angelus with the unblinking stare of a cat. "You are going to get your soul back, Angelus," she hissed. "I'll make sure you get it back if I have to shove it down your lying throat. I might even enjoy it."

Angelus laughed out loud, but there was an uncertain edge to it. With a soul or without, he'd never seen Rose like this. "When did you get so big and brave, Rosie girl?" he asked.

"Since you got between her and the kids," Spike answered for her. "One of the things they tell you is the most dangerous kind of animal. A mother protecting her young." He put his arm around Rose. "If you're quite through wasting our time, we'll be calling it a night."

And Angelus just let them go, watched them walk away. He hadn't made any progress in finding out where the twins were. Time to fight on another front. He wondered how far Rose would go to protect her identity from the senior partners? He'd have to try that one on her tomorrow.


	18. Tea and Sympathy

103

Tea and Sympathy

Oz leaned back in his seat wearily. The farther the plane got from the ground, the less weight there seemed to be pressing down on his shoulders. He hadn't realized just how much the tension had built up over the past couple of days until it started lifting from him. Good thing the full moon had been and gone this month, or it might have played hob with his self-control. The past few years had somewhat changed his perspective on his wolfishness, though. Most of the people he associated with neither pitied, nor feared, nor envied him because of it. It was just part of who he was. And their acceptance of him had given him a certain amount of acceptance for himself. He looked at the seats next to him.

Alaric and Ariel were bouncing excitedly, trying to see the rapidly disappearing lights of L.A. through the window. They weren't speaking out loud, but sometimes, like now, Oz suspected, they mind-talked when they were so excited that normal speech wasn't fast enough for them to express themselves. He hoped the awe and excitement continued for a while, but he knew it wouldn't last indefinitely. And when the rush wore off, he had the feeling he'd be dealing with a pair of very homesick youngsters.

&&&&&

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow, pet?" Spike suggested as he and Rose got ready for bed. "You're due some time off. What with all that's been going on, I don't think anyone would blame you. Don't think you've taken a sick day since you came back after the kids were born."

Rose shook her head. "Thank you for the thought, darling," she murmured, slipping under the covers. "But I think I'll be better off being around other people, with something to do. If I stayed home all day, I'd probably just end up crying most of the time."

Spike turned off the light and slid into bed beside her, and pulled her close, holding her tight. "Cry if you need to, luv," he said softly. "I know it's tearing you apart. I was so proud of you at the airport, holding it together in front of the kids."

All was silent for a moment, then there was a sniffle, and Rose choked out, "Oh, Spike." Then she did cry.

&&&&&&&

At long last, they had cleared customs and collected their luggage. Oz was tired, he'd only slept fitfully on the plane, and the twins were downright grumpy with fatigue. Oz looked around the bustling airport. There was supposed to be someone there to meet them, and they had phoned their e.t.a. to the council. So, where was the welcoming committee?

Then, amid the unfamiliar sights and sounds, another sense kicked in, and Oz caught a familiar scent. He turned his head to look in the direction that the scent came from.

"Oz, good to see, you, it's been a long time." Giles pumped his hand enthusiastically. Then, he looked at the two small figures slumped against Oz, half-asleep. "Good Lord, is that really..,"

"Alaric and Ariel," Oz supplied. "It has been six years since you saw them, Giles."

Giles blinked, then removed his glasses and gave them an ineffectual swipe or two. "They're the absolute image of their parents, aren't they?" He made a gesture, and a handful of young women, Slayers, Oz guessed, came and started collecting their luggage.

"Even, to a certain extent, their personalities," Oz confirmed. "I mean, they're very much themselves, but Ariel is more sweet and understanding, like Rose."

"And Alaric is what, short-tempered, like Spike?" Giles guessed.

"Not to mention having a lot of Spike's vocabulary," Oz replied. "I think Rose has given up on Spike, but she still keeps working on Alaric."

The bags were all cleared away, but the twins showed no signs of moving. They were almost asleep on their feet. Come to that, so was Oz.

"May I?" Giles asked tentatively. He may not have seen the children since he'd delivered them some years back, but the occasional trans-Atlantic calls had filled him in on a few things. He made as if to pick Alaric, who was closest, up.

"Try Ariel instead," Oz suggested. He picked up Alaric, who allowed his head to droop onto Oz' shoulder. Giles followed suit with Ariel, with the same results.

"Poor little things," Giles murmured. "They really are all in, aren't they?"

"There's been a lot of adrenalin flowing," Oz replied, following Giles to the waiting car. "When it wears off, you crash."

"Wesley didn't go into a great deal of detail on the phone," Giles remarked, getting himself and the little girl settled in the back seat. Ariel, without waking, snuggled into him, as though she were using him as a live security blanket. Giles glanced down at her for a moment, and his features softened for a moment. Then, it was back to business. "I know that there is something going on that is so dangerous that Rose and Spike were willing to send the children away for their own safety, and that was all I really needed to know to welcome them. But what precisely is the nature of the danger?"

"Someone stole Angel's soul," Oz answered. "We think it has to do with a company called Havoc & Associates, but that's become what you might call a secondary concern at the moment."

"The primary concern being getting Angel's soul back where it belongs," Giles commented. "I'm surprised that they didn't request Willow's services. She has had some experience in that field."

Oz said nothing, but gazed out the window for a moment. On a strictly intellectual level he knew that Willow was here, and that he'd probably see her. However, his intellect had nothing to do with the way his stomach was tying itself into knots. But his voice remained calm. "They must have had their reasons for not calling her," he said cautiously. "But I've kind of been out of the loop. As soon as we knew Angelus was loose, we started making plans to get the kids away. They stayed at my place with me until Gunn got their passports for them."

"Am I to understand that Angelus is running Wolfram and Hart as the CEO now?" Giles inquired. "And that the others are continuing on as usual?"

"They figured it was the only way they could keep tabs on Angelus," Oz replied. "And from what I've heard, the senior partners don't have a problem with Angelus. Not surprising, really."

But Giles was only half-listening. His mind had already returned to the subject of the twins. "Have they started school yet?" he asked.

"I'm doing home-study courses with them," Oz informed him. "I've had to do a little tailoring of the lesson plans. They could probably be finished with the first grade in a couple of months. And they're already way beyond that as far as reading goes. I taught them to read before they were two."

"Absolutely amazing," Giles remarked.

&&&&&&&

Spike escorted Rose to Wesley's office and made sure the Watcher was there before he left her. He knew they all had to be on their guard, but the way Angelus had been eyeing Rose made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And while he didn't bear any ill-will to any of the rest of the team, fact was, Rose was the center of his universe, and he automatically thought of her safety, first and foremost.

Wesley took one look at Rose's face, and noticed the swelling around her eyes, and correctly guessed the reason for it. "You didn't have to come in today, Rose," he said sympathetically.

"Please don't," Rose begged. "If you start in on that, I'm going to start crying again. Which is why I didn't stay at home. I want you to keep me insanely busy today, Wesley. I don't want to have a moment to call my own. Then maybe, just maybe, I can hold it together."

"Luckily for you, insanely busy just happens to be on the agenda for today," Wesley replied.

&&&&&&&

Spike, none too happy about it, but bowing to what he saw as the necessity, was waiting in the practice room when lunch time rolled around.

Angelus strolled in, seeming almost surprised to see him there. "Glad to see that you got the message," he commented. "But then, I guess you're used to taking orders now, aren't you? Especially from Rosie."

"Her name is Rose," Spike corrected him. "Not that I much care to hear it coming out of your gob anyway. Did you come here to shoot your fat mouth off, or get your ass kicked?" Spike started to perk up a little. Here was a chance for him to pay back some of the shots he'd been taking ever so meekly.

"What are we fighting with today?" asked Angelus. "Bare hands, stakes, swords, or those big sticks you like so much? Must be some sort of sexual inadequacy thing going on there."

"I've had no complaints," Spike replied, tossing him a quarterstaff. "As you should know, seeing how many times you've been right next door to me'n Rose."

"She could hardly be called a critical audience," Angelus pointed out, starting to circle him. "She's never had anything better. Yet."

"If you're talking about yourself," Spike asked, taking a test swing at Angelus. "Then that's a step down, a big step. And Rose ain't interested, ya big ponce."

Angelus decided to switch tactics, both in fighting and sparring. For the first, he feinted a swing, then made a pass at Spike's feet, intending to topple him over. Spike just barely managed to dodge it. As for the second.., "I see that you shipped the kids off to England," he remarked conversationally. "Going to surround them with Slayers to keep them nice and safe?"

"What makes you think we sent them to England?" Spike asked suspiciously. He'd almost been startled into asking how Angelus knew they'd sent the twins to stay with the council.

"Shit, Spike, can you even dress yourself? Or does Rose have to do it for you?" Angelus shook his head. "I'm the CEO of a branch of a large, multi-national, multi-dimensional corporation. With, I might add, an excellent information network. I don't think you sent the little freaks to England. I know it."

Spike had been managing to hold it in for what seemed like a very long time now. All the shots at him, at Rose, but calling his precious children freaks was the last straw. With a howl of rage, he attacked full out.

&&&&&&

"Are you quite all right, sir?" Travers asked, mimicking solicitude.

"I'm fine," Stenslow growled. "I've been assured that I'm not going to become a vampire, I haven't lost a dangerous amount of blood, and I've been given every immunization known to man. I think my ass hurts worse than my neck." He brooded over the situation for a moment. It was something he'd been doing off and on since he'd regained consciousness. "We lost our best bargaining chip with Angelus when he regained possession of his soul. We need to come up with a new plan of action."

"Mutual self-interest seemed to serve before," Travers suggested tentatively. "If you could find some common ground, he might cooperate simply to gain something that he wants as much as we do."

"But what could that be?" Stenslow mused. "Aside from offering him a steady supply of virgins, and that would be a challenge, what could we offer him that would put him firmly on our side?"

"I've had our operative at Wolfram and Hart scattering bugs around with a will, sir," Travers answered. "We've picked up a few odds and ends of information before the bugs were discovered."

"Such as?" Stenslow demanded. Damn, it had better be good.

"A great deal of it does seem to be inconsequential," Travers replied apologetically. "But when Angelus was the one doing the speaking, one name seemed to come up more frequently than any other."

"And what name was that?" Stenslow inquired.

"Rose," Travers replied. "And a study of Wolfram and Hart's employment records shows only one Rose in the establishment."

"Rose Powers," Stenslow interjected. A grin broke over his features, and it was not a pleasant one. "See if you can set up another appointment with Ms. Powers, Travers. I think she and I should have a little talk."

"Given the precautions that were taken for her last visit," Travers ventured. "Do you think she will come, sir?"

"If we dangle the right bait," Stenslow replied. "Tell her that I want to see her to discuss a soul."

&&&&&

After a great deal of thought, Giles had put Oz and the twins in the set of rooms adjoining his. He'd decided against the more recent structure that was the Slayer's dormitories. Word would spread, but in the meantime, housing a werewolf and two pint-sized vampires in the center of a group of Slayers seemed to be the height of folly. But he had invited Oz and the children to dine with him.

They arrived punctually, the children now wide-eyed and alert, taking in every detail of their new surroundings. And, unbeknownst to Giles, who had mercifully forgotten such things, their host's thoughts as well.

"We eat food like regular people too," Alaric informed him scornfully. "We're a different kind of vampire."

"But it is 'way past teatime," Ariel said, giving her brother a look. "I'm awfully thirsty."

As a startled Giles looked at the twins with a glazed look in his eyes, Oz filled in a few of the gaps.

"Teatime is the family euphemism for their afternoon cup of blood," he informed the dazed Watcher. "I hope you did lay in a supply of it?"

"Yes, surely." Giles seemed to give himself a shake. "And I've laid on a slightly more traditional tea as well."

"Good," Alaric approved. "We're starving."

Ten minutes later, the mood had changed, and not for the better.

"What is this?" Alaric demanded, opening up his sandwich and eyeing it suspiciously. "It looks like buttered grass."

"That's watercress," Giles answered. He looked over to Ariel, hoping that he was faring better there.

"Cucumbers in a sandwich?" Ariel asked. "Cucumbers belong in salads." Both she and her brother pushed their plates away.

Giles looked rather helplessly at Oz, who either didn't have a problem with the food offered, or was adult enough to be polite about it.

"What do you think your mother would say about your manners right now?" Oz asked quietly. He wasn't sure that it would do the twins' spirits any good, reminding them how far away they were from her. But on the other hand, he knew that Rose would never tolerate such behavior.

The twins immediately became much more subdued. They pulled their plates back and started eating the sandwiches. It seemed like almost every bite needed to be washed down with the red liquid in their mugs.

"May we have some more blood?" Alaric asked.

"Please?" Ariel added. They figured they were going to need it if they had to eat food like this. They were going to miss their mother's cooking almost as much as their mother.


	19. Meetings and Greetings

112

Meetings and Greetings

The courier knocking on the office door made both researchers jump. Well, it wasn't like they didn't have reason to be edgy anyway.

Wesley took the clipboard and signed for the delivery without reading anything. It was therefore something of a surprise to him to see the messenger hand the document he carried to Rose, who was staring at the missive with a wary expression on her face.

"What is it, Rose?" He wanted to know what could affect her like that. And, he was just plain curious.

"Cariadoc Stenslow," Rose muttered, totally failing to enlighten Wesley in the slightest. "The CEO of Havoc & Associates," she added, which illuminated some things for Wes, and made others still murkier.

"Why would Havoc's CEO be writing to you?" Wesley queried. Unthinkingly, he perched on the edge of the desk.

"I have been to see him before," Rose reminded him. "Angel called it a 'fishing expedition'. But it couldn't be for that now, could it?"

"I sincerely doubt it," Wes remarked. "Instead of wasting time, sitting here speculating, why don't you read it and find out, Rose?"

Rose tore open the envelope without any particular enthusiasm. Both Cariadoc Stenslow and his nasty little assistant made her flesh creep. She scanned the brief note quickly, as if she could minimize the contamination by limiting the amount of contact. "He wants to see me," she murmured a tad apprehensively. "He says it has something to do with a soul."

&&&&&&

"Not a sodding snowball's chance in hell," Spike declared at the hastily convened meeting. "Rose is not going into that place again. End of discussion."

"We haven't had a chance to discuss anything yet," Fred pointed out reasonably. "If we can work this right, it could be the break we're looking for."

"I agree," Wesley said. "If, as the evidence supports, Stenslow is the person responsible for the removal of Angel's soul, he may be coming to the realization that he's made a grave error in judgment."

"How does the idea sit with you, blossom?" Lorne asked. "Because no matter what the rest of us have to say, it's really up to you."

"And me," Spike interjected. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "'Spose we tell the bugger it's a package deal? If Rose goes, I go with her."

"I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms," Gunn said sarcastically. "Get real, Spike. In the circles Havoc & Associates are used to dealing with, you're not exactly an anonymous face."

"I am," said Val quietly. and not altogether comfortably. He wondered if these bouts of nobility were going to be permanent.

All eyes turned to look at the ex-flower-child, making Val even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"It might work," Wesley remarked. "I doubt if they ever figured out that Angel was Rose's escort on her initial visit. Given that, they'll probably think that Val is just another company man."

"Can I say something?" Rose asked, a little plaintively. A few people had the grace to realize that she'd never even been allowed to answer Lorne's question. "I think that if they were going to kidnap me, they wouldn't send me an invitation by courier. It would point to them too obviously."

"Unless obvious was what they wanted," Gunn pointed out. "Remember, they aren't going to be expecting us to call the police, and we probably wouldn't. If they put the snatch on you, it would be because they think it's a way to get Angelus into line with their plans."

"There always has to be a glitch in things somewhere, doesn't there?" Lorne sighed. "Spikester, would you trust her with the valiant one as her bodyguard?"

Spike fought a brief, but intense, internal struggle. Part of him cried out against anyone but him protecting Rose. That, and he still had confidence issues where Val was concerned. But he had to admit that four years had made a reasonably decent fighter of the younger vampire, and given that he was a vampire gave him an edge on most other sorts anyway. He chewed his lip in indecision. "All right," he grumbled. "But anything happens to Rose, and I'll personally stake you."

"I'll let myself get staked before I let anything happen to her," Val promised. He couldn't believe that Spike was actually trusting him with Rose's safety.

Harmony stood on tiptoe and kissed Val's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, honey-bunny," she cooed.

Rose and Fred looked on fondly, while the rest of the males assembled got one of 'those' looks on their faces.

"Honey-bunny?" Gunn repeated incredulously. And he'd thought Blondie Bear was bad.

Lorne was the first to recover. "Does Stenslow say when he wants to see you, Rosebud?" he asked. "Or is he leaving the time up to you?"

"He just asked me to see him," Rose replied. "I guess I could call and make an appointment first."

"Do that," Wesley urged. "But try to make it for tomorrow, that will give us time to make any refinements to the plan that may occur to us."

"I'll get you his number," Harmony said. "I've got it on file."

&&&&&&

"Isn't it awfully late there?" Rose asked later, after they'd gone home. She found that her hands were shaking.

"Not too late," Spike answered. "Besides, they won't have had time to adjust to the time-change yet."

Rose pushed the final button, finishing the number, then just stood there and listened to the phone ringing. She nearly dropped it when someone answered.

"Hello? Yes, is that you, Rupert? This is Rose. They are? May I speak to them, please?" Rose looked at Spike, who came up close and wrapped his arms around her. Soon enough, she started speaking again. "Hello, darlings, it's mummy. I miss you too. He's right here, I'll hold the phone so we can all talk." Rose slanted the phone sideways, and Spike rested his head against hers. It was awkward, but doable. "I love you so much. I can't wait until we can bring you back home where you belong."

&&&&&&

The next morning, Oz and the children joined Slayers and Watchers alike in the common dining hall. The Slayers around them were all whispering about the newcomers. There were so many voices and thoughts that the twins didn't even bother trying to sort them out. Either audibly or mentally. Instead, they looked down at what had been placed before them. And, as the evening before, it fell short in their estimation. But, they kept their comments to themselves.

'Plain oatmeal?' Alaric was disgusted.

'Mummy cuts up bananas in it when she makes it.' Ariel wasn't any more impressed with breakfast than her brother was. 'I hope all the food's not this disgusting.'

'And we have to be polite and eat it no matter how gross it is.' Once again, Alaric was grumbling. 'I hope we get to go home soon.'

'I hope so too,' Ariel replied wistfully. 'Did mummy sound like she'd been crying?'

'Maybe.' The twins were finding that their mind-reading did have limitations, and half a world away was simply too far for it. 'Probably. Do you think they'll get Uncle Angel back? Or do you think daddy will have to dust him?'

'Of course they'll get him back.' Ariel didn't sound as sure as she'd like to. 'Daddy wouldn't dust Uncle Angel.'

'But he might if he's still Angelus,' Alaric pointed out. 'He might have to. To keep mummy safe.' What the twins had picked up from their brief contact with Angelus' mind, especially in regards to his plans for Rose, were nightmare notions, and the twins had had a few already. They'd probably have more before they got home and once more felt secure, wrapped in their parent's love for them.

"Hey, little fellow." One of the Slayers sitting near them was trying to get their attention. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Sorry," Alaric mumbled less than graciously. "I think we're still on California time."

"Did you ask us something?" Ariel asked, and felt a surge of frustration that her legs were too short to reach across the wide table to kick her brother in the shins as a reminder to behave himself. She gave him a very quick mental dressing down to make up for it. But a kick in the shins would have been better.

The Slayer smiled at them. "My name's Maggie," she introduced herself. "What are your names?"

&&&&&&&

Stenslow hung up the phone and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "She'll be coming around this morning, Travers," he informed his aide. "Have coffee served here when she arrives. I want to put her at her ease."

"Do you really think that you'll obtain any useful information from her?" Travers asked. "After all, I'm sure that by now, the Wolfram and Hart people have guessed, if they don't know, that we engineered the removal of Angel's soul."

"All the more reason for Ms. Powers to be cooperative," Stenslow pointed out. "I'll make her think that I regret the decision and that I want to make amends. That ought to get her on our side."

"Wouldn't it be more expedient, sir, to just abduct her and then use her as a bribe to get Angelus to play along with us?" Travers suggested.

Stenslow looked impatient. "We're walking a thin line here, Travers," he remarked. "As long as Angelus is running things, Wolfram and Hart is a house divided. We don't want it to fall, that would kill off the last of our profits. So, we play it carefully, trying not to irritate either side unduly." He paused in thought. "Besides, she's living with a vampire. I already have enough vampire problems without adding to them." He rubbed at the bandage on his neck.

&&&&&&&

The twins had been given a holiday from their lessons, so that they could be taken on a tour of their temporary home and become familiar with the layout. A man in his mid to late twenties with unruly light brown hair arrived to give them the grand tour.

"Hi there." He leaned down and gave them a sappy smile. The twins confirmed their initial thought by scanning his mind. He was one of those people who thought that because you were a kid meant you were a mental defective or something. They'd show him.

"A thriving center of activity," the man said in pompous tones. "Unknown to the outside world, because they do not want to know. But those who do know, know that this place and those who are trained here are all that stands between them and the darkness. This is best illustrated by a little tale I like to call 'The Slayer of the Vampyr'."

"We know about Slayers, you brainless prat," Alaric grumbled. "Mummy and daddy read us 'The Slayer's Handbook' when we were babies."

"And we've read it a couple of times ourselves since then," Ariel added. "And 'The Watcher's Manual'."

Oz sighed. The improvement in manners hadn't lasted long, although in this case, he found it hard to blame the twins. The guy was annoying. He gave the kids a reproving look, but couldn't quite bring himself to out and out scold them. He figured they'd read his disapproval in his mind. And, unfortunately, the qualifications.

Their guide blinked at them in surprise. He loved orating, and he was a little miffed that not only did his audience already know the story, but were unwilling to listen to it again, with his embellishments.

"Maybe we'd better start again," he muttered, crestfallen. "I'm Andrew."

"This is Alaric and Ariel," Oz began in the introductions. "And I'm..,"

"Oz?" said a new voice. A female voice.

Oz turned around abruptly, and barely managed to choke out the name. "Willow?"

&&&&&

Travers didn't even mention Rose's escort on this occasion. Evidently, Havoc & Associates now took it as read that when Rose Powers paid a visit, she would be under guard. Not, Rose hoped fervently, that she'd have to make too many more visits to the place. Or any, really.

"Good morning, Ms. Powers." Stenslow stood and greeted her every bit as enthusiastically as he had on their initial meeting. "So glad that you could make it. May I offer you something?" He waved his hand at the tray containing the coffee, and a few assorted nibbles.

Rose would have said no, just on general principle, but the coffee smelled really good. And having a coffee cup in her hands would give her something to fidget with without seeming too terribly obvious. "Only if you'll join me, Mr. Stenslow," she replied, giving him a smile that was every bit as artificial as his.

"My pleasure," Stenslow assured her. He poured her a cup. "Feel free to help yourself to whatever suits you," he invited.

"Thank you," Rose said politely. "But the coffee will be enough." She wondered when he was going to get to the point of the visit. She looked down at her cup and then back up at Stenslow. It was then that she noticed the bandage on his neck, similar to the one she'd had on hers. "Have you been bitten by a vampire, Mr. Stenslow?"

Stenslow patted the bandage. "As a matter of fact, I have," he admitted. "And that leads right into the topic that I'd like to discuss with you."

"I was assuming that you wanted to talk to me about Angelus," Rose remarked. "You did a very foolish and dangerous thing, Mr. Stenslow."

Stenslow sighed. He wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't right, but he wasn't ready to back down on that score just yet. He'd figure out a way to work with Angelus. But, the idea was to make her believe that he did agree with her. Wholeheartedly.

"I've been slowly coming to that realization, Ms. Powers," he said ruefully. "And unfortunately, I lost the only bargaining chip I had to gain Angelus' cooperation."

"And what would that have been?" asked Rose. She hadn't the faintest notion that there was anything that would have that effect.

"His soul," Stenslow said bluntly. "I had it locked away in our vaults, but then I foolishly allowed someone to see it. And that someone took it and bit me in the process."

"Not Angelus?" Rose guessed.

"No," Stenslow conceded. "A female vampire, who called herself Drusilla." He gave her an appealing look. "I know that you've had to send your children away to keep them safe, Ms. Powers. Help me, so that you'll be able to bring them back home in safety."

"If it weren't for the fact that so many other people are suffering for your bad decision," Rose said severely. "I'd leave you to deal with the consequences on your own. But the fact is, having Angelus on the loose is a threat to us all. So, I'll help if I can. What do you think that I can do for you?"

Stenslow almost laughed aloud with glee. This might just turn out to be easier than he thought. "Well, first off, I'd really like to know why Angelus seems to have such a fixation on you," he remarked. "If we understand that, maybe it will be the key to finding out what makes him tick."

Rose had her own theories on why Angelus was fixated on her, and she had no intention of telling Cariadoc Stenslow what they were. Time to play dumb. And it bothered her a bit that she was able to do it so well. "I really can't help you there, Mr. Stenslow," she answered, all wide-eyed and innocent. "Unless he just feels a need to get what he's been told that he can't have."

Stenslow eyed her consideringly. If he couldn't find out why Angelus seemed so hot for the lady, other than the obvious, the visit may well end up being time wasted. And he had a feeling that he didn't have much time to waste now that Angelus had possession of his soul.


	20. Out of the Frying Pan

118

Out of the Frying Pan

Angelus was sitting at his desk, going over his notes as to what he knew about Cariadoc Stenslow. So far, it wasn't building into a picture of anyone he could work with.

First off, the man could and would do anything and had no scruples. That, he could deal with, and even respect.

It was the file on his private life that proved utterly frustrating. Someone's private life was where the weak points generally were. The emotional levers that should have been there, didn't seem to be. While it looked like there wasn't a single vice that Stenslow hadn't practiced at one time or another, there didn't seem to be any that he was addicted to.

In short, the man lived, for the most part, with the moderation of a monk. What was the point in being evil, if you weren't going to indulge in whatever nasty whims took your fancy? But from Angelus' studies, there seemed to be only one thing that Cariadoc Stenslow cared about enough to make him reckless.

Power.

&&&&&

There was a long, awkward silence. Willow was the first to recover. "Who are your friends there?" She gave the children a sweet smile.

Mentally, Oz pleaded with the kids to behave themselves, just this once. "This is Alaric and Ariel," he introduced them. "I started out as their nanny, and I've sort of graduated to private tutor."

"Hi." Willow was still smiling at them.

"How do you do?" Alaric said, politely, if formally.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Rosenberg," Ariel added. Neither of the twins looked pleased. In fact, they stared at the witch with cool, emotionless expressions.

"Pleased to meet you too," Willow replied, a little taken aback. Both at the formality and the adult tones. She looked at Oz for an explanation, but he was looking at the twins.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Oz demanded, still quietly as ever, but with definite overtones of anger.

The twins looked absolutely shocked. Oz sometimes thought swear words, but he was always very correct in his speech around them. And he'd never gotten mad at them. Not like this. They didn't understand. The red-haired witch was causing their beloved teacher a great deal of emotional turmoil. Which was why they were giving her such a cool reception. They didn't like Oz being upset. And right now, so far away from home, he was all they really had besides each other.

"We could feel you getting upset when you saw her," Alaric grumbled, but with a great deal less than his usual bravado. "We don't like people upsetting you, Oz."

"We love you, Oz," Ariel said, gray eyes filling up with tears. "Don't you still love us?"

Oz sighed and picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course I still love you," he replied. "But the two of you were being rude to someone who's very special to me. It's got to stop." He looked over at Andrew who'd been watching, absorbing it all and, no doubt already turning the meeting into an epic saga in his mind. "Can we postpone the tour for a while, Andrew?" he requested. "I think the kids and I need to visit with Willow for a while."

Andrew tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't entirely hide his disappointment at a chance to lecture and tell stories. "No big deal," he replied. "I'll be around."

Willow looked at the remaining threesome and realized that Oz had a point. Besides, the kids intrigued her. "Why don't we go to my rooms?" she suggested. "We shouldn't be interrupted there." She looked at the woebegone faces of the twins. "I've been doing some baking. Do you guys like chocolate chip cookies?"

&&&&&&

Rose, finally having had enough of the dancing around that Stenslow was doing, stood. "I was under the impression that you were going to be cooperative, Mr. Stenslow," she remarked. "I see that I was mistaken. I can't see any reason for continuing this discussion. It's a complete waste of time."

"I think that you're being a little hasty, Ms. Powers," Stenslow hemmed. "I really think that we could be working together on this."

"You're not interested in working together," Rose retorted. "You're just trying to find a way to turn the situation, a situation of your making, I might add, to your advantage. You don't want to help us, you want to use us. Quite frankly, I find you and your attitude revolting."

"Maybe you're just enjoying a break from the brats," Stenslow snapped, taking a shot, seeing if he could rattle her into making an admission. "Or possibly you find Angelus a refreshing change from Angel."

Rose glared at him. "I'm not even going to justify any of that garbage with a reply," she said loftily. "Good-bye, Mr. Stenslow. I'm sorry, but I honestly can't say that it's been a pleasure."

&&&&&&

"They read minds?" Willow took another look at the two children who were sitting at her table, happily engulfing milk and cookies, just like any other normal kids.

"Oh yeah," Oz verified. "When I went for my interview for the job, and mind you, I had no idea who their father was, I about lost it when they marched into the room and told Rose that I was a werewolf."

"This Rose must be something else," Willow remarked. "I don't think I've met many, if any women who would hire a werewolf as a nanny."

"She actually liked the idea," Oz replied. "Ever since before they were born, there's been people, and things, that would like to get their hands on those kids. She said it gave her a feeling of security to know that they'd have a werewolf to protect them."

"And you did, too, didn't you, Oz?" Alaric mumbled around a mouthful of cookie. He swallowed hastily. "When we saw Ethan Rayne."

Willow looked shocked. She'd been on the panel of judges when Ethan had been tried. She didn't know that Oz had been involved in the affair.

"It was the first time we made the wrinkly faces too," Ariel added. "We couldn't figure out how to get our real faces back. Oz helped us."

It was becoming clear to Willow that the twins thought that the sun rose and set on Oz, and she was even beginning to see where some of the initial animosity towards her had come from. They were trying to protect him. It was very sweet, and won them an instant place in her heart. Right next to the spot that Oz had never really left, even though it could never be like it was again.

For the first time, the twins looked into Willow's mind. They hadn't before, because of Oz. But they were starting to warm to her, she made very good cookies, and, well, they were curious. What they saw wasn't anything like they had expected. About a lot of things.

"You knew our daddy before he met mummy?" Ariel asked. It made sense, but they simply hadn't thought of it before.

"I sure did," Willow replied. She got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "You want to hear some stories about it?"

"Yeah," Alaric answered. "That would be cool." He suddenly remembered their less than cordial reception of her, and how she'd been nothing but nice to them. "We're sorry we were mean at first."

"Both of us," Ariel clarified.

"That's okay," Willow assured them. "How would you like to hear what happened the first time your dad ever did his own laundry?"

The twins looked at each other in amazement. Daddy doing laundry?

&&&&&&

Angelus opened the car door before Val had turned it off. "On company business and you didn't even tell me, Rose?" he asked, evil lights dancing in his eyes. "I'd have made sure that you had a decent escort, instead of that." He dismissed Val with a jerk of his head.

"It wasn't exactly company business," Rose prevaricated. "It was more along personal lines." A half-truth at best, since getting his soul back where it belonged could be filed under either heading.

"So I come under the personal category, do I?" Angelus smiled at her. "I'm deeply touched, Rosie, really I am. Why don't you come to my office and give me a report on your meeting with Stenslow?"

Val had exited the car as silently as possible and was moving just as quietly around to the side where Angelus stood, talking to Rose through the open door. He absolutely couldn't screw this one up, he knew that. But just as he was within reach of Angelus, the older vampire turned to him.

"I'm not hurting her, Valentine," Angelus said. "So why don't you just back off before you get yourself hurt for no reason? And what is she to you anyway? I know you're not sleeping with her, because you're still walking around, and Spike wouldn't let that go." He gave a nasty laugh. "I think you're a little beneath her tastes, for that matter."

"She's my friend," Val said quietly. "And I promised Spike that I'd keep her safe."

"What is wrong with this picture?" Angelus exclaimed in exasperated tones. "Look, surfer boy, you don't have a soul. You don't have to be good. Why don't you show me that you've got a pair and go out and bite someone?"

Val hesitated. The idea did have some appeal. But by and large, he liked his unlife the way it was now. He liked having money to call his own. And he liked being with Harmony. "I don't bite people anymore," he stated. "Harmony wouldn't like it."

Angelus shook his head. "Another member of the pussy-whipped brigade," he said sadly. His fist lashed out so quickly that the eye could barely follow it. Val went sailing into a wall, and lay there, unmoving. Angelus stuck his head back in the car to see Rose scooching along the seat to the other side. "Naughty, Rosie," he scolded. He reached out a hand just as quickly as he'd moved when he'd knocked out Val, and snagged her arm, pulling her back. "You and I have some unfinished business."

&&&&&&&

Spike was pacing the confines of Wes' office, awaiting Rose's return. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one little bit. But it may be their only shot at that one crucial bit of information that would turn things around. But it drove him right round the bend, thinking about Rose walking into that hornet's nest without him to protect her.

When Val came limping in alone, Spike felt his stomach sink to his shoes. He merely stood there in open-mouthed surprise when Val walked straight up to him and handed him a stake.

"What'n hell is this for?" Spike managed to find his voice.

"I screwed up, boss," Val barely whispered it. "I screwed up and now Angelus has Rose."

"Angelus?" Spike's voice went up an octave. He could have sworn that Val was supposed to be protecting Rose from the mob at Havoc & Associates. When did Angelus show up? He realized he could speculate all day, and it wouldn't be as good as questioning Val, who'd been there. "Tell me what happened."

"The meeting at Havoc's was a bust," Val informed him. "So Rose finally gave up on it and we came back. He was there waiting in the parking garage. He had her door open before I even got the car turned off. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me cold. I don't know how long I've been out, but when I woke up, both he and Rose were gone." He hung his head. He knew they needed the small bit of information he'd been able to pass along, but now, he just wished that Spike would stake him as promised and get it over with. The waiting was worse than getting dusted probably would be. He felt something being pressed into his hand, then the sound of the door opening. He looked and saw that the stake he'd handed Spike was back in his hands, and Spike was on his way out.

"Wait a minute," Val protested. He didn't mind not being staked, even though he felt like he deserved it, but this was just screwy. "Where are you going?"

"To get Rose back." Was Spike's reply. He was just shutting the door behind him when something occurred to him. "You want to give me that stake back, Valentine? I just might be needing a spare."

Without a word, Val tossed him the stake, and Spike left. Val looked helplessly at Wes, who'd been watching the whole thing in open mouthed shock.

Wesley suddenly recovered himself. "Don't look at me," he said severely. "I'd have gone ahead and dusted you." He picked up his phone. "But we'd better let the others know what's going on."

&&&&&&&

It was getting late, most of the staff had already left for the evening, and those that hadn't were preparing to. Angelus considered the possibilities of his office, but realized that Rose's allies had a built-in snitch in the form of Harmony sitting just outside of it. To his apartment then. They were less likely to be interrupted there.

There were still a few people to-ing and fro-ing, but Angelus had already warned her. "You say or do anything that suggests that there's anything wrong to anybody," he'd hissed in her ear. "And I'll kill them right in front of you. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes," Rose whispered. She winced in pain. "It won't be easy. You're hurting my arm."

Angelus slackened his grip slightly. "Not a word, not an expression," he warned as they saw someone approaching. "You just give them the same sweet smile you give everyone else."

Rose did as he bade, difficult though it was. She didn't want anyone's death on her conscience. And she was sure that she would have. She remembered Angelus saying that he always kept his word when he promised that he'd kill someone, and she believed that. She tried to move naturally, even though his grip on her arm was still tight enough that it nearly cut off her circulation. When they reached the elevator to his penthouse, she breathed a sigh of relief, odd though it seemed. At least now, all that she had to worry about was herself. Although given the current circumstances, that surely was enough.

"Home, sweet home," Angelus remarked as he pushed her inside. "Won't you walk into my parlor, Rosie girl?"

"You've got me here," Rose said. "You're between me and the door, and I couldn't get a window open before you could stop me. So do you think you could let my arm go? It's practically numb."

"Poor baby," Angelus murmured sympathetically. But he did release her. "Maybe daddy should offer to kiss it and make it all better."

"You're not my father," Rose pointed out.

"But then, you don't have one, do you?" Angelus said conversationally. "Or a mother, or any human relatives at all. Unless you want to count those two little half-breed freaks you popped out."

Rose's eyes hardened, but she still kept her distance, difficult though it was. "What did you call my children?" she asked tightly.

Angelus thought it was comical, Rose looking like she was spoiling for a fight. It was like a kitten that didn't have its eyes open yet, hissing soundlessly at someone picking it up. He laughed out loud. "Of course, I mean your charming, intelligent, and adorable children, Rosie," he said insincerely. He laughed again. "Why I do believe that the kitten thinks she has claws. Are you going to scratch me, kitty?" He gave her a lecherous smile. "You might want to be careful with things like that. It might turn me on."

Rose had turned her back to him, feeling that it didn't matter, since she was trapped in here and couldn't see a way out, and was looking out the window, looking at how far down the ground was, and rubbing her aching arm. "I think I'd rather jump and kill us both," she replied softly, not caring whether or not he heard.

"Do you really think it would be so bad?" Angelus asked, coming to stand behind her, ever so close, but not quite touching. "After all these years with Spike, I can't believe that you're not into the rough stuff, baby. Surely it would be a small enough price to pay for me to keep your secret from the senior partners."

"What secret?" Rose was honestly in the dark. It was something she scarcely thought about anymore, unless one of her friends brought it up. And since they all knew, it hardly seemed like a secret anymore.

"The senior partners are really hot to know who and what you are, darling Rosie," Angelus informed her. "And I'm the one who knows it all. The first person that you told. I haven't told them yet, but I could." He ran his hands lightly over her arms, feeling her jump a bit at the initial contact, and then again when he touched the spot he'd handled so roughly. "What is it worth to you for me to keep my mouth shut?"

"It's not worth anything," Rose replied, wriggling away from him. He let her, this time, because it amused him. "Go ahead and tell them. What can they possibly do about it?"

Angelus was flabbergasted. Whatever response he had expected, this wasn't it. "I should just let the partners know that you're one of The Powers That Be?" he asked incredulously.

Rose shrugged. "Right now," she reminded him. "I'm just human. Obviously, or you wouldn't have been able to bring me here against my will."

"Suppose they want you dead," Angelus suggested. "How would the universe react to being short a Power?"

Rose smiled slyly at him. For once, she had the advantage, even if it was only a little one, and one that wouldn't get her away from him. "How do you know that?" she inquired. "If they kill this body, I'll probably just go back. Or they may even have replaced me by now. I don't know, so I'm pretty sure there's no way you can. And I can guarantee that the senior partners don't."

Angelus rubbed his chin in thought. This line of reasoning had never occurred to him. But dammit all, how could you blackmail someone who didn't mind if you broadcast their innermost secrets to their most dire enemies? Finally, he just shrugged it off. What else could he do? And he had other things to fall back on. "That was for your benefit, you know," he informed her. "I was giving you a chance to do it willingly and still have an excuse to fall back on." He laughed humorlessly. "I guess I'm just too nice a guy. But you know what? I really do prefer rape."


	21. Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth

123

Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth

Alaric and Ariel were nodding off on Willow's couch.

"Maybe I'd better be getting them back," Oz suggested. His heart wasn't really in the request, though.

"Let them be," Willow said. She disappeared into the next room for a minute, and came back with a blanket and covered them up. "They'll be fine. And while they sleep, we can talk. We always could talk. About anything."

"Time to catch up on each other's lives?" asked Oz. "A lot's happened since the last time. It could take a while."

Willow shrugged. "Then let it take a while," she answered. She looked at the sleeping children again. "I still can't get over Spike being a father. It must be really weird."

"Not really," Oz remarked. "After a while, you don't even think about it. And Spike's a good dad. They love him to death."

"They love you too," Willow commented. "I think that was why they were giving me the cold shoulder at first. Because of you. Has there been anyone else?"

Oz shook his head. "A couple of false starts," he admitted. "But nothing solid. Nothing close to..,"

"What we had," Willow finished. "I have missed you, Oz." She realized that this could be getting into awkward territory, and decided that she'd better change the subject. "So, you want to tell me how you ended up being a nanny? I still can't see it."

"Angel thinks that maybe the PTB's had a hand in it," Oz replied. "I don't know, one minute, I'm in the midwest, and the next, I'm tooling down the road headed for California. I didn't know why, I just felt,.. pulled there."

"The Powers work in mysterious ways," Willow stated.

"Yes they do," Oz agreed. "Alaric and Ariel Powers." He gave Willow a look. "And believe me, they do work in mysterious ways."

"I meant The Powers That Be," Willow protested. She looked at Oz, then the twins, and back again. "You're kidding me, right?"

Oz gave her half a grin. "I guess it's going to be another all nighter," he replied. "And no, I'm not kidding."

&&&&&&&

"Who would have known, sir?" Travers asked soothingly. "Such a small, pliant seeming woman. It was unforeseeable that she should prefer to deal with Angelus rather than yourself."

"Insufferable female," Stenslow grumbled. "The kid gloves are coming off, Travers. I want surveillance on Ms. Powers twenty-four/seven. And as soon as she is.., vulnerable, I want her brought here. Then, we'll find out just why Angelus is so obsessed with her."

"I'll make the arrangements immediately, sir," Travers assured him. "Am I correct in assuming that you wish her brought here.., undamaged?"

"Relatively," Stenslow replied. "A few bruises won't hurt anything, I think. Except maybe for her." His eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as he sat in thought. "Travers, do you have a dossier on her?"

Travers shook his head. "Regrettably not, sir," he replied. "When the investigations were made, our people concentrated on those of the group who had been part of Angel's detective agency prior to the takeover. Ms. Powers was not yet a part of the group then. Nor, was her.., er.., significant other."

"Get the snoops off their lazy asses and get them to work," Stenslow snapped. "There's got to be more going on with Rose Powers than just being a pretty face. And I want to find out what it is."

"Very good, sir." Travers gave a ghost of a bow and made his exit.

Stenslow sat there thinking, long after he had gone. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, and now, it was all blowing up in his face. He had to find a way to turn the situation around. And soon. If he didn't get this debacle sorted out and start showing a profit by the next meeting of the board, he seriously doubted that he'd still be CEO. Given the nature of the board members, he might not even be Cariadoc Stenslow anymore.

&&&&&&

Rose had paled at Angelus' pronouncement, but stood her ground. It wasn't difficult, really. She didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. No safe haven that she could get to faster than he could block her path.

"Nothing to say, Rosie?" Angelus asked mockingly. "You should have been a little more cooperative. I would have taken it a little easier on you then." He eschewed dealing with the buttons on his shirt and merely ripped it open, letting the buttons fly where they may. "You might even have liked it."

Rose edged away a few feet, even though she knew it was a futile gesture at best. But hearing what appeared to be her best friend uttering such words.., It scared her even more, if possible, than the thought of what he planned to do to her. "Not that I'm complaining," she began, hoping to distract him, even for a moment. "But why did you leave Val alive? You could have easily killed him."

Angelus shrugged, grinning as he saw her cringing away from him. "Not worth the effort," he said lightly. "I wanted to save my energy for.., other things."

So much for the distraction. What would really help would be a distraction from an outside source, but she couldn't count on that. As far as Rose knew, she was completely on her own. She continued sidling away from him, hoping that she could at least put a piece of furniture between them.

"Always the tease," Angelus accused. "Lead a man on, then turn him down."

"When did I ever do that?" Rose asked.

"All those kisses that promised so much," Angelus said with a sigh. "And then you never delivered on any of it."

"For crying out loud," Rose muttered. "That was years ago, and we were both under a love spell. I hardly think I can be held accountable for things I did under the influence of a spell."

"You know I was always there, Rosie," Angelus said suddenly. "Even when it's him, I'm always there, just under the surface. And I can remember it all. Remember what it felt like having your hot little body under mine." He licked his lips and moved a little closer, enjoying the waves of fear he could feel coming off her.

"You can remember all that," Rose murmured sadly. "But you can't remember the really important things. Like how it feels to have people who care about you. Or why it sometimes seems like a good idea to take the day off work just to play with a couple of children who absolutely adore you."

Angelus made a face. "Spare me the sentimental crap, Rosie," he snapped. "I'll leave that stuff to losers like Spike. If I had your kids here right now, the only thing I'd be thinking is what would be more fun, making a quick snack of them, or showing them just what those little fangs are for."

"If Spike is such a loser," Rose remarked. "Then why do you seem to be so determined to have what is his? I mean, why do you bother?"

"You know what your problem is, Rosie?" Angelus inquired. He pounced, like a cat, but much quicker than a jaguar, and pinned her against a wall. "You talk too much. And I'm getting tired of talking."

"If you're that tired I could come back later," Rose said hopefully. All right, not that hopefully. She didn't really think that she could put him off that readily.

"You're not getting off that easily," Angelus warned. Then he realized that sentence could be taken two ways, and laughed at the play on words. "Or maybe you are. One last chance Rosie." He grabbed her wrists, and placed her hands on his bare chest. "Touch me the way that you touch Spike."

Angelus didn't notice anyone coming in, his attention was all on Rose. And Rose's, needless to say, was on him. Therefore, it was a surprise to both of them when Angelus was roughly shoved away from Rose as Eve launched herself at him at a dead run.

&&&&&&

Gunn met Spike striding down the hall and fell into step beside him. "So much for the buddy system," he sighed ruefully. "You think she's all right?"

"She'd bloody well better be," Spike said grimly. They walked on in silence for a few minutes. "I didn't stake Valentine," he muttered. "Couldn't really blame him. Angelus took him by surprise."

"I think he took us all by surprise," Gunn remarked. "For a whole week we didn't even realize it was him. We should have made more concrete plans for dealing with him. And right from the get go."

"Crying over spilled milk," Spike commented. "I take it you're coming to get a piece of him too?"

"Just thought you could use a little back-up," Gunn replied. "I remember what Angelus is like."

"So do I," Spike said. He picked up the pace until he was nearly running, and Gunn was hard pressed to keep up with him.

&&&&&&

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Angelus backhanded Eve, knocking her half across the room. "I thought I'd told you to stay the hell away until I sent for you. I didn't send for you."

"That was to your office," Eve said sulkily, rubbing her bruised jaw. "And I should be the one asking what the hell you're doing. Because unless you can give the senior partners a damn good reason, they're going to be pretty pissed about you messing with Rose. Not unless you tell them what they want to know."

"Just why should the senior partners care?" Angelus queried. "All they need to know is that she isn't on their side. And they need to get their noses, or whatever it is they have, out of my business."

"This is their business," Eve pointed out.

While the two were arguing, Rose was quietly, cautiously and ever so slowly making her way towards the door, hoping that they'd be so preoccupied with their debate that they wouldn't think about her until she was gone. She should have known better.

"Shame on you, Rosie," Angelus scolded, suddenly blocking her path. "I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed her arm, the same one he'd already bruised, and was rewarded by a gasp of pain by her. "Surely you're not jealous now, are you?"

"I'm not," Rose said quietly. "But I think she is." She looked over at Eve, who was looking daggers at her.

Angelus shrugged. "She was just an easy piece of ass," he commented. "I always kind of enjoyed chasing it down, myself." He grinned at Eve who gave him the same look she'd given Rose seconds earlier.

"Evil is one thing," Eve snarled. "But you're just a creep, Angelus. If I find that damned soul of yours, I swear that I'll put it back myself."

"Eve, if you were looking for commitment and happily ever after, you came to the wrong door," Angelus informed her. "I guess I just thought you were a big girl who actually knew the score. It looks like I was wrong."

Eve gave him a contemptuous look. "I'm not that stupid," she snapped. "It's just..," She stopped, realizing that despite what she thought, her feelings were another matter entirely, and she had thought that she had exclusive rights to him. Furious with him, for his treatment of her, and herself for letting herself get so involved, she stalked out the door, too angry to speak further.

"I thought she'd never leave," Angelus remarked. "Now, where were we?" He pulled Rose back up close to him, tangled one hand in her hair and yanked her head back, and started nuzzling at her neck. "This is good," he murmured. "I can smell the fear on you, hear your heart beat, the blood coursing through your veins. I like this." He gave her neck a playful nip, still with his human teeth, but it hurt, and Rose couldn't hold back a pained whimper.

"That didn't hurt," Angelus said. He vamped out, pulling his head back a bit, making sure that she could see. "Now this, is going to hurt."

&&&&&&

Willow yawned. "The sun's coming up," she remarked. "I guess we did pull an all nighter after all."

Oz laughed quietly. "Well, we did have a few years to catch up on," he replied. "Any chance a guy could get a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee would be good," Willow agreed. "While I'm in the kitchen, I'll just see what I've got in the way of breakfast. Do the kids like waffles?"

"They love them," Oz replied. "And it would be nice to have one meal where they don't sit there and complain about the food."

"It can take a little getting used to," Willow admitted. "The English cooking, I mean. That, and I think they have some sort of philosophy that you can't pamper a Slayer in any way. Like giving them anything to eat that really tastes good."

A whimper from the sofa caught their attention. Both twins had the flickering eyelids that said that they were dreaming. And from the expressions on their faces, they weren't good dreams, either.

"Mummy," Ariel whimpered without waking.

"No!" Alaric shouted it, suddenly sitting bolt upright, wide-awake, and his sister wakened simultaneously.

Oz and Willow immediately went over to the children.

"It's just a bad dream, guys," Oz said soothingly. "It's all right."

"No, it's not, Oz," Ariel contradicted him, flinging herself at him, needing the comfort. "It's really not all right."

"He's biting mummy," Alaric whispered. Willow pulled him into her arms, and he snuggled into her, as desirous of solace as his sister was. He repeated his statement. "He's biting mummy."


	22. Best Laid Plans

128

I've got the timeline a little out of kilter as far as zones between California and England go, sorry about that. You'll just have to bear with me on this one. I'll try to work things out.

Best Laid Plans

As Spike and Gunn reached the private elevator to Angel's penthouse, Eve stepped out of it, face like a storm cloud.

Spike didn't even have to waste time asking her if Angelus was there, like he'd wasted time checking the pouf's office. The purpling, swollen mark on her face was all the answer he needed. He grabbed Eve by the shoulders, turned her to face him.

"Is she still alive?" Bloody stupid question. Of course she was, or he wouldn't be. But it was the first one that came to mind.

"She was when I left," Eve answered indifferently. "But of course, these things can change so quickly." She laughed suddenly, and it had a hysterical edge to it. "They way things looked, I'm not sure what was more in danger, her life or her virtue."

Spike slung her away from him in disgust. Then, he and Gunn boarded the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse.

&&&&&&

Angelus lifted his head reluctantly. But if he drained her now, there wouldn't be any left for the next time. And the next, and the next. He intended to make Rose last a long, painful time.

Rose had passed out, whether from blood loss or fear or a combination of the two, was anybody's guess. That wasn't any fun. Angelus gave her an experimental shake, and her head just lolled on her shoulders, limp as a rag doll's.

"Come on, Rosie," Angelus crooned. "I know you're still in there. Time to wake up."

Rose's eyelids drifted open a bare millimeter or so. Enough to remind her of the predicament she was in. She began struggling feebly with him.

"That's better," Angelus said with satisfaction. He scooped her up in his arms. "Much as I hate to say it, playtime is over. Your knight in shining armor will probably be making his grand entrance any min..,"

The door burst open, and there stood Spike, with Gunn at his shoulder.

"Think fast," Angelus warned. He tossed Rose at her rescuers and disappeared into the bedroom.

Spike made a flying dive and still barely managed to absorb the brunt of the impact. He looked at her, and all he could see was the ragged wound on her throat, still bleeding sluggishly, and her incredible pallor.

"Bastard's gonna pay for this," Spike muttered. But at the moment, it was just talk, and they both knew it. The first priority was to get Rose medical attention.

Gunn held the elevator door while Spike carried the semi-conscious form of his love inside. "Straight to medical?" he asked.

"Screw that," Spike replied. "Have them admit her to a facility where he's still the big noise? I don't think there's enough of us to put a guard on her round the clock and still work out a way to get his broody, whiny-assed soul back where it belongs. I'm taking her to a hospital."

"And how are you going to explain the bite marks?" Gunn asked. He really wasn't arguing, but he was curious.

Spike shrugged. "Animal bites, probably," he said. "You'd be surprised what people will believe when the truth is something they don't want to handle."

"How are you going to keep him away from her in a regular hospital?" Gunn pressed. He was still seeing problems with things. "It's a public place, he can just walk right in. And she'd be harder to guard there than here."

Spike thought about it for a moment, then a sad smile crossed his face. Maybe he could outflank the bastard by doing something that he wouldn't expect. Rose wouldn't like it much, but he thought he could face her anger a lot easier than seeing her like this. Letting her go would be the hard part. "Got your cell phone?" he asked.

"Sure." Gunn pulled it out. "Who are we calling?"

"Harmony," Spike replied. "We're gonna try to pull a fast one on Angelus. Let's just hope that it's fast enough."

&&&&&&&

It had taken Oz and Willow quite some time to calm the twins down, pointing out that it almost had to be a dream, that it was nighttime in California and that Rose was not likely to be anywhere near Angelus. The children finally subsided a bit, but they only picked at their breakfast, even though they genuinely liked the waffles that Willow made for them.

Some hours later, Andrew looked them up to continue their grand tour. They spent hours going over the facility, and finally wound up in the library. There, amidst the books and card files, was something that Giles had protested vehemently against, and been overruled about. A computer.

Alaric and Ariel held a telepathic consultation with each other, eyeing the p.c. speculatively. They decided that they had to ask. "Can we do something on the computer?" Alaric asked.

Andrew looked at him in shock. It still hadn't sunk into him that the twins were way ahead of other children their age. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do," he suggested. "And I'll help you."

Even Ariel the tolerant was moved to give him a scornful look. "We know how to send e-mails," she said. "And that's what we want to do. We want to send an e-mail to mummy, so she'll see it when she gets to work."

"I don't know..," Andrew began. Then, he saw Alaric just looking at him with a disdainful expression that looked so much like Spike, that it threw him for a loop. "Okay," he muttered. "But if something gets broken, I'm not taking responsibility."

The twins climbed up on the seat in front of the computer. By tacit agreement, Ariel operated the keyboard. She seemed to have a bit more dexterity than her brother. They weren't entirely up to touch typing yet, their fingers didn't quite make the reaches. But she still did a creditable job.

For some minutes, there was no sound in the library but the clicking of the keys as Ariel made out their joint message to their mother. She was almost finished when she turned to Oz. "Was there anything that you wanted to say, Oz?"

Oz shook his head. "As long as she knows you're here and safe," he said. "I'm sure that's all that matters to her."

&&&&&&

By late afternoon, everything was in readiness to carry out Spike's plan.

"I'm sure that she'll be much safer in England with the children," Wesley muttered, looking at Rose's unconscious form strapped to the gurney. An I.V. hung over her, dripping fresh blood into her depleted veins. "But how did you manage to commandeer one of the company jets?"

"A little help from the big man's assistant," Spike replied. He reached down and gently stroked Rose's hair. God, he was going to miss her. Even more than the kids, and he missed them more than anything. "Like most secretaries, Harm has gotten very good at forging the boss' signature on official documents. Since they've got all their paperwork in good order, they won't feel any need to question it. We should have her safe and sound in England before the ponce realizes that she's gone."

"Wrong again." Angelus appeared around the corner. "I've already cancelled the flight orders." He gave Spike a look that was almost pitying. "Did you think it wouldn't occur to me that the first thing you'd want to do is get her to safety? And where else would you send her but where the kids are?" He shook his head sadly. "You're really slipping here, Spike."

Spike made sure that he was standing between Rose and Angelus. He didn't want the wanker touching her again. "You've had your fun with her," Spike stated. "Why don't you just let her go, Angelus?"

Angelus laughed. "I've just started with her," he replied. "I intend to have lots more fun with Rosie there. I would have had even more today if Eve hadn't cut into my time." He looked at Rose, looking so small and frail as she lay there. "Nice of you guys to give her a refill, though. I won't have to wait so long till the next time."

"There won't be a next time," Spike growled. He was joined by the rest of the crew, all surrounding the cart where Rose lay in repose. Protecting her. "You damn near drained her dry this time."

"You know how it works, Spike," Angelus replied. "You ought to, I'm the one that showed you the trick." He winked. "After all, it's not worth it if they don't cry."

"You bloody bastard." Spike, already tense and keyed up to the max was ready to tangle. Wesley put a restraining hand on him.

"He's trying to goad you into doing something stupid, Spike," Wes cautioned. "Don't let him do it. Think about Rose."

The last sentence got through to him as nothing else would. As Wesley had intended it to. Still, he shook off Wes' hand angrily. "Right then," he grumbled. "But she don't go to medical, either. She goes to our flat."

"Spike, she needs to have medical care," Fred protested.

"I'm not giving him a free pass to get to her again," Spike declared. "Our flat is safe." He stared at Angelus for a moment, wishing mightily that he could dust the son of a bitch. "So, is it worth sending a doc up to her to you? To get her back on her feet again?"

Angelus gave a half smile. "Why not?" he allowed. He tried to get another look at Rose, but she was completely surrounded. "I'll even send her a dozen roses as a get-well gift."

"Tell you what," Spike snapped. "Make sure they don't remove the thorns. 'Cause if you send her roses, I'm going to shove them right up your ass."

&&&&&&&

"Why can't we do our lessons in the library?" Ariel practically whined. "We want to be there when mummy answers our e-mail."

"That library is for the Watchers," Oz replied. "We're their guests here, and we don't want to get in their way."

"I'll bet that Giles would make them let us," Alaric replied. "They listen to him."

"Please, Oz, can we ask him? Please," Ariel pleaded. "We're really worried about mummy."

Oz sighed. He supposed that he really couldn't blame them. They were very young, they were a long way from home, and they were, with good reason, worried about their mother. "Okay, I'll ask," he conceded. "But if Giles says no, then no it is. All right?"

"All right," Alaric agreed grudgingly. "But will you ask right away, Oz? We'll sit here and work while you're gone."

Oz couldn't resist ruffling Alaric's hair, something he knew the boy hated. "I expect you to have at least half that page done by the time I get back," he remarked.

"Thank you, Oz," Ariel said. She nudged her brother.

"Yeah, thanks," Alaric said belatedly. He bent over his paper and started working on the simple addition and subtraction equations as though his life depended on it.

&&&&&&&

"I certainly don't foresee any difficulties with them working in the library," Giles replied, when Oz made his proposal. "Do you think there's anything to those dreams of theirs though? It seems a bit odd that two people, even two as close as the two of them should have the same dream."

"I don't know," Oz admitted. "They haven't shown that they have any extrasensory gifts beyond telepathy. But they both know what's going on back home, and since they spend a lot of time talking telepathically, it may just be that their fears sent them similar dreams." Oz stopped. The kids were being so convincing that even he was having trouble believing his well reasoned arguments.

"You think they're prophetic too, don't you?" Giles inquired quietly. "You think that Angelus is going to get his hands on Rose."

Oz looked at the time. "If it wasn't the middle of the night there," he mumbled. "I'd call them now. I've got to admit, the kids have got me almost as rattled as they are."

Giles thought for a moment. "Call them," he advised. "It might be nothing, and nothing will happen but Spike growling at you for waking them up. But if there is something..,"

"But if the dreams are prophetic," Oz pointed out. "Nothing will have happened yet."

"Forewarned is forearmed," Giles said pedantically. "If you don't want to call, Oz, give me the number and I'll do it. I think they'll understand. To calm the fears of their children."

&&&&&&&

"Have you got that dossier on Rose Powers yet, Travers?" Stenslow asked.

"Not yet, sir," Travers apologized. "The intelligence division seems to be having some trouble with finding out anything about her before she started working at Wolfram and Hart."

"Incompetent idiots," Stenslow grumbled. "Tell them I want to see what they have so far. What about the surveillance on her?"

"Our operative hasn't been able to get near her much yet," Travers replied, eyes downcast, as though he felt that it was his fault that this was so. "But from what he was able to gather, she's been ill. He said that he saw her on a medical gurney being wheeled out of Wolfram and Hart's medical department getting a blood transfusion."

"Ill?" Stenslow repeated incredulously. "Ill my ass. She was getting that transfusion because Angelus or his crazy girlfriend bit her. I'm surprised that she's still alive."

"The operative reported that she didn't look at all well, sir," Travers informed him. "It may be some time before we get our chance to effect her removal from the building."

"Tell that operative to look sharp," Stenslow directed. "If he sees the slightest chance, he's to bring her here. Even at the risk of blowing his cover. And have another operative ready to take his place."

"Very good, sir," Travers replied. "Intelligence has finished the dossier on her children's father. Would you be interested in seeing that as well?"

"Of course I'd be interested, you moron," Stenslow snapped. "Hop to it, Travers. I want to start seeing our efforts pay off. And pay off soon."


	23. Time Lag

130

Time Lag

That evening, the doctor removed the I.V., and before leaving, told Spike to call him if anything seemed amiss and to keep Rose quiet and well hydrated.

Spike felt like he was trapped in a silent tomb. The kids gone, Rose out of it. He hadn't felt this alone in years.

A small sound, so quiet a human would never have heard it, from the bed caught his ear, and he was at Rose's side in an instant, kneeling beside the bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest and thankful that it was so.

Rose's eyelids fluttered, then opened. And the first thing she saw was Spike's face, cast in a expression of loving concern. A smile broke over her features that was like sunshine to Spike's soul.

"Hello, darling." Her voice was a little raspy. Angelus hadn't been gentle with her.

"Hello, luv." Spike seemed to be having trouble with his voice too, although for far different reasons. He took one of her hands and lifted it to his lips. "Gave us all quite a fright, babe."

"He doesn't want me dead," Rose stated softly. "Right now, I think he's still trying to decide if he can turn me, considering the bond between us. He wants to have power over..,"

"One of The Powers," Spike finished. "I knew there had to be a reason why he was so set on getting hold of you, pet. That one never occurred to me."

"It had to be that or the eternal rivalry between you," Rose pointed out.

"I had thought of that one," Spike replied. "But even so, it didn't quite seem reason enough. As for the other, I think you're so extraordinary in so many other ways that sometimes I tend to forget about that one." He picked up the other hand and kissed it. "Do you want anything to eat or drink, sweetheart? You've been out of it for the better part of the day."

"I'm thirsty," Rose admitted. But as he started away, her hand gripped his tightly. "Was it very terrible for you, love?"

Spike bent over her, kissed her forehead, then kissed her lingeringly on the lips. "You'll never know, luv."

&&&&&&&

Angelus turned in that night, furious and frustrated. He was furious with Eve for barging in on him when he was busy with Rose, and frustrated because of what that loss of time had cost him. True, Spike's face had been a sight, and he'd enjoyed knowing that it was because of him. But it could have been so much better. And despite Spike's threats, he fully intended there to be other times. And when the next opportunity arose, he'd make sure that there was no way he could be interrupted. He still had yet to determine whether or not he could turn Rose without both her and Spike going poof. He didn't want them going anywhere. After all, weren't they all family? He just wanted to make those family ties a little closer.

&&&&&&&&

"It's what, about 2 a.m. there?" Giles asked. Then, he answered his own question, ticking off the hours on his fingers. "Yes, that would be about right. I agree that it's not the most congenial hour to have the phone ringing, but under the circumstances..,"

"Okay," Oz sighed. "I'll do it. But if Spike yells, I'm going to tell him that it was your idea."

"Don't you think that's just a bit juvenile?" Giles asked. "And get on with it, will you, Oz?"

Oz started punching buttons. It seemed to take a long time, making a trans-Atlantic call. Then, there was the matter of the phone ringing and ringing while someone got rousted out of bed to answer it.

"You've got ten seconds to explain yourself before I climb through this bleeding wire and strangle you for waking Rose up." Spike's voice came over the line, a little fuzzy with sleep, but irritated as well.

"The kids were worried about her," Oz said quickly. Of course, he didn't believe that Spike could carry through with his threat. But he could hang up and then he'd have to go through the whole thing again. "They had a dream about her early this morning. They said that Angelus bit her."

There was a long silence. Finally Spike spoke again. "Bloody hell," he swore. "He did. But that was round about lunch time here. Hours before the kids could have had that dream."

"Is Rose okay?" She was alive, that much was obvious. But there was a difference between merely being alive and being okay.

"She's weak," Spike answered. "Took some serious transfusions. The only reason she's here and not in medical or a proper hospital is that Angelus can't get to her here." After a brief pause, he continued. "Oz, could you do me a favor? Just for my peace of mind."

"Name it," Oz replied.

"Get the kids some crosses and make sure they wear them," Spike directed. "The ponce knows where they are and I wouldn't put it past him to hop on a company jet to drop in on them. I want them protected as much as possible. I'm going to get one for Rose as well."

"I should have thought of that already," Oz admitted. "I'll get on it right away. Did you want to send any messages to the kids? I guess I ought to have had them here when I called."

Spike shook his head, then realized that Oz couldn't see it. "Just give them our love," he replied. "I think it's probably better this way for now. They don't need to know how bad off Rose is."

"Should I tell them what happened?" Oz wanted to know. "Or should I just try to give them the impression that everything's hunky dorry?"

"Might as well give them the straight," Spike said with a sigh. "If they think you're lying to them, they'll just dig it out of your head."

&&&&&&&

Spike moved quietly back into the bedroom, hoping that Rose had gone back to sleep. But as soon as he settled back in beside her, she snuggled up to him, very obviously awake.

"Who was it?" she inquired. She could almost sense his disappointment that she wasn't sleeping, but given the current circumstances, a phone call in the middle of the night was something to get the adrenalin flowing.

"Oz," Spike replied, cuddling her close. He always liked holding her, but now, he figured she'd need it, after what she had been through. Come to that, so did he. "The kids had a dream about Angelus biting you. But it was hours after it happened."

"Poor darlings," Rose murmured. "Were they very upset?"

"They must have been for Oz to call in what he knew were the wee small hours for us," Spike answered. "But we can talk about it tomorrow, luv. Why don't you try to get back to sleep now?"

"I'm not really sleepy at the moment," Rose said. She tilted up her head and kissed him. "Make love to me, Spike."

"You should be resting, babe," Spike protested. "The doctor wanted you to keep quiet. I'm pretty sure that making love wasn't on the agenda."

"I don't care," Rose replied stubbornly. "If Eve hadn't barged in, I think that he really would have..," She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought, but she was sure that Spike would understand. "It scared me, Spike, really scared me. The thought of something that should be only shared in love being taken like that. I need to feel what it's like to be in your arms, knowing that you love me. Please, make love to me."

"You're still awfully weak, pet." Spike's protests were growing more feeble, as was his will power. He didn't have much resistance where Rose was concerned.

"Then I guess that you'll have to do all the work," Rose replied, with just a hint of teasing in her voice. "Show me what it's like when two people are in love, darling."

Spike kissed her, stroked her hair. "I'm almost afraid to touch you, babe," he whispered. "You look so fragile right now." All right, so it wasn't exactly a no.

"You felt the same way when we found out that I was pregnant," Rose pointed out. "I didn't break then, and I'm pretty sure that I won't now." She kissed him again, her hands beginning to explore the chiseled planes of his body.

Spike groaned. How was a bloke supposed to deal with this? Especially since it didn't take much for Rose to turn him on. The sight of her, her scent, the sound of her voice. When she started touching him, he was lost, and they both knew it. Still, he felt he ought to assert himself, at least a little bit. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands over her head. "Thought I was supposed to be doing all the work, luv."

&&&&&&

"So we know that the episode quite definitely wasn't precognitive," Giles mused. "Since the event it concerned happened some hours before. Retrocognition, perhaps?"

"They haven't shown any signs of any extra sensory perception other than telepathy before," Oz reminded him. "So why don't we try to keep it simple?"

"And what would you call, 'keeping it simple'?" Giles inquired.

"Different time zones," Oz replied. "They're still reading Rose, but even the thought waves, or whatever you want to call them, take time to travel this far."

"I was always given to understand that thought transference was instantaneous," Giles argued.

"And how has that theory been tested?" Oz queried. "What distances have been tried? I'm betting that they never tried almost half way around the world."

"I haven't really studied the phenomenon much of late," Giles admitted. "I'll have to brush up. But your theory does have a certain seductive logic, Oz, I'll grant you that. And of course, it would be Rose that they're reading, since they had a connection to her since the moment of their conception."

"I'd better be getting back to the kids," Oz remarked. "If I don't they'll be wondering what's happened to me." He started to leave, then had a thought. "Have you got a couple of spare crosses on chains? Spike said that Angelus knows where the kids are and wants them to wear them as a safety precaution."

"But they're vampires," Giles pointed out. "Crosses will burn them."

"I've seen them handle crosses," Oz informed him. "Rose fainted, Spike nearly went into shock, but the kids were just fine. It didn't leave a mark on them. In fact, they didn't understand what all the hoorah was about until Spike touched them, and they saw what it did to him."

"Well I'll be damned," Giles muttered. "As you may have guessed, Oz, one thing we have in ample supply here is crosses. We'll get the children set up with some. Do you want one as well?"

"After a great deal of thought and taking into consideration a certain ambiguity where religion is concerned," Oz began. "Hell, yes."

&&&&&&

"Hi guys, watcha doin'?" Willow came across the children, heads bent over their papers.

"Math." Alaric made a face. "We don't like math."

"What are we going to do with it anyway?" asked Ariel.

"Try balancing your checkbook without it," Willow replied lightly. "Besides, math can be a lot of fun."

The twins looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Fun how?" Alaric asked suspiciously.

"Well, for starters, how about this?" Willow took his pencil and made a box and divided it with lines into nine boxes. "This is called a 'magic square'," she explained. "No matter which way you add the numbers, the answer's the same."

"But there's three numbers in a row," Ariel pointed out. They hadn't gotten that far yet. They were still very much in the basics.

"If you can add two numbers, you can add three," Willow stated. "It really isn't hard. Here, I'll show you."

&&&&&&

"I feel fine, Spike," Rose protested. "There's absolutely no reason why I shouldn't go to work today."

"You're still weak," Spike replied. "And you've got less color in your face than I have. You stay in bed today, pet. And if you want one more reason why you shouldn't show up to work today, I'll give you one. Angelus."

"So I'm supposed to spend the day in bed staring at the walls with nothing to do?" Rose inquired. "Spike, within an hour, I'll lose my mind."

"I'm staying home too," Spike confessed. "I know you're not the best at obeying doctor's orders, luv. So I'm going to stay here and make sure that you do."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Rose accused. "Knowing that you can tell me what to do and I don't have any choice to do it."

"Believe me, babe, I'm not," Spike said quietly. "I don't enjoy one little bit the thought of what put you there." He gave her a smirk. "Besides, it's my pleasure to wait on you. What will my lady's heart's desire be first? I am at your disposal, for anything from breakfast to a trip to the bog."

Rose giggled despite herself. Spike could always make her laugh. "I love you."


	24. Cross My Heart

139

Cross My Heart

"Whatcha doin'?" Andrew ambled up to where Willow and the twins were playing with numbers.

"Playing with magic squares," Willow replied. The twins were doing their level best to ignore him. They thought he was a git.

"What kind of magic?" Andrew was a little miffed. Willow never taught him any magic.

"Not that kind of magic," Willow explained. "Didn't you play with magic squares in math class?"

Andrew assumed a look of haughty dignity. It was something he'd put a lot of practice into. "Math is far too serious to be used in such a frivolous manner," he intoned. "To play with it diminishes the respect in which it is held."

Willow rolled her eyes, and the twins giggled, much to Andrew's discomfiture. "Lighten up, Andrew," she suggested.

"I still think he's a brainless prat," Alaric stated.

"I bet daddy would think so too," Ariel added.

"Hey!" Andrew protested. "Your dad and I were like this." He crossed his fingers. "The best of buds, comrades at arms, ready to fight for each other's lives at the drop of a hat."

"I think you're fibbing," Alaric declared, although his voice lacked some of its customary conviction. It was difficult to pick out the truth from the myriad of images in Andrew's head.

"We could ask daddy the next time he and mummy call us," Ariel suggested. She couldn't figure out which of the assorted tales drifting about in Andrew's mind was the truth either.

"You do that," Andrew challenged. He still had a little bit of bluster left. "You ask him and you'll find out it was exactly like I told you." The whiny edge of his voice had gotten so sharp one could almost cut paper with it. Andrew turned and walked away, head held high, still trying to maintain his dignity.

&&&&&&

Spike eyed Wesley, and more to the point, the laptop computer he carried, suspiciously. "She's in bed recuperating, Watcher," he stated bluntly. "So don't you be trying to put her to work."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Wesley replied. He had a feeling that Rose would, however. "But when I got on the computer this morning, I noticed that the children had sent her an e-mail. I thought she'd like a chance to read it and reply to it."

Spike opened the door the rest of the way and let Wesley in. "Just what the doctor ordered," he remarked with satisfaction. "Hearing from the kids ought to cheer her up no end."

"The thought had occurred," Wes murmured. "Where do you want me to set this up, Spike? Here, or in the bedroom so that Rose doesn't have to get up?"

Spike thought fast. He didn't want Rose getting up until the doctor gave her the go ahead, and maybe even not then. But she hadn't exactly been dressed for company when he'd gone to answer the door, and he had no reason to expect that that had changed.

"Could you hang about here for a minute or two?" he requested. "Got to go get her decent."

"I can wait," Wes answered, suppressing a grin. He wondered if Rose was already climbing the walls from the coddling Spike insisted on heaping on her whenever she was feeling amiss. Luckily for Rose, it didn't happen too often.

Spike halted in his tracks half-way to the bedroom. "How long can you wait?" he asked. "Because I've got a little errand to run, and I don't want to be leaving her on her own." He wasn't sure exactly what Rose would get up to if he left her alone, but he wouldn't be surprised to find her up, dressed and hard at work, or something equally unsuitable to her weakened state.

"Is it important?" Wesley queried. "If it is, I'll certainly make the time. But if you just want to go get her a get-well present or something, there are other things I could be profitably spending my time on."

"You might call it a stay-well present," Spike replied. "I want to get her a cross. And I'll bloody well make sure she don't leave the place without it on."

"How are you going to get it here?" Wesley was impressed by the depths of Spike's devotion that he'd put Rose's safety before his own personal comfort.

The vampire gave him a pitying look. "I can tell you never buy Fred any pretty little trinkets," he commented. In truth, he didn't get that much for Rose. Jewelry didn't interest her overmuch. "I can buy it without having to touch it. And bring it home all safe and sound in a little velvet box without burning my delicate hide."

"I'll stay with her while you run your errand," Wesley replied. The comment about him not buying nice things for Fred stung. All things considered, he might want to make a little shopping trip on his lunch break. Angelus might be concentrating on Rose right now, but who knew when or where his fancy might turn.

&&&&&&

Stenslow was busy at his desk when Angelus walked in like he owned the place and sat down, giving Stenslow a genial appearing grin.

"Hi, Cariadoc." Somehow that didn't sound right. "How in the hell did you wind up with a name like Cariadoc?"

"Did you come here to discuss my parent's fascination with history, or did you come to conduct some business?" Stenslow snapped.

"Just a friendly little visit." Angelus leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on Stenslow's desk. "I've got things pretty well shaken up at Wolfram and Hart for the moment. I was considering extending the field of play to Havoc & Associates."

"We are not in need of 'shaking up'," Stenslow grumbled. "What we are in need of is profits. Profits that have dropped seriously ever since Angel took over as CEO of Wolfram and Hart. Why do you think I went to the trouble of having your soul removed?"

Angelus looked thoughtful. "And what exactly do you expect me to do for you?" he asked. "By the way, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Dru is no longer in the country. Did she hurt you much?"

"I've had worse," Stenslow admitted reluctantly. "As to what I would like you to do for us, why I would like you to put Wolfram and Hart back on its former business footing."

Angelus gave him a pitying look. "Doing business with demons and other evil types and just raking in the bucks like anyone else, huh?" He shook his head. "I think I like the current clientele better. There's much more scope for mayhem when you have relatively decent people for clients."

"Would you care to elaborate on that for me?" Stenslow had an inkling of what Angelus was hinting at, but it didn't seem to promise much in the way of profits.

"Are you really that stupid?" Angelus asked. "I'm talking about convincing people to compromise their morals. A little bit at first, and then more and more, until eventually, they're as amoral as.., well, you."

"Very amusing," Stenslow commented dryly. "But where do the profits come in there? I can foresee a landslide of them in the future under your plan. But I do have more immediate concerns."

"Well then you should have done something about my soul years ago, shouldn't you?" Angelus pointed out. "It's not my fault that you have no vision. But I'm in a pretty good mood right now, so I'm willing to listen to any suggestions that you might have."

"You are?" Stenslow could barely contain his elation. He shuffled through the papers on his desk. "I have a list somewhere here."

"I just said I'd listen," Angelus reminded him. "Whether or not I actually do anything depends on how I feel about what you have to say." He gave a nasty laugh. "Even if I agree with some of them, there's no guarantee that I won't change my mind by the time I get back to Wolfram and Hart. I might even be lying about agreeing with you. Are you still willing to take a shot?"

Stenslow sighed. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. But he had to put his proposals in front of Angelus. Maybe, just maybe, some of them would strike him as amusing and he'd play along.

&&&&&&

Spike was walking through the parking garage of the mall, taking care to stay out of the stray patches of sunlight and thinking of little more than his self-imposed errand. He was in no way prepared for a voice from behind one of the support posts to hail him.

"Psst! Vampire! Over here." Curious, Spike followed the sound, and found himself face to face with the Q'xlzr demon.

"I'd have thought you would have left town," Spike remarked. "What are you up to?"

"I be hiding," it explained a little redundantly. "I no see boss vampire doing much shopping. Mall good place for I to hide. What vampire be doing here?"

"I need to get something for Rose," Spike answered. "Want to come with?" It was in the back, and not too far back, of his mind that if any handling of the merchandise was required, the little blue gray demon could do so with impunity.

"Rose okay?" It was nearly a standard question from the Q'xlzr. It and Rose went back quite a ways, and there had been many a time when it had known Rose not to be okay. It was about to find out that once again, she wasn't.

"The son of a bitch bit her," Spike growled. Just thinking about it was enough to set his blood boiling again. And made his hands itch for a stake and the opportunity to plunge it into Angelus' black heart.

The Q'xlzr's ears stood straight on end. "Boss vampire bite Rose?" Its expressions were hard to read, other than the convolutions of its auditory appendages, but at a guess, it was completely aghast.

"I told you before," Spike said, with forced patience. "The bugger doesn't have his soul. That makes him evil. He likes doing nasty things like that. Especially to people like Rose."

"Why Rose?" the demon whined. It didn't like to hear about bad things happening to Rose. She was the first people that had ever befriended it.

"Because she's.., nice," Spike replied, thinking that the designation fell far short of the mark. "She's everything that soulless bastard isn't."

"If boss vampire be after Rose," the Q'xlzr remarked. "Then why are you being here? You ought to be looking after Rose. Keeping Rose safe."

"That's what I'm doing now," Spike answered. "And I didn't leave her alone. The Watcher's watching her." He gave a humorless laugh at his unintentional play on words. He was finding it more than somewhat remarkable that he was able to walk through the busy mall with the Q'xlzr at his heels and scarcely a soul gave them more than a passing glance. He saw his destination. "Here we are."

"How is getting pretty keeping Rose safe?" the blue gray figure at his side demanded. "Vampire should be guarding Rose."

"And I will be," Spike promised. "Just as soon as I get back with this. And it's not just for pretty. It will help protect her from the ponce."

"What be ponce?" the Q'xlzr asked.

&&&&&&&

Since Giles had allowed it, the twins had taken the rest of their lessons in the library. But despite the fact that they checked every time that Oz permitted it, there was still no reply from Rose.

"It's eight hours earlier there, guys," Oz reminded them for the umpteenth time. "It's still morning back home. I'm sure that she'll send one back as soon as she can."

At the moment, they were seated at dinner in the dining hall. And, as was becoming habit, the twins were looking at what was on their plates with expressions of disdain. They were eating, however, since Oz had declared that he'd ban them from the library himself if they made a fuss at every single meal.

The moment they were finished, they got back to the subject uppermost on their minds.

"Can we go back to the library, Oz?" Ariel asked. She hastily wiped her mouth.

"Please?" Alaric added. "We just know that mummy wrote back to us. We want to see."

Oz checked the time and did a quick mental calculation. "Okay," he agreed. "We'll go check. It's late enough now that she might have seen your message."

The twins ran on ahead of him, and while they were silent, Oz could swear that he could almost see the excited mind to mind chatter that had to be going on.

Alaric beat Ariel to the computer chair and immediately called up the messaging system. "There it is!" he shouted triumphantly, shooting Oz an 'I told you so' look. "I knew mummy would write to us."

"Quit hogging and let me see too," Ariel demanded. "Can we write back to her right away, Oz?"

"I don't see why not," Oz replied. At least if they were in daily contact with their mother, the bout of homesickness he'd been dreading might not hit so hard.

"She says she's fine," Alaric announced. "I think she's fibbing." Neither twin used the word lie much. It was always a fib.

"She doesn't want us to worry about her," Ariel remarked. "Look, she promised to make us our favorite dinner when we get home."

Oz realized that his optimism may have been premature when Alaric turned to look at him with a disconsolate expression on his face. "I want to go home now."

&&&&&&

When Spike relieved Wesley of guard duty, he walked into the bedroom to see Rose, still propped up with pillows, tapping away at the laptop.

"Here now," he said severely. "What do you think you're up to? I told Percy that you weren't to be working."

"Yes, I know," Rose replied absently. "He told me. But honestly, Spike, I'm not really doing anything." She raised her head to look at him. "Am I allowed to know what was so important that you had to run off like that?"

"Had some important shopping to do," Spike answered. He pulled out the little velvet covered box. "Here, luv. I want you to put that right on and get used to wearing it."

Rose opened the box out of curiosity more than anything. She didn't know what she expected, but what she saw didn't make the list. "But, Spike, it's..,"

"I know what it is," Spike interrupted. "And it's a way to help keep you safe from Angelus, that's what it is." He gave her a wolfish grin. "Just so long as you don't wear it to bed, babe."

Rose obediently fastened the chain around her neck, the intricately wrought Celtic cross coming to rest just above the neckline of her shirt. "It's beautiful, darling. But I still worry. What if I forget and hug you?"

"There's both of us to remember," Spike pointed out. "And if we both forget, I'll remember soon enough when that thing starts burning a hole in me."

The doorbell rang.

"Bloody hell," Spike growled. "Why is it that every person in the sodding place has to stop by when you're not well?" It was just talk. He knew why. Or, at least, he thought he did.

It was Lorne. "Listen, guy," he began in a nervous rush. "I know that you took the day off to look after the blossom. But Angelus is raising almighty hell saying that you're supposed to be sparring with him."

"Piss on him," Spike said rudely. "What's he gonna do if I don't show?"

"For starters," Lorne answered. "He says that he's going to begin killing off employees if you're not there in fifteen minutes. And kill one every five after that until you show."


	25. Communications

143

Communications

"Excuse me, sir." The messenger approached Angelus cautiously. After his announcement that he'd start slaughtering people if Spike didn't show up, anyone who could think up any sort of excuse to do so was making a discreet but hasty exit.

"What?" Angelus asked impatiently. He was enjoying himself, and this jerk had to spoil it, bothering him with business.

"It's about the company jet that your friend was on, sir." The messenger was hard put not to stammer. "It appears to have crashed in one of the more remote jungles of South America. Do you wish to initiate a search and rescue operation?"

"Why bother?" Angelus queried. "The jet's probably a total write off. If the pilot isn't already dead, he will be, as soon as Dru gets hungry. And being lost in the jungle for a while will guarantee that I don't have her getting underfoot."

"Yes, sir." The man started to leave, but Angelus, moving lightning fast, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close. All the while, scarcely seeming to look at him. His eyes were riveted on the clock.

"Thirty, twenty-nine," he counted down. "Nothing personal here, guy. Twenty-six, twenty-five..,"

&&&&&&&

"Changing of the guard, Rosebud," Lorne called out cheerily. "How's my favorite patient?" He walked into the bedroom, where Rose was ensconced with the laptop.

"I'm talking to the children," Rose said with a smile. She was so absorbed, it didn't occur to her to wonder where Spike was and why. "When we realized we were all on the computer, we started instant messaging. It's almost as good as having an actual conversation. Except I can't see their little faces."

"That's wonderful, blossom," Lorne replied. He would never have thought that anyone could distract her from Spike, but if there was someone that could, those someones would be the moppets. "Give the munchkins my love and tell them I miss them."

"'Right back at you, Uncle Lorne'," Rose read a moment or two later. "Where do they learn to talk like that?"

&&&&&&&

"Eight, seven, six, five..," Angelus had almost finished the countdown. ".., four, three..,"

"I'm here, you ruddy git," Spike snarled. The damn lift from the flat took so bloody long he'd had to run full out the rest of the way. If he was human, he'd be out of breath.

Angelus tossed the man aside without a thought. "One thing I'll have to give you, Spike," he said with grudging admiration. "You always did know how to make an entrance."

"And you always knew how to be a royal pain in the ass," Spike snapped. "I called in today, you ponce. I had legitimate grounds for it, and I bloody well resent having you calling me in for what is basically a part of the job when I've taken the damn day off."

"My heart bleeds," Angelus said insincerely. "By the way, how is darling Rosie? Getting the bloom back in her cheeks?"

The messenger had disappeared, and so had everyone else. They had the practice room all to themselves. Angelus tossed a staff to Spike, who caught it deftly and instantly lashed out at his grandsire with it.

"You don't talk about Rose," Spike growled. He swung his staff again, and just barely missed Angelus' midsection with it. "You don't even think about her."

"But I do think about her," Angelus replied with a grin. He took an experimental jab at Spike, which Spike parried with a contemptuous flourish. "I think about her a lot. You might call her my current project."

"Find another project," Spike demanded. "Rose is off limits to you. If you don't stay the hell away from her..,"

"You'll stake me," Angelus finished for him. "Geez, Spike, that one's getting old. Haven't you gotten a new tune to sing yet?"

"Don't notice you changing the melody yet," Spike replied. He aimed a blow at Angelus' knee that hit with a resounding crack, but failed to topple his opponent over as he had intended.

"But I'm tone-deaf," Angelus pointed out. "I may not be able to sing the tune, but I do know what I like. And I'd really like to turn little Rosie."

"You'll kill us both," Spike predicted. He even hoped it was the truth. Better that than to have his beloved Rose turned into a vampire. Evil, soulless and totally unable to appreciate the love between them or for their kids. Better for both of them to be dead.

"Maybe." Angelus wasn't ready to concede the point yet. "But hey, I'm a betting man. And if I bet right, I have Rose as a vampire. And you have jack. I find that I really like that idea."

"What if you bet wrong?" Spike asked. He didn't intend to let Angelus near Rose again, but as has been pointed out so often, shit happens.

"Then, I guess as godfather of your children, I take over raising them," Angelus mused. "Personally, I think you're doing a piss-poor job of it anyway. They've got those fangs for a reason, Spike. And the poor little tykes have never had a chance to use them."

"You're not the only godparent," Spike pointed out. He made another swipe at Angelus, but missed completely. Despite his best intentions, Angelus' ribbing was rattling him. "If you'll recall, everyone got into that act."

"How are the wedding plans going?" Angelus asked. He wasn't really interested in the kids right now. And he didn't think he'd ever be interested in raising them. It was just a way to dig at Spike. But Rose was more convenient. "Assuming, of course, that there actually ever is a wedding."

&&&&&&

Rose clicked 'send' one last time and sighed. "We've arranged to do this every day," she explained to Lorne, who had remained during the entire electronic conversation. "It's a way to keep in touch with them, I suppose. But I really wish I had my babies here."

"We're working on it, dollbaby," Lorne assured her. "Every waking moment." He took one of her hands and patted it gently, as if afraid that she would break. She really did look extremely fragile. "Why don't we put the computer away for a while now?" he suggested. "You look so tired, sweetie. Maybe a little nap would be just the thing to put the roses back in your cheeks."

Rose obediently turned the computer off and set it on the bedside table. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep," she mumbled, even while settling down on the pillows and letting Lorne tuck her in. "I'm too keyed up."

"Let's see if Uncle Lorne can help with that," he replied. He thought for a moment, trying to think of something soothing, to calm her jangled nerves and help send her off to dreamland. "'When the blackbird in the spring On the willow tree Sat and rocked, I heard him sing Singing Aura Lea'..,"

&&&&&&

Oz supposed that he and Alaric should be sharing one of the two bedrooms at their disposal, leaving Ariel on her own. But with the kids so far from home and their parents, he just couldn't bring himself to separate them, so, the twins were sharing a room. He was glad that they and Rose had found a way to keep in touch with each other. It might help keep them from feeling so alien. And he knew that they did. A pair of pint-sized vampires, surrounded by Watchers and Slayers were bound to feel out of place. Come to that, he didn't feel so comfortable. But, he thought to himself, he was an adult. He was supposed to be able to deal. The twins were just kids, unused to all the new faces, unused to being away from home and their parents, and unused to being somewhere where they weren't universally loved. It was an awful lot to adjust to, then to have the threat of Angelus hang over their heads. He sighed. They were actually holding it together very well when everything was taken into consideration. They were amazing kids. He checked in on them one last time, and saw them sleeping the sleep of the innocent, faces looking positively seraphic. He left the door ajar, then turned on his laptop to catch up on his online college courses.

&&&&&&

Spike entered the apartment to see Lorne, sitting on the sofa, talking quietly into his cell phone. When he noticed that Spike was there, he made a quick apology and shut the phone off.

"She's sleeping," he explained quietly. "She had a nice little chat with the kiddies, then I sang her to sleep. It didn't take too much. She still seems awfully frail."

Spike nodded and flopped down on the sofa. One of his eyes was purpled up and swollen. He had no one to fault for that but himself, he'd let his guard down and deserved a reminder of what happened when you did that. "I'm not surprised," he remarked quietly. "I think if Angelus had taken just a couple of more drops, he would have done for her."

"It's a shame that there isn't some way we could get rid of Angelus without harming Angel," Lorne mused. "I think this whole situation is creating a lot of wear and tear on everyone's nerves."

"More than just the nerves for some of us," Spike pointed out, and it was obvious that he wasn't referring to himself. "Damn, we need to find some way to get his soul back. He may be a big, dumb git with it, but at least you know where you stand. With Angelus, you never know which way to jump, the bastard's so bleeding unpredictable."

&&&&&&&

"Well this is curious," Wesley muttered to himself. No one had thought to put a guard or at least a companion with him in Rose's absence. In truth, he didn't feel much need for one. And so far, the only times Angelus had come to his office, it had been to see Rose. He looked over the text he was studying again. And again. It seemed about right, but it must have cost Havoc & Associates a great deal of money. Of course, that was what was behind everything. Angel, through his change in policy, had already cost them a lot of money. They were obviously willing to spend more to try to recoup their losses. But a mage of the caliber required for the spell that was probably used weren't easily found, and their services weren't cheap. At least now, he was pretty sure of what spell had been used. Now, he had to start digging and find a way to reverse it. He sighed. He wished that Rose were here. Not only was she an excellent researcher, but she was good company, and his own was starting to wear on his nerves almost as much as, or perhaps because of, Angelus' reign of terror. Wesley tucked the books into his briefcase. Time to be getting along home, and it was Friday, so if he wanted to continue on pursuing this particular line of inquiry, he'd better take his work home with him. Just this once.

&&&&&&&

Rose woke around dinner time, and was feeling put out because Spike still adamantly refused to let her out of bed for any reason. Any reason whatsoever. That included trips to the bathroom, which he insisted on carrying her to and from. The doctor was due to check up on her tomorrow, and she devoutly hoped that he'd give her a clean bill of health. Or at least say that she could get up out of bed. She'd be willing to bet that he'd never expected his orders for his patient to be carried out to the letter quite so rigorously.

"Did you have a nice chat with the kids, luv?" Spike entered the room carrying a tray with her dinner on it. Judging by the aromas wafting from that particular source, he had burned it, and burned it pretty badly.

"It was very nice," she replied, a little less enthusiastically than he might have thought. Poor pet, she really did miss the little beggars. Well, come to that, so did he.

"Tell me all about it," he urged, sitting down beside her and placing the tray on her lap.

Rose reflected that she wouldn't really have any grounds for being put off by the meal. It was such a uniform black, that she had no idea what it had originally been comprised of. But Spike did try, and she loved him for it, even while she was finding it utterly exasperating.

"Do you know someone named Andrew?" she asked. She couldn't quite suppress a giggle, despite how down she was feeling. "Even in just a printed message, Alaric sounds so like you, darling. He called this Andrew person a brainless prat."

Spike laughed, and that contained a hint of sadness too. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he missed the twins as much as their mum did. "Sounds about right," he conceded. "Was that what they wanted to know about him?"

"Evidently he told them that you and he were very close," Rose informed him, picking up her fork and pushing at the burnt offering in front of her. What on earth had he done to it? "They said that they didn't believe it, but they couldn't quite tell for sure. They seem to have some trouble reading him. It seems for every situation, he's got several different stories floating around in his head."

"That's Andrew," Spike replied. "Never was much of a one for dealing with reality."

"Then you weren't friends?" Rose guessed.

"I'm not sure what you'd call it," Spike admitted. "But I don't think friends quite covers it. What else did the kids have to say?"

"They hate English food," Rose informed him. "They hate being so far away from us. But they are learning to like math. Something that someone named Willow taught them."

"Red always was the scholarly type," Spike reflected. "Would have made a first rate Watcher if it weren't for the fact that she's a kick-ass witch."

"They said that she knows you too," Rose commented. "I guess that must be true from what you just said. I didn't really know, you never talk about your time in Sunnydale that much. They said they can't wait to come home and tell me some of the stories she's been telling them. I'm pretty sure that one thing they mentioned must have been a misunderstanding. It was something to do with you and laundry."

"Laundry?" echoed Spike. His mind whirled back to days long past in Sunnydale and hit upon a memory that he'd very deliberately repressed. "Oh hell and damnation. Why'd she have to tell them that?"


	26. You'll Be the Death of Me

149

You'll Be the Death of Me

"Lesson plans?" Giles asked.

Oz was pegging away at his own homework. The twins were with Willow. They were going to 'help' her bake some more cookies.

"Actually, this is my homework," he confessed. "I've been taking classes online, and what with one thing and another..,"

"Such as Angel's soul being stolen and traveling to England," Giles inserted. "You've fallen a bit behind?"

"A little," Oz admitted. "I can catch up. I thought I'd better put the priority on keeping the kids up to date."

"Quite rightly," Giles agreed. An idea came to him, and it was too unique an opportunity to pass up. "If you'd like, I could take over with the children so that you can get caught up again."

"I appreciate the thought, Giles." Oz was torn between not wanting to relinquish the responsibility and thereby admit he wasn't up to the challenge, and the fact that it was one hell of a lot harder to catch up with college classes than it had been with high school.

"It will be no trouble," Giles assured him. "If you can just show me the material that you've been working with, we can get right on it."

"It's Saturday, Giles," Oz reminded him. He reached up and absently toyed with the cross hanging around his neck.

"Oh, yes, so it is." Giles had gotten so excited over his idea that something so mundane as the day of the week had slipped his mind. "First thing Monday morning, then. Where are they now?"

"With Willow," Oz replied. "She said she'd take them off my hands for a couple of hours, but then, she has something to do."

"The local coven is hosting a magic symposium," Giles explained. "Willow is slated as one of the speakers. It's quite an honor." He paused. "I could take them after that."

"Would you?" Oz threw his pride to the four winds. He really hated getting behind.

"I'd be happy to," Giles answered, little knowing what he was letting himself in for.

&&&&&&&

Angelus was bored. He needed some kind of diversion, however small, something to break up the tedium. He paced around the apartment, looking at this and that. One wall, it seemed, was devoted almost entirely to his, or rather, Angel's artwork. And it was all of Rose and Spike and their family. Some of the pictures were so sentimentally sweet that it was downright disgusting. But there were others, like the epic food fight when the twins were small. The twins featured in most of the pictures. Except for one. Rose and Spike together, looking at each other adoringly. It was enough to make a grown vampire sick. But it did give him an idea for something to do. It wasn't much, but it was a little something. Just a bit of fun. And wasn't that what the weekend was for?

&&&&&&&

"What would you like to do?" Now that he had the children in his rooms, but without the structure of a lesson plan, Giles was at something of a loss.

"You could play your guitar and we could sing," Ariel suggested. The twins had changed considerably in the past few years, but they hadn't gotten over their love affair with music.

Giles was a little taken aback. He hadn't had to deal with having his mind read since that time Buffy.., Best not to dwell on that, he decided. But even Buffy hadn't been able to pick up on anything that he hadn't been actively thinking about.

"But not that song you were singing when we were being born," Alaric ordered. "That was bloody stupid."

"Watch your language, young man," Giles warned. He felt that he was on fairly safe ground there. He did vaguely remember singing at their births. At Rose's request. But he couldn't for the life of him remember just what he'd sung. He'd had other things on his mind at the time. Like playing midwife to one of The Powers That Be.

"Freebird," Ariel supplied. She looked at her brother. "It's not that bad. And he's got a nice voice." It was the first time that Giles had heard one of them say something positive since they'd arrived. A decided step in the right direction.

"It's okay," Alaric conceded grudgingly. "Not as good as mummy and daddy. Or Uncle Lorne." He paused a moment and laughed, and for once, sounded like the child he was. "But lots better than Uncle Angel."

Both twins sobered at the mention of Angel. They didn't play favorites with their godparents, but Angel was very close to them, and they absolutely adored him. They hoped that the adults they'd left behind could fix whatever was wrong with him.

Giles was touched by the display of devotion. And to think that he'd wanted to take the children away from that. He'd honestly believed then, that it was in their best interests, but now, more than ever, he could see that he'd been badly mistaken on that score. But something else they'd said struck a chord.

"You remember being born?" he asked. To the best of his knowledge, no one else he knew did.

"'Course," said Alaric, a little scornfully. He thought about it a little bit. "But it wasn't that long ago. Maybe we'll forget when we're as old as you."

"You're definitely your father's son," Giles muttered, half to himself. He went to the closet and got out his guitar. He strummed a couple of experimental chords, just to make sure that the instrument was in tune. "What would you like to sing?"

"Do you know 'Early One Morning'?" Ariel asked. Spike had gotten over his aversion of the song, and it had gone back to being one of his favorites. Especially hearing it sung, as it had been so long ago, by someone who loved him. The twins sang it often.

Giles smiled at them. "I think I can fake it," he replied.

&&&&&&

Spike was busy rearranging furniture. He was going to have the twin's belongings in separate rooms when they returned. Besides, he felt a crying need to keep busy right now. But he was moving heavy stuff right now, like the beds, and he adamantly refused to let Rose help with it. Therefore, Rose was the one that was free, and, more to the point, close by, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rose had become more or less accustomed to living with a telephone, but she still nearly jumped right out of her skin every time its strident tones sounded.

"Hello, Rosie girl," Angelus said. "Feeling better? You were looking a little.., drained, the last time I saw you."

"What do you want?" Rose asked suspiciously, trying to keep her voice steady. It was a battle, though. She couldn't recall ever being so scared in her short life. She felt a brief pang, wondering if she'd ever be able to go back to the easy, comfortable, friendly relationship she'd had with Angel, now that she'd seen him without a soul.

"You know what I want, Rosie," he teased. He could almost imagine the blush on her face, and the scent of her fear. The next best thing to being there, which he couldn't be, at the moment. "And if Eve, and then Spike, hadn't interrupted us, I would have gotten it, too."

"Why are you so set on turning me?" Rose inquired. Quietly, so as not to alert Spike. He'd probably insist that she hang up immediately. But this was a chance to get some answers, even if the effort was taking its toll on her. She was still a little weak. She sat down, before her knees gave way entirely.

Even across the phone line, Angelus' voice managed to convey a shrug. "Because I can," he replied. "Because I want to. I don't see how you can object. You're living with a vampire, your kids are vampires. What's one more?"

"Because I wouldn't have a soul," Rose answered softly. "That's what you really want, isn't it? For me to be as evil as you are."

"That's one of the pluses," he admitted. "I think we could have a lot of fun together, Rosie girl. Think about it."

"I think that when you get your soul back, you'd hate yourself," Rose predicted. "Whether Spike and I survived or not."

"I'm not getting my soul back," Angelus stated flatly. "That thing is safely locked away. No one's putting it back." He gave her a moment to let it sink in before continuing. "Tell me you haven't thought about the other, Rosie. About me laying you."

"I have thought about it," Rose confessed. "And it makes my skin crawl. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" She'd forgotten caution, and her voice raised in anger. "Do you get some kind of perverse thrill out of knowing that you make me sick?"

"I get a thrill out of knowing that I scare you," Angelus said softly. "As for the sex, I think that if you were honest with yourself, the thought turns you on more than it makes you sick."

"It does not," Rose denied vehemently. Spike came up behind her, wondering who she was talking to, and who was upsetting her so badly. "I can't bear the thought of you..," She choked, unable to say it, but Spike suddenly caught on to who was on the other end of the line, and took the phone from her.

"Sod off," he said angrily. "Leave Rose the hell alone, you miserable, bloody bastard."

Angelus laughed at him. It had actually taken longer for Spike to catch on than he'd thought it would. "What does it do to you, Spike?" he asked in silky tones. "Knowing that your woman thinks about being with me? Think your ego could handle me screwing another woman that you just thought was yours?" He finished the sentence, even though he'd heard the decisive click early on. Spike had hung up on him.

&&&&&&&

Wesley studied his books, and made the occasional note. Fred, realizing that what he was doing was important, didn't interrupt him, but merely thrust food and drink on him at semi-regular intervals. Maybe he could find a way to get Angel's soul back. She hoped so. The atmosphere at work had been so tense the last week, that it was almost like being in a bad dream, where everything you did was in slow motion, because everything felt weighted down.

"Damn," Wesley muttered.

"What is it?" Fred asked. Considering what Wes was studying, damn was definitely not a good thing.

"I was going to suggest the possibility of asking Willow to come here to reinstate Angel's soul," Wesley explained, and Fred felt a surge of frustration that she hadn't thought of it this time, for some reason. "But according to this, the container that was used to capture his soul is impervious to magic by anyone but whoever cast the spell. The only way we can get his soul back is to find that receptacle and break it. And we haven't got the first clue where it is."

Wesley reached out an arm and pulled Fred onto his lap. All things considered, he needed the comfort of her presence right now. "Defied the law of gravity lately, darling?" he murmured in her ear. "Because that would be child's play compared to trying to get Angel's soul out of that containment device without having the person who took it out." He hung his head. "What use is all of this when we can't find the answers we need?"

"You just haven't found them yet," Fred said soothingly. She stroked his face, then gave him a heart-stopping kiss. "Why don't you take a break from this for a while? It might help to clear your head so that you will know what you're looking for when you find it."

"If you insist." Actually, she wasn't insisting, but it made it easier for Wesley to ignore the stern voice of duty for a little while. "I love you, Fred." He felt that he didn't say it often enough. And he probably didn't. Best say it now as often as he could. With Angelus on the loose, who knew how many more opportunities he'd have for it.

"I love you too," Fred replied.

&&&&&&&

"This is my home, not a playground," Giles half-shouted. He had to, to make himself heard. The sing along had gone well enough, followed by the children's afternoon cup of blood. But then, they'd decided to play a game of tag. They were racing around the place with reckless abandon, to the peril of all the breakables. "Can't you play outside?"

"Can't," Alaric grumbled. "The sun hurts." They'd gotten past the point where even sunblock did a lot of good. And they were finding even the gentle English version of the sun to be too much for their comfort.

"We're bored," Ariel complained. "And you won't even let us read your books. Besides, mummy says that growing children need exercise."

"A great many of those books are rare and valuable," Giles said, not for the first time. "I won't allow children to handle them. Some of them are even one of a kind. And the way you're tearing about the place now does nothing to inspire confidence in me that you'll handle them responsibly."

"Uncle Wes lets us read his books," Alaric pointed out. Giles was most certainly falling short, in his estimation. "He doesn't think we're irresponsible."

Ariel was pouting. "Uncle Wes loves us," she added. "You're just a mean, old man."

Both children looked on in shock as Giles suddenly paled and sank to his knees. He couldn't speak, could barely breathe. It felt like a giant hand, clutching his chest.

&&&&&&&

Oz looked up from his books. He thought he'd felt the kids in his head. He must be imagining things. They were perfectly safe with Giles. There was no reason for them to pester him telepathically.

Then, he heard it again, louder, metaphorically speaking, and much clearer.

'Oz help!' He thought he recognized Ariel, and she sounded panicked.

'Mr. Giles is on the floor.' That would have to be Alaric. 'We can't hear his heart beating.'

Oz was up and on his way before the final syllable sounded in his head.


	27. Doing Things Right

151

Doing Things Right

Spike had joined Rose on the sofa, and was just holding her, stroking her hair and trying to be a comfort to her. She was shaken from her conversation with Angelus, added to which, she was still in a weakened state from the blood loss. He took her right hand in his and saw her wince slightly, and then it suddenly dawned on him that she wasn't wearing the brace. Closer inspection showed that her hand was still swollen and sore looking.

"What happened to your brace, luv?" He couldn't recall seeing it since the first night she'd had it. But he'd been so preoccupied with other things that it had slipped his notice.

"I took it off," Rose admitted in a small voice. She was surprised that he was bringing it up now. She'd thought that if he hadn't taken note of it right away, he wouldn't. "It was awkward and uncomfortable and..,"

"You're going to tell me where it is so I can put it back on you," Spike interrupted. "You don't heal as fast as I do, babe. If you don't wear that, it could heal so badly that your hand would never be right again. Is that what you want?"

"No," Rose answered, feeling the guilt creep up over her once again. Couldn't she do anything right? "I'm sorry, love."

"If it was anyone else, you'd be tearing a strip out of them for not taking care of themselves," Spike pointed out. It didn't stop him from cuddling her close, however. "I just don't understand how you can't see it when you're the one that needs taking care of."

Rose wasn't sure of the answer to that one herself. Maybe it had to do with what she had been. She was still relatively new to having a body that needed to be attended to. While she'd adapted to the more routine aspects of that, the out of the ordinary seemed to be more than she could or would deal with. "It's in my nightstand," she said meekly. "I'll go get it."

Spike followed her, and it was just as well that he did, because it was so complex that it took both of them to figure out how to get it back on. "Don't know why they didn't just put a proper cast on it," Spike remarked. "And that, you wouldn't be able to take off, pet."

"It's supposed to be better than a cast," Rose replied. Much though she hated to admit it, the clumsy thing did seem to make her hand feel a little better, a little less painful. "I think it's experimental."

"And they decided to use you as a lab rat?" Spike's voice was beginning to get a little heated. "Did they even ask your permission? Or did they just go ahead and do as they pleased?"

"They asked," Rose mumbled, starting to flush. "I thought this would be easier to deal with. I'm sorry I took it off, darling. It won't happen again."

"It better not," Spike replied, feeling his anger ebb away. He took her in his arms. "You know I wouldn't get so frustrated with you if I didn't care about you, don't you sweetheart?"

"I know," Rose answered, snuggling into him. Having Spike irritated with her was better than not having him at all. She couldn't imagine life without him. After all, he was the whole reason she had a life.

"And the next time Angelus calls," Spike went on. "You hang up directly, got that? I don't want you even having to listen to him. You may think it's just words, pet, but it was just words that turned Dru into the basket case she is."

"But I know what he is and what he can do," Rose pointed out. "Drusilla didn't have that, didn't know to be on her guard, or what a liar he is. I thought that if I talked to him, I might find something out. Something we could use to get his soul back."

"Did you?" Spike was curious despite himself.

Rose shook her head. "All I know is that he's got his soul locked away somewhere," she replied. "And knowing that he already had possession of it, it wouldn't have taken that much effort to work that out. So I guess I really didn't find out anything."

"But you tried," Spike consoled her. He gave her a kiss. "Have I told you that you are the most amazing woman I've ever met?"

&&&&&&&

Angelus was surprised to hear a knock on the door. He couldn't imagine who would be coming for a visit. He was a little taken aback to see Eve.

"If you want to pump me for information for the senior partners," he warned her. "It's the weekend, and I'm not working."

"I'm not working either," Eve replied. "May I come in?" She was acting like the scene of the other day had never happened.

"So what does bring you here?" Angelus asked suspiciously. "Surely you're not here to apologize."

Eve shook her head. "Apologizing isn't my style," she replied. "Besides, I don't think you're exactly the forgiving type."

Angelus grinned. "I'll leave that to soul boy," he commented. He gave Eve another quizzical look. "It would seem that the field is narrowing down considerably. You're not here for the senior partners, you're not here to apologize, I really doubt that you're here for a game of chess, so it must be for sex."

"I'm bored," Eve drawled. She pushed past him and undulated by, giving him the full show. "And since your new toy is currently unavailable, I thought that maybe we could be bored together."

"What makes you think I'd be interested?" Admittedly, it was something, or someone, to do, but he wasn't going to be easy.

"Does it always have to be a game with you?" Eve snapped. "And you had the nerve to call me a tease." She started back the way she had come, but he blocked her path.

"If you didn't know that, then you haven't done your homework," Angelus replied. "Playing games is what I do. What game are you playing, Eve?" He hooked his index finger in the collar of her dress and pulled her closer. "What kind of game do you want to play?"

"Whatever kind of game it takes to get in on your plans for them." She hated the breathless way it came out.

He bent down and kissed her. At first, it was almost, sweet, gentle. Then, he sank his teeth into her bottom lip.

Eve let out a yelp of pain and raised her hand to her mouth. "You bit me, you bastard." When he just stood there, with that mocking, half-smile on his face, she took her hand away and realized that there was blood on it. Now, she could taste the blood in her mouth, and she started to smile, and it was not a pretty sight. "Kiss me now," she suggested.

&&&&&&

The ambulance's flashing lights faded into the distance. All had been chaos for a while. Oz hadn't fully realized it, but as he had run to Giles' quarters, he'd been shouting out the news to whoever was there to listen. Help had been summoned immediately and had arrived apace. By the time he'd gotten to the fallen Watcher, he'd been joined by others, one of whom immediately began performing CPR on him.

The kids had been completely silent the whole time, both audibly and mentally. At first, no one had really noticed, because their full attention had been focused on Giles. But now that Giles was on his way to the hospital, Oz had the leisure to pay attention to them, and to his astonishment, he could swear that they looked guilty. He decided that it was a subject that should be pursued, but not in a semi-public place. Wordlessly, he held out his hands, and the twins took them, and he led them back to their rooms.

"You want to tell me what happened?" It probably could have been put a little better, but his brain was half-drowned from the adrenalin rush.

"We were just playing," Alaric said defensively. But he still had a haunted look in his clear, blue eyes. "He yelled at us."

"I called him a mean, old man," Ariel said, her eyes filling up with tears. "And he fell down."

Now Oz could see the full picture. "Do you think you made it happen?" he asked softly. "He's not a young man, and these things just happen sometimes. It might have happened even if you weren't there."

"Is he going to die?" Despite his best efforts, Alaric's lip was beginning to quiver. Giles hadn't yet made it to the top of their hit parade, but they didn't actively wish him ill.

Oz wished he could tell them what they wanted to hear, which was that Giles would be okay, but he couldn't lie to them. And even if he could, he couldn't make it stick. "I don't know," he admitted. "I hope not." He tried to think of some way to cheer them up, even just the smallest bit. "You guys did absolutely the right thing, though," he said. "You called for help as soon as you knew that something was wrong."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Ariel asked, desperately wanting to believe it. She sniffled, then wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Oz fought back a smile at that one. Sometimes even he tended to forget they were just kids. They had a very advanced vocabulary, and they were extremely intelligent, but when it came right down to it, they were still kids. He sat down, and patted his lap. "Come here, guys," he directed. The twins climbed up onto his lap, and he put his arms around them. "Have I ever, ever lied to you? Or even tried to?"

"No," Alaric muttered. His tough guy act was starting to erode, and he let his head rest on Oz' shoulder.

"Then you'll believe me when I say that I'm very proud of both of you," Oz declared quietly. "You called for help right away, and stayed out of everyone's way while they did what they had to. There are a lot of adults that wouldn't do that good. And that's the god's honest truth." He looked down at them and realized that he'd never loved anyone quite the way he did these two. Then, he stopped just looking and started noticing. "Ariel, please don't wipe your nose on my shirt."

&&&&&&&

First thing Monday morning, Travers entered Stenslow's office with a bulky file in his hands.

"What's that?" Stenslow barked. He hoped it was good news. He could use some. He still didn't have the faintest notion as to whether or not his talk with Angelus had been in any way productive. All he could do was hope.

"The dossier you requested on Ms. Power's vampire lover," Travers replied. He started to set the folder on Stenslow's desk.

"I haven't got time to read all that crap," Stenslow snapped. "Give me the short version."

"He currently goes by the pseudonym of Spike," Travers began. "But he was once known as William the Bloody. He was turned circa 1880 by Drusilla."

Mention of Dru's name was enough to make Stenslow go a little pale. While he was hoping for things, he hoped that Angelus hadn't been lying to him when he'd said that Drusilla was no longer in the country. "The same Drusilla that was here?" he inquired. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that one.

"Indeed, sir," Travers replied calmly. Nothing ever seemed to really ruffle his feathers. "Apparently Drusilla and Spike were lovers for something around one hundred years. There is a footnote that states that Drusilla was turned by Angelus."

"Why am I not surprised?" Stenslow asked rhetorically. "How dangerous is this Spike?"

"Apparently he acquired the name of Spike from his habit of torturing his victims with railroad spikes," Travers remarked. He could have been commenting on the weather for all the emotion that was in his voice. "But for the last several years, he's been working for Wolfram and Hart under Angel. There is another footnote that suggests that even though they have spent considerable time together, there is a certain amount of rivalry between the two."

"I still can't see a vampire settling down with a human girl and raising a family," Stenslow mused. "Even supposing that he could get her pregnant in the first place." Time enough to sort that out later. Then, a shaft of light penetrated the gloom of some of his confusion. "Rivalry, of course, that's why Angelus is panting after Ms. Powers."

"Sir?" Travers had been standing patiently by, waiting to see if Stenslow required further information. He hadn't really been listening to him thinking out loud.

"Tell our operative that getting our hands on Rose Powers has become top priority," Stenslow ordered. "Here's our break, Travers. Angelus should cooperate with us in hopes of getting his hands on the lady. And the others will be afraid to touch us for fear of what we can do to her." He smiled in self-congratulation. For the first time in several days, he felt positively vampire-proof.

&&&&&&&

"I don't want you going to work, luv," Spike protested as Rose began getting dressed Monday morning. "You're still weak, you have that brace to deal with, and it's just not bloody safe."

"And I'm supposed to cower in here while everyone else puts themselves in harm's way?" Rose demanded. "Spike, darling, I know you worry about me because you love me, and I love you for it. But I need to do this."

Spike sighed. He'd pretty much seen this coming, but he still had to give it a try. "You wearing your cross?" he asked. If she was going to insist on this, and she obviously was, then he was damn well going to make sure that she was a safe as he possibly could.

Rose was wearing a shirt with a cowled top. It hid most of the hideous scar on her neck. "It's under my shirt," she replied. "I just thought..,"

"No," Spike interrupted. "You didn't. You wear that on the outside of your clothes. It's no bloody protection at all if it isn't out there where the ponce can see it."

With a bit of a struggle, Rose managed to fish the cross out and let it dangle on the folds of material. It was rather conspicuous that way. But that was how Spike wanted it. "You got your trank gun?" She'd fallen down twice on that score now. Spike suspected it was some kind of mental block stemming from the only other time she'd fired a gun.

"Where am I going to put it?" Rose asked. She hadn't thought to dress for toting a gun around.

Spike looked her over speculatively. The skirt was full enough, but lacked pockets. The recently purchased briefcase wouldn't do, because she wouldn't be able to get to it in time. And aside from the voluminous collar, the blouse fit her like a second skin. If the situation weren't so serious, he'd probably have stood there for quite some time, just looking at her. He liked looking at her. "Doesn't that skirt have a little jacket that goes with it?" he inquired. He seemed to recall that it did. And the jacket had pockets.

"Yes," Rose answered. "I'm planning on wearing it, too. It will hide the bruises on my arm." Half of her arm was black and blue. If Angelus had another go at her, she was going to have to learn to do everything left-handed.

"Put the gun in the jacket pocket," Spike ordered. "And don't take it off for anything. I don't care if you spill your whole lunch on it, you keep it on and keep that gun with you."

As it turned out, that particular directive wasn't even necessary. The sleeves of the jacket were snug, and he had to help her into it to get it over the brace on her hand. She'd never be able to take it off on her own unless she removed the brace first. And she'd promised not to do that.

&&&&&&

Havoc's operative watched Spike escort Rose to Wesley's office. He'd been keeping a good eye on it. And one thing that he had noticed was that even though from what information he could pick up, none of the Angel I. team were ever supposed to be left alone, there were gaps. Their problem rose from the fact that they were different genders, but both subject to the calls of nature. Sooner or later, one or the other would have to answer that call, and then Rose Powers would be alone. It likely wouldn't be more than a few minutes, but that was all he needed.


	28. IOU

159

I.O.U.

"Wesley, you shouldn't be here alone." Rose looked faintly scandalized to see him in the office, already looking as though he'd been working for some time.

Wes sighed. "Please don't fuss, Rose," he requested. "I get enough of that from Fred. And without meaning to be rude, I am a little better able to defend myself against Angelus than you."

It was Rose's turn to sigh. "And don't you fuss either, Wesley," she warned. "I get more than enough of that from Spike."

Wesley couldn't entirely suppress a grin. He was sure that when it came to 'fussing', Spike had no competition. But, back to business. "I did some research over the weekend," he confessed. "And I believe that I've pinned down the specific spell that was used to remove Angel's soul. But now, we seem to be at a stalemate."

"What's the problem?" Rose inquired, finally settling into her seat. "Isn't there a counter-spell?"

"There is," he answered. "The difficulty lies in that it must be performed by the original spell-caster. For anyone else, it would merely be an exercise in futility."

"So we have to find whoever cast the spell and convince them to cast the counter-spell?" Rose guessed. "That doesn't sound like it's going be particularly easy. Especially given the sort of person who would cast that sort of spell in the first place. And for Havoc & Associates, yet."

"Actually, there is a slightly easier way," Wesley informed her. "That would be to break the receptacle that houses the soul." He drew a quick, rough sketch of what it would look like, for Rose's benefit. "The snag to that being that we haven't a clue as to where to begin looking."

"Well, it's probably somewhere in the building," Rose mused. "Unless Mr. Stenslow was lying about Drusilla taking it. And I don't see where he'd have anything to gain by lying about it. But it's a very big building."

The Watcher gave her a stern look. "And precisely when were you planning on sharing this information with the rest of us, Rose?"

An expression of guilty embarrassment swept over Rose's features, even though she had a perfectly legitimate excuse. "Well, I only found out about it when I went to see Mr. Stenslow," she said apologetically. "And I was just a little busy afterwards."

It was Wes' turn to look embarrassed. Pale as she was, it was still hard for him to remember that Rose had been on the brink of death a few days earlier. "Well.., er.., as you say, Rose, it's rather a large building. But I do believe that piece of information calls for another meeting."

"Won't Angelus get suspicious if we keep meeting like this?" Rose queried.

"Good point," Wesley conceded. "We'll make it a teleconference."

&&&&&&

Angelus had been about to pay a visit to the research department, purely for the annoyance value, when he noticed the figure lurking in the shadows, watching the office door intently if discreetly. Everything about the lurker shouted predator, and Angelus barely managed to stifle a fit of outrage. This was his territory, and it wasn't permitted for anyone else to hunt here. He settled back into the shadows himself, to see what prey the predator was stalking.

At long last, the inevitable happened, and Rose emerged from the office, headed for the restroom. The hidden observer made a quick scan of the hall in both directions, then emerged from his hiding place, and advanced on Rose.

Angelus lost what little patience that he had, seeing that. As far as he was concerned, Rose was his to play with and torment. No other players had been invited, and he was going to make that abundantly clear. Silent as a drifting cloud, he came up behind the man as he was reaching for Rose and grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

Rose turned at the sound and let out a surprised little yip of fear, but it was enough to bring Wesley running out of the office.

"I don't seem to recall issuing you a hunting permit," Angelus remarked to his catch. "You know, the whole evil vampire thing. I just have these issues about sharing."

The man broke out into a sweat, but said nothing.

"What's going on here?" Wesley demanded. He had his tranquilizer gun in his hand, but not, at the moment, aimed at anyone in particular.

Angelus actually deigned to answer him. "You're slipping, Wes, old buddy," he remarked. "Our poacher here was just about to put the grab on sweet, little Rosie. You're falling down on the job here."

Wesley winced as the shot struck home. He hadn't even thought that his sense of propriety would become an issue where Rose's safety was concerned. Obviously though, it had been. But best not to let Angelus see that he'd scored a hit. Instead, he turned his attention to Rose. "Rose, why don't you finish your.., errand," he suggested. "I'll wait here until you come back out."

Rose gratefully fled into the sanctuary of the restroom. The scare she had received made the trip even more essential than it had been. And she wondered if Wesley found it as ironic as she did that she'd just narrowly missed being kidnapped again due to Angelus' intervention.

&&&&&&&

"You're not paying attention," Oz scolded gently. The kids had really been shaken by what had happened to Giles. Truth to tell, it had rattled just about everybody, who seemed to look upon the Watcher as a permanent fixture. But lessons still needed to be done.

"We're worried about Mr. Giles," Ariel mumbled. She was spending far more time doodling in the margins of her paper than actually doing the work that was set out on it.

"Can't we go see him?" Alaric asked. This was not the first time the question had come up, but the answer still hadn't changed.

"They won't let kids your age visit," Oz informed them. "Sorry, guys, I don't make the rules. Besides, they want to make sure that Giles has plenty of quiet. And there aren't many people who will believe that kids your age can be quiet."

"It's not fair." For once, Ariel was the one that was pouting. "We just want to tell him that we're sorry that he's sick."

"And maybe take him a get-well present," Alaric added. The twins had no idea what they could get Giles, but they wanted to do something. Whether genuine well-wishing or misplaced contrition was anybody's guess.

"Well, since you can't do that," Oz said. "Why don't you make him a get-well card? Willow can take it with her when she goes to see him again."

"Can we both make one?" Ariel asked. The idea had a great deal of appeal.

"Sure," Oz replied. "I guess we're skipping right to art class today." He started putting away the current subject.

&&&&&&&

"Hey, Spike." Angelus entered the practice room, still dragging along the man he had caught stalking Rose. "Why don't you give me a hand with this?"

"Why don't you go bugger yourself?" Spike muttered. "What possible reason could I have to help you?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Angelus replied, pretending innocence. "Maybe because I just caught this guy about to put the grab on Rose?"

"What?" Before even Angelus could react, Spike had torn the man from his grasp and pinned him to the wall. Several inches off the floor, at that. "I'd suggest you start talking," he told the captive. "And you'd better bloody well make it good."

"It was a mistake," the man gasped. "I wasn't doing anything. Your friend just made a mistake."

"He isn't my friend," Spike snapped. "And while he may be a totally evil and unreliable bastard, he wouldn't lie to me about something like this when I could check out his story so easily. Not to mention which, you absolutely reek of fear, which you wouldn't be doing if you were so innocent. So I think you'd better give up on that lame-ass excuse, because nobody here's buying it."

"I'm just doing my job." He was starting to be scared enough that the thought of what Stenslow would do to him was starting to pale. "I'm just following orders."

Angelus was enjoying the show, but he did feel that he ought to make his presence felt at least a little bit. After all, he'd caught the guy. "And whose orders would those be?" he inquired. "You know, I'm just betting that it's my old pal, Cariadoc Stenslow."

"The wanker who's running Havoc & Associates?" Spike asked. He tossed the man back to Angelus. "Think I may just have to pay the sorry sod a visit."

"I think I'm going to have to pull rank on you on this one, Spike," Angelus remarked. "I'll be the one dropping in on Stenslow. Besides, I think we'll both agree that I can be a little scarier."

"When was the last time we agreed on anything?" Spike growled. "Just for the sake of argument, what makes you think that you're scarier than me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Angelus replied. "Maybe this." With a quick, practiced twist, he snapped the man's neck. "I think this ought to make an impression on him. What do you think?"

"I think you're a bloody lunatic," Spike replied. "Okay, you handle it. But make sure that you do. If you don't, I'll come after you before I go for Stenslow." He started out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angelus inquired.

"None of your sodding business." The reply came floating back in Spike's wake.

Angelus shrugged. He'd settle with Spike later. Right now, he had a date with Stenslow, and he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy it considerably more than Havoc & Associates' CEO would.

&&&&&&

Giles carefully opened his eyes. He didn't see as much as he would have liked, because his glasses seemed to be missing. But he saw enough to realize that he was in a hospital. His gaze went around the room from left to right, and when it reached his right side, he saw Willow.

Willow smiled down at him. "Nice to see you awake at last," she remarked, setting his glasses on his nose and bringing the world into focus for him.

"What happened?" Giles didn't even clearly remember what had been going on before the lights had gone out for him.

"You had a heart attack," Willow informed him. "By the way, if anyone asks, I'm your niece. They're only allowing family members in at the moment."

He was starting to take in more details now. There were already several bouquets of flowers and balloons, the standard get-well gifts, with cards attached to each. On the bedside table were two handmade cards. They were crafted of construction paper, and the artwork on them was done in magic marker. He reached over to pick them up.

He couldn't quite make out what the picture was supposed to be, but the message was clear enough. The twins had been writing for years now, and their penmanship was quite good by now.

This one was from Alaric, and merely wished him a speedy recovery. No frills, really, just right to the point. Then, he turned to Ariel's effort.

Once again, the artwork was incomprehensible. Neither of the children seemed to be particularly talented in that area. But beside the message to get well soon, there was a postscript at the very bottom of the card, written quite small, but very legibly. It said, 'I'm sorry I called you a mean, old man'. It was followed by a string of x's and o's.

"How very sweet," Giles commented. He didn't find it sweet the way that his hand shook holding nothing heavier than a piece of construction paper, however.

"They've been very worried about you," Willow reported. "Everyone has. But if you really want sweet, Giles, there's a possibility that they saved your life."

"They what?" He knew they were exceptional children, but this was almost more than he could handle. "How did they do that?"

"From what Oz said, just about the second you hit the floor, they yelled for help," Willow replied. "And the doctor said that you might not have made it if help hadn't arrived so quickly."

&&&&&&&

Angelus arrived at Havoc & Associates carrying what appeared to be a laundry bag, and one that was very full, at that. He marched right past Travers, and on into Stenslow's office.

He dumped his burden on Stenslow's desk, making him jump perceptibly, and opened the top of the bag, letting the head loll out, a profane intrusion in the pristine office.

"A friend of yours, I believe?" Angelus asked. He sat down and watched the beady eyes dart to and fro, as though looking for an escape route where there was none."

"I never saw him before in my life," Stenslow replied with perfect sincerity. In truth, he had seen the man, but he had never bothered to register his presence. He was too far down the ladder to ever attract Stenslow's notice. On the other hand, Stenslow had more than a sneaking suspicion just who he was.

"You probably don't pay that much attention to the little people," Angelus conceded. He nodded at Travers. "But I bet your little friend there knows who he is. I'll bet he knows more about what goes on in this place than you do."

Stenslow looked at Travers, who just barely blinked his eyes. So, it was the operative they'd planted at Wolfram and Hart. But how had Angelus caught on?

"A little word of advice, Cariadoc," Angelus said. "Vampires are very territorial. And if there's one thing that we really hate, it's someone else hunting in our territory. Wolfram and Hart is my territory. And so is Rose Powers."

"I still don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Stenslow lied smoothly. He'd been lying so long and so well, that he could fool a lie detector.

"You just make yourself believe that," Angelus replied. "But one more piece of information for you. If anything happens to Rose Powers, I'll kill you first, then look into who actually did it."

Stenslow sat looking calmly enough at Angelus, unaware that despite his cool demeanor, he had given himself away. He didn't realize that Angelus could smell the fear on him.


	29. Angelus Bells

162

Angelus Bells

"I think that what we ought to do is every time Angelus leaves the building, start searching for it," Wesley said.

"Do you know how long that could take?" Gunn asked incredulously. They had all met in person anyway, since Angelus was gone. "Or how many places something that size could be hidden?"

"Can anyone else come up with something better, though?" Fred asked. "We certainly can't search for it when he's around. He's not stupid, he'd notice and probably figure out what we were looking for."

"Maybe someone could decoy him away from the building," Rose suggested. "That would free the field for the rest of us to look. And we probably could narrow it down. The best places to look would probably be..,"

"His flat and his office," Spike finished for her. "Nicely thought out, pet." He turned his beaming face to the rest of the group as if he were inviting them to find Rose as amazing as he did.

"But what could we say that would get him to leave if he didn't want to?" Harmony asked.

"That might in your bailiwick, Harmony," Wesley remarked. "Find us the name of a client that Angelus wouldn't pass up the opportunity to visit."

"And subject an innocent client to Angelus?" Gunn asked. "Most of the clients we have now wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"We still have a few of the old contacts," Harmony replied. "Maybe you could go over the list with me and see if we can find one that wouldn't mind."

"I'll do it," Gunn grumbled. "But it isn't very fair to the clients."

"Things are getting a bit desperate here," Spike pointed out. "We have got to figure out a way to get the big pouf's soul back, and right smartly. I want to be able to bring my kids..," He looked at Rose and corrected himself. "Our kids back home."

"All in favor of the current plan?" Lorne asked, looking at Spike and Rose, snuggled together, yet looking strangely incomplete. He missed the munchkins too.

"It does seem to be the best we've got at the moment," Fred sighed. She raised her hand.

So did everyone else.

"And perhaps Harmony could pass the word along when Angelus leaves the building," Wesley added. "It might give us a little extra time to search."

"Sure." Harmony shrugged. "But I won't be able to tell you how long he'll be gone. Some things never change. Angel or Angelus, he never tells me anything."

"Do you think maybe we should decide ahead of time who is to search where?" Rose suggested. "Or else, everybody is going to be checking in the same places and there will be other places that won't get looked into at all."

Wesley pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "This is going to take a little organizing."

&&&&&&

Oz looked up to see Willow entering the library. "How's Giles?" he asked.

"Better," she replied. "Conscious. But he's going to be in the hospital for a while." She looked over where two little heads, blond and chestnut were bent diligently over their work, pretending not to listen in, but very obviously doing so. "Hey guys, he really liked your get well cards."

"He did?" Ariel asked eagerly. She looked to her teacher. "Could we make more?"

"Yeah, could we?" Alaric added. He wasn't all that interested in making more cards, as far as he was concerned, one was enough. But it was more fun than their regular homework.

Oz looked at them indulgently. "If you get your other stuff finished up," he promised. "Then, you can make more cards."

&&&&&&

Stenslow sat, pale and shaking, long after Angelus left. Finally, he came to his senses. "Get rid of that, Travers," he snapped, gesturing to the body still laying on his desk. "And activate a new operative in Wolfram and Hart. Preferably someone a little smarter. Someone who can do what they're told to do without getting caught."

"Do you still wish to have Rose Powers brought here, sir?" Travers asked. "In light of Angelus' threat?"

Stenslow thought hard and fast. "Put that order on hold for the time being," he answered grudgingly. "There's got to be a way to get around that damned vampire."

"Very well, sir," Travers replied. "I'll send someone in to clean up directly."

&&&&&&&

"So, what's on the agenda now?" Rose asked Wesley. "We know where we are in regards to Angel's soul, which is pretty much nowhere right now. Do we even have any of our regular work to do? Besides the administrative tasks?"

A slow grin spread over Wesley's face. "Angelus is still out of the building," he remarked. "Why don't you and I take a little look around his office, Rose?"

"What if he catches us?" Rose inquired nervously. The thought of coming face to face with Angelus was now enough to give her a full out case of the creeping horrors.

"Harmony can give us a quick word of warning when he comes in," Wesley soothed. "We can just sit there as though we were waiting for him."

"I hope you have a plausible story to tell him as to why we want to see him," Rose remarked. "None of us has gone to see him since he lost his soul. Except when he called that staff meeting."

"We can ask about that man he caught stalking you this morning," Wesley replied. "Come along, Rose, this could turn out to be a golden opportunity."

&&&&&&

"This doesn't feel right," Rose muttered. "Where do you suggest that we start looking?"

"You start with the desk," Wesley directed. "I'll look about and see if I can locate anything resembling a wall safe."

Rose obediently started rifling through the desk. The smaller drawers she passed by on the grounds that the object of their search wouldn't fit in them. The larger drawers, she went through thoroughly, until she came to the locked drawer on the bottom.

"Wesley, there's a drawer here that's locked," she informed him. "Do you have any way to get into it?"

Wes came over and inspected the mechanism. "It doesn't appear to be too complex," he muttered, half to himself. "Have you got a hairpin, Rose?"

Rose watched, fascinated as Wesley dealt with the lock. Once he'd done so, he turned away, leaving her to continue the search.

Rose started rummaging through the drawer, and unearthed a metal box. She didn't think that it was what she was looking for, but she had to admit to a certain curiosity. She started to pry it open.

&&&&&&&

"Mummy's not there," Alaric complained. The twins were in the library for their evening conversation with their mother.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Ariel looked worried. There had been so many things wrong of late, that they were almost coming to expect them. But mummy was one of the few totally dependable things in their universe.

"I don't know," Oz admitted. "Maybe she just got busy and forgot." His heart wasn't in that one, though. Rose was so totally devoted to her children that she'd probably take time out from an apocalypse for them.

"Mummy wouldn't forget us," Alaric said firmly.

"I'm sure that she'd be talking to you if she could," Oz murmured, trying to be soothing, but actually coming down with a case of nerves himself.

"Do you think Angelus has her again?" Ariel seemed to be excelling at finding the worst possible scenario.

"I hope not," Oz replied. "Listen, kids, we could sit here all night and guess, but that wouldn't help. Why don't we just wait until tomorrow." He brightened, just a bit. "Maybe something happened at Wolfram and Hart and their system is down. She couldn't send you a message if the computers weren't working." He thought it unlikely with all the failsafes that the law firm employed, but it was the best he could do.

"I don't like this," Alaric grumbled. "Not one bloody little bit."

&&&&&&

Angelus came striding in, face like a thundercloud. Harmony had had her head bent over her computer and hadn't seen him coming in the door, and so didn't have time to alert Wesley and Rose. Instead, she tried to stall Angelus.

"Hi, boss," she said brightly. "Would you like some blood? We just got some fresh otter in."

"Later," Angelus snapped. He was still headed for his office.

"Um..," Harmony began, trying to think on her feet, so to speak, and having difficulties with it. "Gunn wants to see you," she said. "He said it's really, really important." She looked rather pleased with herself at having come up with something so plausible so quickly.

"Then have him come to my office," Angelus growled. He gave her a suspicious look. "And when did you become so helpful?"

"It's my job, isn't it?" Harmony asked desperately. "And, you know, I've been thinking about things. So you don't have a soul. I don't either. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah, a real coincidence," Angelus said sarcastically. "Vampires without souls, who would have thought? Are you planning on wasting any more of my time, or can I go into my office?"

"Now that you mention it..," Harmony had nothing, and she knew it. It showed plainly on her face, too.

"Find something useful to do," he ordered. "If Gunn really does have something urgent, send him here." He went on into his office.

Harmony picked up her phone. "Spike? You need to get up here right away," she whispered into the receiver. "Wes and Rose were searching his office, and he got back before I could let them know." She hung up without waiting for an answer, and dialed Gunn's number next.

&&&&&

Rose, sitting on the floor behind the desk, was hidden from view. But Wesley, lifting up pictures and gently thumping the walls was in plain sight.

Angelus grabbed the Watcher by his collar and lifted him up off the floor. "What's going on, Wes?" he asked. He could have been asking about the weather.

Rose got the lid off the steel box, and saw the glowing cube within. It was his soul, she'd found it. It was then that she became aware of what was going on elsewhere in the office. She stood up, keeping the crystalline cube in her hands, but out of sight behind the desk.

"Rosie." Angelus' face brightened. He casually tossed Wesley to one side, where his head hit a table and knocked him cold. "I thought I'd have to go tracking you down, and here you are just waiting for me." He leered at her. "You do want it, don't you?"

Moving faster than even she thought possible, Rose raised the crystal box above her head and smashed it down on the desk.

&&&&&&

Spike, Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Val all converged in front of the office.

"Have you heard anything, Harm?" Spike demanded. He had a wild look in his eyes at the thought of Angelus being anywhere near Rose.

"Not through the soundproofing," Harmony admitted.

"So do we go busting in?" Gunn asked. "Or play it cool and knock?"

"I vote fast." Everyone looked at Val in surprise. He seldom contributed to the group discussions, feeling that he was just there on sufferance. "That way, he can't grab her and use her as a shield or a hostage or something like that."

Spike gave him a critical look. "Good thinking, Valentine," he said approvingly. "There may be hope for you yet." He looked at Gunn. "Shall we?"

"Ready when you are," Gunn replied. Fred, Lorne and Harmony brought up the rear, trank guns drawn.

Spike and Gunn flung open the doors, which were, surprisingly, unlocked. But the sight that greeted them was nothing that they could have conceived of in their wildest dreams.

A groggy Wesley was just starting to come to, making a feeble effort to sit up. Fred immediately put her gun away and went to him. It didn't look to her like she was going to need it anyway.

In the middle of the floor was Angel, right where he'd been standing when Rose had broken the cube. His knees had simply buckled under him. But he was no longer alone. Rose was sitting on the floor, her arms around him as he sobbed uncontrollably, occasionally crooning softly to him as though she were soothing one of her children.

Fred had helped Wesley to his feet, and by tacit consent, the entire group moved back out of the office. It looked like Rose had things well in hand, and Angel would probably recover more quickly without an audience.

"Harm," Spike said. "Have you got the council's number?" All eyes turned to him, then everyone broke out in smiles.

"That's right," Lorne remarked, beaming. "Now the moppets can come home."

&&&&&&

Angel didn't know how long he'd been crying, but he felt drained. He dragged his gaze up to the person who cradled his head so protectively in their arms and was stunned to see who it was.

"Rose?" He was almost afraid to believe that it was her. He must be dreaming, surely it couldn't be Rose. Not after what he, or rather, Angelus had done to her.

Rose had lost all her aversion to the vampire the moment she'd smashed the container with his soul and her old friend had looked at her again out of his eyes. She was neither afraid nor repulsed. Angelus was gone, and Angel was back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. For all she knew, having your soul put back so abruptly hurt or something. But she was sure that wasn't why he'd been crying. It was from what he'd put his friends through. "I missed you, Angel."

"How can you stand to be near me?" he asked incredulously. "After everything that I did to you?"

"It wasn't you," Rose replied. She looked down at him and noticed that the cross around her neck was perilously close to him. With an impatient gesture, she yanked it off her neck and slung it away.

"Spike's right," Angel said, reaching up to caress her cheek gently. "You're an amazing woman, Rose."

&&&&&&

After about half an hour of pacing outside the door, Spike grew too impatient to wait any longer. He went in.

Angel was just getting to his feet. He offered Rose his hand to help her up, and it was then that they all noticed something.

"Why didn't you say something, Rose?" Angel asked. "I could have waited, but your poor hands..,"

"I'll be all right," Rose mumbled. Truth to tell, she hadn't noticed either. There had been too much going on. But both hands had jagged shards of the crystal cube wedged in them and had bled profusely.

"You always have to take care of other people first, don't you, pet?" Spike asked. He picked her up, she didn't look all that steady. He gave his grandsire a glance. "Welcome back, gramps."

&&&&&&&

In the wee, small hours, someone knocked on the door to the rooms that Oz and the twins shared.

"What is it now?" Oz grumbled to himself, going to answer it.


	30. Everyone in Their Place

172

Everyone in Their Place

Oz shut the door as gently and quietly as he could. It was the best possible news, especially from the kid's point of view, but it could wait until morning.

As usual, Alaric and Ariel had other ideas. They came barreling out of their room, wide awake and alert.

"Should we start packing now, Oz?" Alaric asked excitedly.

"We'll help with your stuff too, if you want," Ariel offered. They were really anxious to get home.

Oz laughed softly. "How about some sleep first?" he suggested. "The jet won't be here for a few hours. Besides, don't you want to say good-bye to everyone?"

"Well," Alaric hesitated. "I guess we ought to say good-bye to Willow. She's been really nice to us."

"But they won't let us see Mr. Giles to say good-bye," Ariel said mournfully.

"What about Andrew?" Oz teased. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that one.

"Do we have to?" Ariel whined.

"He's a brainless prat," Alaric added.

&&&&&&&&

"I'm a big girl, Spike," Rose said as she watched her beloved slipping into his trademark.

"Yes, you are, pet," Spike agreed.

"I don't need a babysitter." If pressed, Rose would be forced to admit that there were things she couldn't do with one hand in a brace and both wrapped in bandages.

"Of course you don't, luv," Spike replied evenly. He started checking through his pockets, making sure he had everything.

"And it's not like you're going to be gone for that long." Despite the fact that Spike was agreeing with everything she said, Rose still felt like she was losing the battle.

"Be back before you know it, sweetheart." Spike started pacing, checking the security system for evidence of someone arriving.

"William, are you even listening to me?" Rose stamped her foot on the floor. Since it was bare, the effect was a bit lacking.

"Every word that's passed your lovely lips, babe," Spike answered. His eyes drifted to the aforementioned body part, and almost automatically, he reached for her, pulling her close for a kiss.

The doorbell rang.

&&&&&&

"You sure you're up for this?" Spike asked. "It's not your usual style."

"Let's just say that in Stenslow's case I'm willing to bend the rules a little," Angel replied. "God, do you realize that if Eve hadn't interrupted, I probably would have..,"

"I know." Just because Spike understood, didn't mean that he wanted to hear it. Because he really, really didn't. "But you're sure about offing the wanker? Because you'd better believe that I am."

"I'm sure," Angel replied grimly. "I'd do it even if you hadn't come along. I'm going to have nightmares for the next century thinking of what I almost did to Rose. I was going to try to turn her."

"I know," Spike repeated. "Probably would have killed us both. If we were lucky."

"Do you think she still would have loved you and the kids if it had worked?" He could just about talk about it, now that the question was strictly theoretical.

Spike shrugged. "It's possible, I suppose," he replied. "I still loved my mum. But it wouldn't have been the same. Can we change the bloody subject? Like, what exactly do you have in mind for this Stenslow git?"

"Well," Angel mused. "Manners first. I'll have to introduce you to him."

Spike got a nasty grin on his face. "Hope he's done his homework," he remarked. "I'd hate to waste the opportunity by having it fall flat when he doesn't recognize the Big Bad when he sees it." He gave his grandsire a quizzical look. "You sure you're not still Angelus?"

"Don't even joke about that," Angel pleaded. "Spike, if, The Powers forbid, it ever happens again, promise me that you'll stake me before you let me get near Rose again."

"Count on it. Hell, I'm still jumpy enough that I've got Lorne sitting with her, even though you're with me." Spike pulled the car up in front of Havoc & Associates. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Angel replied. "Let's go explain a few things to the soon to be late Mr. Stenslow."

&&&&&&&

There was quite a crowd at the airport that evening. That was nothing unusual. That they were all waiting for a private jet was.

Needless to say, Spike and Rose stood at the forefront of the assemblage. They were both practically vibrating with anxious energy.

Barely had the ramp rolled up and the door opened when two figures shot out at high velocity.

Rose and Spike ran to meet them.

The rest of the group moved forward a bit more slowly. They had all missed the twins, but they felt that the first few moments belonged exclusively to their parents.

"Don't pick me up, mummy," Alaric ordered. He looked at Rose solicitously. "You'll hurt your hands."

"But, darling," Rose protested. "I really missed you. Won't you let me hold you?"

"You can give me hugs," her son allowed. "But you don't want to be picking up heavy stuff until you're all better."

Spike, with Ariel up in his arms, was grinning unrepentantly at the exchange. "That's my boy," he said, starting to swagger as he walked. "I'm right proud of you, taking care of your mum like that."

Rose tried giving Spike a dark look, but was so happy to have the children back, amongst other things, that it didn't entirely take. "I'll sort things out with you later," she warned.

Angel had come along, but hung back from the others. If the kids deserved a few minutes alone with their parents, he reflected, then they also deserved the chance to pass by the one person who had almost cost them those parents. Part of him said that it hadn't really been him. But that didn't seem to assuage the guilt any. He watched from the sidelines as the twins greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. Even Val, who they'd been fairly cool to at first, but had eventually changed their opinion of. He looked on wistfully, wishing that he deserved the same reception.

Suddenly, the twins broke free of the rest of the group and ran over to Angel. When he just stood there, looking down at them in pleased incredulity, the twins took a hand.

"Pick us up, Uncle Angel?" Ariel was giving him the eye treatment again. He never could resist that, and bent down and picked them both up.

Both children wrapped their arms around him and kissed his cheeks.

"We know it wasn't you, Uncle Angel," Alaric confided. "We know you wouldn't hurt mummy."

"And you still love us, don't you?" Ariel snuggled against him.

"I'll always love you," Angel replied. He realized he was on the receiving end of some increasingly impatient looks from the rest of the group. "I think I'd better share you right now, though. We can talk later. After you get settled back in."

Oz was the center of attention at the moment. Wesley had asked him a question in regards to when the senior Watcher expected the first draft of his book, and Oz was forced to admit to ignorance.

"Besides," he was saying. "Giles was still in the hospital when we left."

"Hospital?" Spike looked like someone had hit him right between the eyes. There might have been little love lost between the two of them, but like the Slayers and the rest of the council, as far as he was concerned, Giles was a permanent fixture. "What'n hell happened to him?"

"Heart attack," Oz responded. Before awkward questions could be asked, even in jest, and undo the good that he had managed to do, he decided to head them off at the pass. "You can be proud of the kids. They were with him when it happened, and they kept their heads and called for help the minute they realized that something was wrong."

"Did they really?" Spike looked about ready to burst with pride. "I always knew they'd be smart. Just like their mum."

&&&&&&&

Rose couldn't believe that she'd once found their bed too large. Tonight, it seemed way too small. But then, it was never made for four people. But when the children had petitioned to sleep with them, just this once, neither of their parents could bring themselves to say no. They'd missed the twins too much.

"You haven't been planning your wedding without us, have you?" Ariel asked. The kids were sandwiched in the middle of the bed, between their parents.

"Been kind of busy for that, baby girl," Spike replied. "But now that we've got everything sorted out, we can start planning with a vengeance."

Rose sighed. She had a feeling that the vengeance would be exacted on her. She cuddled her daughter close, just happy to have her and her brother back.

&&&&&&

Eve sauntered into Angel's office. "I know you didn't send for me," she began. "But this is business. The senior partners still want to know about Rose."

Angel looked up at her and realized that she didn't know that he still wasn't Angelus. He shouldn't be enjoying this, but perversely, he was. "The senior partners can go screw themselves."

"By the way, sweetie." Eve leaned over his desk, giving him the view she had given Angelus. "When are you going to let me in on your plans?"

"You know," Angel remarked. "The senior partners caught on quick enough to the fact that I didn't have a soul. How come they didn't notice when I got it back again?"

"You what?" Eve stared incredulously at him for long moments. "You're not just playing one of your little mind games with me again, are you?" She leaned even farther forward.

"Here's a hint," Angel said. "Get the hell out of my office, Eve. And tell the senior partners, nice try, but no cigar."

&&&&&&&

Two weeks later:

Rose felt a little strange in the unaccustomed layers of make-up. But looking in the mirror, she had to admit that it didn't look bad.

"C'mon, Rose," Harmony urged her. "The whole point of the thing is to get pictures while we look so good."

"I guess we might as well," Rose conceded. "It isn't too much make-up, is it?"

"You look great," Fred assured her. "Spike will be drooling over the pictures."

"If you say so," Rose agreed dubiously. "You said we were going to do some shopping afterwards?"

"You bet," Harmony replied. "A total girl day. And considering that the guys are getting together tonight, why don't we rent some d.v.d.'s while we're at it? You know, the kind of stuff that the guys don't want to watch anyway."

"What do you say, Rose?" Fred asked. "Chick flicks and junk food. What better way to calm the pre-wedding jitters?"

"What indeed?" Rose murmured. She was pleased that her friends wanted to do something nice for her, but she wondered if all this was really necessary.

&&&&&&&

"To the ladies, bless 'em." Lorne raised his glass. "The world would be a much drearier place without them."

"Hear, hear." Gunn lifted his glass in acknowledgement.

"To Fred." Wesley raised his glass rather too hastily, causing some of the liquid to slop out, which struck him as hysterically funny. He had reached the point where just about everything did.

Lorne was just waiting for Spike to break in with a remark about Rose, but to his surprise, Angel beat his grandchilde to the punch.

"To Rose," Angel offered. "An absolutely amazing woman."

"Too bloody right," Spike agreed. He didn't waste time raising his glass, he just downed the contents, then looked for more. "Is that bottle glued to the table down there, you dumb git?"

"To Harmony," said Val, a little uncertainly. He'd been surprised to be included in the festivities. "For putting up with me."

The remark set Wesley off into gales of laughter again.

&&&&&&&

Everyone was seated in the small chapel expectantly. They weren't sure what was going on, but none of them were actually in the wedding party. Although, they hadn't seen the kids. Of course, there were only the seven of them in attendance at all.

The minister took his place in front, and was joined by Spike and Alaric, who looked puffed up and important, despite having to wear a 'nancy-boy' suit. Then, the music started to play, and all eyes shifted to the rear of the chapel.

There was Rose, in a shimmering confection of rose-colored satin, with Ariel identically attired, save for the filmy veil that obscured Rose's features. Rose marched sedately down the aisle, but Ariel had to turn and smile at her uncles and aunts.

Lorne already had a hanky at the ready.

Rose joined Spike at the front of the chapel, and contrary to tradition, Spike just couldn't wait. Before the minister could say a word, he lifted her veil and kissed her.

Lorne sniffed, and started dabbing at his eyes, and Fred and Harmony fished in their purses for tissues.

When Spike finally finished kissing a blushing Rose, the minister felt free to begin. "Dearly beloved..,"

&&&&&&

The reception was a very informal affair, held in Angel's apartment, where the kids would be spending the night. Rose had started to protest, but Spike had given her a look that had shushed her quite thoroughly. Rose was explaining why the twins had been their only attendants.

"I just couldn't decide," she said helplessly. "I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, or leave anyone out, but I couldn't have everyone. So, we decided on just having the children. I hope that none of you minded." She looked around at the group uncertainly.

"You did just fine, Rosebud," Lorne replied, kissing her cheek. He really had wanted to walk her down the aisle, but he could understand the reasons behind what she'd done. And she had okayed the karaoke machine for the reception. He could hardly wait to hear the newlyweds do a duet.

"I think the minister was a little scandalized that the groom took the bride's last name instead of the other way around," Fred remarked.

"Well," Spike replied. "It's not just a name, not for Rose. 'Sides, I wasn't going to have us being Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He gave Gunn a disgusted look. "Couldn't you have come up with something a little more original?"

Gunn just shook his head and grinned.

Lorne was already fiddling with the karaoke machine. He made his selection and picked up the mike. The music started and the words came up on the t.v. screen, but he didn't really need them. He seldom did. The song had been released in varying forms, but he'd chosen the oldest one, slow and romantic. "Blue moon, you saw me standing alone. Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own..,"

&&&&&&&

"Could've taken a proper honeymoon, luv," Spike observed, as he and Rose rode the elevator up to their apartment. "The pouf would've given us the time off."

"We just got the children back," Rose pointed out. "I don't want to go off and leave them. And I don't think that you do either."

"Not really," Spike admitted sheepishly. "Maybe when they're a little older, you and I can go off alone for a week or so." He pulled her close and started nuzzling at her neck. "I love our kids, but I wouldn't mind having you to myself for a bit."

The lift door opened, and Rose stepped out and reached for the apartment door.

"Oh no, you don't, babe," Spike warned her. "There are still a few traditions to be observed." He opened the door, then swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home, Mrs. Powers."

"Welcome home, Mr. Powers," Rose answered with a giggle. Somehow, it just didn't seem right, Spike being a Mr. anything. "Are there any more traditions left?"

"Just one," Spike admitted, one hand groping for the zipper on her dress as he pulled her into his arms with the other. "Me making love to you all night long."

&&&&&&

The party had wound down, and everyone had slowly dispersed. Angel sat on the sofa, flanked by the children. They had been chattering a blue streak, as was their wont, hopping from one subject to the next with dizzying speed. But that had gradually slowed, then stopped. He looked down and realized that they were nodding off. He stood, a child apiece in his arms, and started carrying them to the spare room. He glanced around the apartment and decided to leave the clean-up until tomorrow. Two pairs of small arms wrapped around his neck, and it slowly started to sink in to him that no matter whether or not he ever found someone that he could be with, he'd never be alone again.


End file.
